The Swordmaster
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Cormag (OC) has no idea who he is. Waking up in Elibe with no memories, only the sword strapped to his back and the clothes he is wearing. Yet the fate of not only Elibe rests in his hands. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Forgot this the first time, but I don't own FE7

**EDIT: 5/22/2013 Well, as most of you readers of mine knew this was coming. So here it is, a week in advance. For those of you who are reading this for the first time, this is near the caliber of my later chpts. Chpts 2-10 are…bad. 10-20 are fair, very proud of 18. 21+ are good. In my readers opinions, I've gotten WAY better. So for those of you who ignored me because of that first chpt, this is for you!**

* * *

Where…am I?

I awoke to a room. No, a room wasn't the apt description. It was more like a…void. It was as though I floated through space surrounded by a mixture of black and blue flames. Creepy.

_I need your assistance._

Holy hells, what was that? A voice…in my mind? Not happening…must be a dream.

_This is no dream…The continents need you, Elibe needs you…_

What in the hell is Elibe? Sounds more like a disease than a place…But who is this…voice to order me around?

_I am One of the Powers in the grand scheme. Elibe shall soon fall on difficult times…I need your assistance, whether you agree or not._

Dare I ask what assistance?

_No._

Well…it was worth a shot. So, mystical voice of power, you think I'm just going to help you do something to a place I don't know? Then you're-

_Right. I expect you to. I had hoped you would readily agree, but you make this difficult. Say goodbye to every memory you ever had. Perhaps I'll give them back if you're kind…_

What! You can't just steal a memory…that's impossible!

_Boy, you have a lot to learn. Have fun…or not._

All went white.

* * *

Ow…Grass. Hard ground. Laying on the ground makes you sore…

What the hell am I doing in this forest.

Where the hell am I.

Who the hell am I?

Focus…Get up and look around. You're near a path…paths mean civilization…maybe…hopefully.

I got up and looked about. Left or right. Hmm…difficult…lefts are better…so left it is!

I began to walk to the left, for about five paces before I noticed something.

I have a sword on my back. That's why my back is heavy. I'm also wearing a black coat with blue trim. It wrapped around like a cloak and connected to some black leather shoulder guards.

I must have liked black.

I began walking trying to remember _something…_anything. Nothing came to mind. I brushed my long hair out of my eyes…you guessed it, its black.

Wait…were those voices? Yes! I think they were! I walked to where the voices were coming from…a camp? There were six heavily armed people…laughing. That must have been what I heard. A tall dirty blonde haired one sat at the head of the ring, he must be in charge. Next to him, a dark brown haired man…second in command?

And then I stepped on a twig. Crack!

All heads turned my way, all hands on weapons. Everyone alert…staring at me.

Should I say something? Do I speak their language?...Gods I hope so.

"Who are you and what business do you have here with my mates?" the blonde leader said. Yes! I can understand them!

"Um…where am I?" I questioned in return

"You are in Lycia…outside of Pherae…how can you not know this?" he replied hesitantly.

"Well…I wish I knew…I woke up in a small clearing back a ways and I don't remember anything."

"Not even a name?" the man next to the leader questioned suspiciously.

"No…What's yours?" I cursed my stupidity. I may not remember anything, but how can I sound any more suspicious than that?

The leader looked calmly at me…creepy. He smiled, more like grinned, "The name's Corvus. I'm the leader of these mercenaries."

I knew an opportunity when I saw one. "Mercenaries you say? Perhaps I can join you? Maybe I was good with a blade…before."

Corvus looked at me for a while…then unsheathed one of his swords and swung it at me! I quickly pulled my sword out of its scabbard and met the blow quicker than seemed possible. I let instinct and prior skill take over. We he slashed I parried. When he swung I leapt to the side. It continued on for a few minutes until he stopped.

He was breathing heavily, "Whoever you were, you were good. Are good. You can join us for now, we'll see if your memories return. What should we call you?"

I looked around the group at all the gazes in wonder. Guess they never saw anyone beat this man. "Call me…Cormag." The name seemed…right.

My name is Cormag Ravenstaff, Wielder of the Flame of Justice, The Arbiter, the Flame Jewel. The slayer of the dark druid and the salvation too many. The hero of four wars. One of the best.

And this is my story.

* * *

**Author Note: I won't say much, I wrote the epilogue yesterday so this fic is complete. Please keep reading. It's only like 50K words, that's not so much…in my standards at least. A rewrite amazes me. It took me less than an hour to write this. The upcoming chpts all took me at least two hours. So please review, check out my poll on my profile and keep reading!**

**-CR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This is my first Fanfic, actually, it is the first thing I have ever wrote for enjoyment. There will be frequent updates in this next week. Enjoy. -CR**

It had been three years since the day that Cormag arrived in Elibe. Now, he was twenty-one, one the most competent swordmasters in the land. He had been separated from Corvus and his mercenaries when one of the mercenaries tried to usurp Corvus and succeeded. They ran Cormag out, as since he was Corvus' best friend. Even Cormag could not hold of against seven against one.

Now he was near Caelin, armed with the same sword he had when he had awoken and two crossbows, one was ordinary and the other was a specially made "hand crossbow." It was small enough that you could fit it in one hand and fire accurate shots, which didn't matter too much, Cormag never missed.

_Now what have we here?_ He wondered. He looked over the small cliff he was standing on to find a flat area where a battle was taking place. There were twelve people, no, thirteen, there was one in the back shouting, probably the tactician, who were attacking a castle which was held by many black robed people, around thirty, maybe forty.

_I could use some practice,_ he thought, _but who to join…?_ He pulled out a coin to flip, it was a Caelin gold coin, a castle on one side and a bird with a spear in its claws on the other side.

"Castles for the ones in the castle and birds for the ones assaulting" He whispered.

He flipped the coin, which proceeded to fall down the cliff. _Damn, _he thought,_ ah well, I choose… the small one._ He began to make his way to the small band of warriors.

* * *

Tactician Kaitlyn was nervous. Lyn had wanted to help the boy Nils and she wanted to too. But against these odds, she would have waited, they were outnumbered by almost four to one. The people under her command were all excellent fighters, but against _four to one_…

She heard footsteps behind her and a bush rustle. Whoever it was had to be either stupid to let her hear or was confident they could not be stopped. A person emerged from the forest behind her, it was a man of about twenty with long, dark black hair that reached down past his shoulders but not past his waist. He wore a black with blue trimming cloak like the ones that Sacae swordmasters use. He held a sword in his hands and had two crossbows strapped to his belt. She unsheathed her knife.

"Wh-what do you want?" she said, suddenly fearful, for the sword had blood on it already and with the assurance that this man walked with, he was bound to be good.

"Eh?" He said seeing her fearful expression, "Oh, the sword." He wiped it clean.

"You are the leader of this group, right?" he asked.

"I'm the tactician of the group, but not the leader, who are you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh! Right, I probably look like one of the enemies with this black cloak on. I am a mercenary, and you look like you could use some help." He said with a smile.

"Well, we could use some help, but there is no time to negotiate a payroll for you nor do we have the money to pay you." She said.

"That's fine, I'll give you one free battle, we can figure it out later, so what is happening besides fighting the black robed people." He said.

"Well, I would rather tell you after the battle, Lyndis' legion needs you out there." She said, thankful for the understanding mercenary.

"Of course."

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!"

"The name is Cormag," he said with a smile.

* * *

Cormag walked away from the tactician in search of foes. This "Lyndis' Legion" was pretty good at taking care of the enemies, they had taken out at least a fourth of the people trying to stop them. He snuck through the nearby forest to see an archer taking aim at a cavalier in green armor. The archer never knew what hit him as Cormag's sword entered his chest and then left.

Cormag made his way towards the castle, he figured that at this rate he could meet up with the legion there. With no enemies encountered on the cross of the large hills that were to the back of the castle, he finally made it over and could see the legion nearing the castle. _Ha! Got there first, now the leader is mine for the taking_, he thought. He walked up to the castle in plain view of the leader. The leader, who looked to be a shaman, saw him and began casting magic.

Cormag quickened his pace and pulled out his sword as the shaman sent some dark magic at him. Cormag dived under the magic as it flew by. The shaman had a look of disbelief on his face as he muttered another incantation. A dark circle formed around Cormag's feet and dark magic came up from it as if to suck the life out of Cormag, for all the grass near the circle died and turned brown.

Cormag flew at the shaman, who ducted out of Cormag's first strike, but was hit in the back with the second. He let out a groan and fell over and died. Cormag cleaned off the blood on his sword on the shaman's cloak.

He looked up to see a woman holding a sword, two cavaliers, an archer, a pegasus knight, a fighter, a mage and a cleric, a monk, a man who was holding two daggers lethally, a young kid and a nomad. The tactician walked up and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Well done, making it here before us, my name is Kaitlyn, and your hired if Lyn agrees." She said with a smile

"Kaitlyn, who is this man who killed the enemy commander?" The woman who held a sword asked.

"You must be Lyn, I am Cormag, and your tactician has just hired me, that is, if you agree." He said shaking Kaitlyn's hand.

"You barely did anything though! We can't waist our money on useless mercenaries!" She said with a slightly raised voice.

"I assure you that I am a competent swordsman-"But Lyn cut him off.

"Prove it then," she unsheathed her sword, "Come and get me."

Cormag chuckled and whipped out his sword as Lyn jumped at him. She was nowhere near as good as Corvus or himself. She jabbed at his left side with her iron sword. He easily batted it out of the way with his sword, stuck out his leg to trip her. She fell over dropping her sword in the grass. He put his sword at her neck.

"Lesson number one, if your opponent is cocky, that is probably because he is actually good," he said with a smile. He sheathed his sword and helped Lyn to her feet, "You have talent Lyn, but don't try to pick a fight with a swordmaster as good as me until you can hold your own against me." He held out his hand for her to shake with a grin on his face.

"I'm too reckless, right?" She said, while shaking his hand.

"No, if I said that it would be too hypocritical, I always jump right into a fight. Now, weren't you fighting for a reason? Or was it just for fun?"

"Ninian!" yelled the boy.

A red-headed man was walking out of the castle with a girl who looked very much like the young boy. _They must be siblings,_ he thought.

"She's alright," the man said. He walked over to Lyn and the company, "I am Eliwood, marquess Pherae son."

"Thank you for saving Ninian, milord. You have our gratitude," said Lyn with an attempt at a formal voice.

"Don't worry about the formalities. You're welcome as well."

Cormag stopped paying attention to the conversation and moved over by the others in the group, it was where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Cormag soon found out that life in this company was quite different than Corvus' company. They were always in a hurry and on guard. Cormag soon found that that was because Lyn's, or Lyndis', grandfather was on his deathbed and she desperately wanted to see him. The marquess of Caelin had brother that was trying to secure his spot on the throne and he was trying to stop Lyn and her legion at all costs.

After the battle, the group took up the castle and called it home for one night, which gave Cormag time to get introduced to the rest of the company.

There was Kaitlyn of course, the tactician. There was Lyn as well. The two cavaliers were Kent and Sain, Kent was uptight and all about right and wrong, duty and honor. Sain was much less stiff. He didn't go a minute off the battlefield without flirting with some woman, it seemed he would flirt with any woman that crossed his eyes. The archer was Wil, a care free, always happy person. Florina was the pegasus knight who was dreadfully fearful of men. Dorcas was the fighter who carried the very large axe. The pink haired cleric was Serra who seemed to be annoying, judging on her escort's expressions when talking with her. Her escort was a mage named Erk who was the apprentice to the mage general of Etruria. The nomad was named Rath of the Kutolah tribe. The young boy, Nils, and his sister Ninian were traveling performers that were somehow mixed up in this mess. The monk, who was in fact, a man, was called Lucius.

There was another though, who Cormag became fast friends with, Mathew the thief. He didn't call himself a thief, he said he had, "nimble fingers."

So when it came time to choose a tent partner, Cormag knew who to ask.

* * *

"So what's your story Cormag? Why are you here? Everyone has had a reason," Mathew said.

"I'm looking for someone. His name is Corvus. He led the mercenary band I was in before this," Cormag replied.

"Who is he to you? Come now, how am I supposed to get to know my tent mate if he doesn't answer questions? He said with a grin.

Cormag chuckled. "He is my friend. He probably saved my life when I woke up that day three years ago not remembering anything."

"You don't remember anything? Not even your name?"

"No, I just picked Cormag at random for my name. I found myself with this sword strapped to my back and these clothes on that day." He pulled out his sword.

"That's a pretty weird sword." The sword in question had a thin, glowing blue stripe down its middle. It was made from a strange metal, almost as if it were made from a combination of steel and silver. But, maybe it was since Cormag didn't remember anything.

"So this Corvus, any idea where he is?" Mathew said.

"None, I was run out of our mercenary company before I could see how things turned out. So Mathew, what about you, what's your story?" Cormag said.

"Well, I was in Araphen when Lyn's company came through, and well, their side looked much more inviting than the side with the dead people." Cormag laughed, "I'm from Ostia, and I'm a thief, but that's pretty much it."

"Well, how about on the battlefield, as long as you promise not to rob me, I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Cormag said.

"Deal." The thief replied with a smile.

* * *

The next day the company woke up early. After half a day's march, they were in the canton of Caelin.

"Lady Lyndis, at this rate, we'll be at the castle in about two days," Kent said.

"Two more days, grandfather, hold on," Lyn said.

"Lyn! Don't move!" yelled Ninian.

"What?" said Lyn as a ballista bolt landed feet away.

"Damn! They have a ballista!" yelled Kaitlyn, "Alright, Florina, stay to the ground until we can destroy or control that ballista. Kent, go warn the villagers of the upcoming battle. Everyone else, move forward into those woods!"

* * *

Cormag hid behind a tree, barely dodging an arrow that came his way.

"Step lively Cormag!" said Mathew with a grin.

"I almost just died and your grinning!?" Cormag said back.

Mathew laughed and ducked down low and made his way to a tree that was closer to the archers that were firing upon them. Another ballista bolt came crashing through the trees missing Mathew and himself, they had been separated from Lyn and the others by accident. They were ambushed by five people, they were caught off guard and forced to fall back slightly.

Cormag lost track of Mathew. He was too busy dodging arrows that he almost didn't see Mathew jump from behind the archers slitting their throats.

"Cormag you said you were good at this kind of stuff, why do I have to do all the work!" He said with a grin. _Damn,_ he's always grinning.

"Come one, let's go kill the man with that ballista."

Cormag crept up on the man as he was loading the next bolt. He didn't stand a chance at defending himself as Cormag stabbed him.

"Hey, that looks like the leader," Mathew said pointing to a heavily armored man surrounded by four people, "And there is Lyn and the others," he said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Let's go do what I do best then," Cormag said.

"Which is…" Mathew waited.

"Killing the enemy commander, nearly getting killed with possible severe injury." Cormag ran off towards the enemy group.

"Damn, he said he was reckless…" Mathew followed in pursuit.

* * *

"Hiya!"

Cormag decapitated one of the soldiers from behind. The next one put up a bit of a fight. It was word against sword. Cormag made a feint towards the neck, which the enemy fell for, Cormag pulled his sword back and thrust it into his gut. He engaged the commander.

This armored man didn't move fast at all, which allowed Cormag to have the upper hand. He cursed as his blade bounced off the armor, though after making a considerable dent into it. The dent was on his chest, which hindered his breathing significantly. His strikes with his lance slowed down as he lost air. Cormag gave no mercy as he slashed at the part of the knight's legs that was unprotected. The knight fell over and Cormag gave a stab to the back, killing the man.

_Am I forgetting something…?_ He thought. A body fell on his back. Cormag pushed it off and whipped around on guard. Kaitlyn was standing there, with a bloody dagger in her hands. Cormag looked at the body of one of Lundgren's men and to the dagger and made the connection.

"Thank you, I owe you," he said. He noticed her expression of shock. "You haven't killed someone before, have you?"

She shook her head slowly, wide eyed. She let the dagger fall from her grasp to the ground. Kaitlyn began to fall over. Cormag ran up to her and caught her.

"Take deep breathes. Everyone is like this when they kill someone for the first time. But on the battlefield, it's kill or get killed. You did the right thing.

She looked up at him. "How do you kill someone knowing they might have friends or family? What if they were a parent to children and they now have no father?" She was close to tears.

Cormag looked at her with new respect. At first he saw an innocent tactician who didn't know what it was like to fight people who were loved by others.

"I feel terrible every time I kill someone. I'm not immune to it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm just used to it. You'll be alright soon, everything will be fine," Cormag said.

She looked up thankfully at him. He smiled at her.

"Damn Cormag, you're going to get yourself killed sooner or later," Mathew said.

"I'm betting on later, I'm too good, and you haven't even seen me shoot yet," he gestured to his crossbows.

"Whatever," he shook his head, "Tell me before you do that again."

"Fine," Cormag smiled.

**Author note: Alright, I've finally started to write this. And it may not be any good but, I do not care all together if you, the reader hate this. Now, thanks again to COOKIECHEESEMAN for being the only reviewer of the already thirty views. About the story, I am going to use as little of game dialogue as I can, if you want game dialogue, play the game. This is going to be very very long, you'll see what I mean after I finish with FE7. If any characters are OOC let me know and I will try my best to fix it, but expect there to be a little, although FE7 is the easiest to write with so many more well developed people as opposed to Shadow Dragon where no one has a story, its just, BAM, three new characters. Anyway, I'm updating this hopefully everyday for the next week and then when I get back in school it will get slightly less frequent, not too bad hopefully. And one last thank you to my inspirations, COOKIECHEESEMAN, archsagejulz and NoxUmbra. Thank you COOKIECHEESEMAN for the encouragement! Alright, most of you didn't even read this so I'll go now!**

**-CR**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Haha completely forgot about this the last few chapters, ah well… hope I don't get sued.

"Damn, this fog is thick," Cormag said.

"I'm glad I have such good eyes," Mathew chuckled.

They were marching and almost at the castle, but they had one more trial ahead of them: General Eagler's estate. And to make things worse, it was very foggy out.

"Cormag! Go scout ahead, take Mathew with if he wants to go," Kaitlyn said.

"Fancy going scouting?" Cormag asked Mathew.

"Hmm, let's see, sure," he answered with a smile.

* * *

"Look there Cormag, through those trees, sentries," Mathew pointed.

Cormag looked through the trees, thank god he had good eyes or he might have missed them.

"Let's sneak up on them and take them out," Mathew made to get up.

"I agree with the latter, don't bother getting up." He unlimbered his crossbow. He calmly loaded it.

"You can't get them at once, they'll alert their superiors, whichever you don't get," Mathew urged.

"Mathew, you are about to see how quick and good I am at this, I spent a week when I only worked on loading a bolt and firing it as fast as I could."

He aimed, then took a deep breath, and let loose the shot. Cormag didn't even look to see if he had hit his target, he just loaded the next bolt in less than five seconds, aimed again and fired, hitting his second mark. Mathew was speechless.

"Are you an assassin and you haven't told me?" Mathew questioned.

Cormag laughed, "Hold this. He handed his crossbow to Mathew and took out the hand crossbow. Mathew examined his crossbow, there were no sights or any aiming devices.

"How in hell do you aim with this? There are no sights or… anything!" He said amazed.

"That's a long story," Cormag replied, "I'll tell you after this battle."

There was a horn blown in the distance. The sounds of battle could be heard. Cormag held his crossbow in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Ready to change some more history?" Cormag said beginning to walk away.

"Always, let's give those students at the academies something to learn about." Mathew said.

* * *

Cormag and Mathew snuck out from the woods behind enemy lines. Cormag aimed his crossbow and shot and hit this enemy group's leader in the neck, which of course not only caused confusion in enemy ranks, but alerted them to Cormag and Mathew's as well.

It was quick and bloody. Kaitlyn took advantage of Cormag's distraction and pushed their forces forward. The enemy stood no chance. The skirmish ended in what seemed to be less than a minute.

"Thanks Cormag," Kaitlyn thanked him, "It was a bit reckless though, you could have gotten killed!"

"I'm a soldier Kaitlyn, I'm expendable. If I get killed, no one will give a shit about me. If Lyn or another lord gets killed, terrible things will happen, especially if said lord is on the side of good. I didn't become good so I could sit on the sidelines and not do anything. Nor did I get good by playing it safe. I'm reckless, my life isn't important if the cause is noble." He walked away leaving Kaitlyn with a shocked look on her face.

"I had no idea that is how he feels…" She whispered.

"Is everything alright?" Lyn said from behind.

"Cormag doesn't seem to care about his life. He said he was _expendable_." Lyn knew Kaitlyn hated that word. Kaitlyn thought everyone was equal and no life was worth more than another's.

"He said that?" Lyn said with slight disbelief.

"He just told me that, 'if I die, no one will give a shit about me.' But that's not true about anybody! Especially not him…" The last part she whispered.

Lyn heard the last statement and looked at her in surprise, but decided not to say anything.

"Come on, let's finish this," she said.

* * *

The company arrived at the gate of the estate only to be greeted by Eagler himself. Their newest companion, an old knight named Wallace called out to him.

"Eagler! What are you doing?! Why are you fighting for Lundgren? This girl here is clearly the marquess' daughter! Would you betray your loyalty for power!? He yelled.

Eagler looked him over, shifted his grip on his lance, and paused for a moment before yelling out an order to attack. A few soldiers leapt out of hiding and attacked the company while Lyn and Wallace engaged Eagler. Cormag loaded the hand crossbow he was still holding and shot the nearest target in the knee, causing him to become easy prey for Mathew. Lyn and Wallace were not having as good of luck. Wallace was like a wall of steel, nothing could hurt him, but he was too slow to get in any accurate shots at Eagler. Eagler was smart, he knew he couldn't hurt Wallace at the moment so his attacks were mainly directed at Lyn, who was barely dodging them.

They kept this up for a while, and in that time, Cormag and the others had finished up with the soldiers with minimal injuries. Wil nocked an arrow in his bow and let it loose at Eagler, missing but distracting him enough for Wallace to graze his arm and for Lyn to finish him off.

"Ugh... go... quickly. The marquess... he knows nothing of this... his life is... he's not sick. Poison... please...for the marquess...for all of Caelin..." He collapsed and the last of his life left him.

Lyn looked thunderstruck at this. To hear that Lundgren was behind her grandfather's sickness was enough to make her want to go and kill the blackheart right at that moment.

"Kaitlyn, let's get as far as we can today, I want to get there tomorrow if possible," she walked off leaving Kaitlyn to figure out how to get everyone moving.

* * *

"So Cormag, about that long story?" Mathew pestered.

They had made good time, castle Caelin would be in sight by the next day. They were currently marching at a fast pace to keep that good time.

"Fine Mathew," Cormag chuckled, "Did you hear about that small rebellion in Etruria a year or two ago?"

"Yes, I was watched that battle from afar, well, at least part of it."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Well," Mathew began, "Aside from the main conflict, I saw a group of about one hundred give or take rebels sneaking from behind to attack the back of the Etrurian army, and they were found out by some people. It was hard to count the Etrurians that came to stop them but it was few in number. The fought like demons, never have I seen such excellent sword play, that was, before I met you," he said with a grin.

"Huh, this works out well. I was part of that group that attacked the rebel ambush force. That was Corvus' mercenaries. You didn't see me because I was sitting in the trees shooting them with my crossbow, my sword was knocked out of my hand earlier and my crossbow was all I had left. The sights got knocked off when I blocked a sword with my crossbow. So when we engaged the ambush force, I had to get used to having no sights, after a short while, I got the hang of it and no longer needed to use sights or even have them. Not very impressive of a story but that's how it happened.'

"How many shots did it take you to get used to having no sights?" A new voice said. Sain was looking doubtful at this story.

"I missed three times before I got the hang of it," Cormag replied.

"That is a load of shit, no one is that good. If you're as good as you say, prove it," Sain said with a smirk

"Fine," Cormag said removing his crossbow from its harness his crossbow, "What's my target?"

Sain glanced around, "See that apple in that tree?" The tree was at least fifty feet away.

"Good choice," Cormag said aiming. He shot the bolt right through the apple, knocking it down form the tree.

"Wh-what! I was going to tell you to hit the tree, not the apple," He said in amazement.

"You should have bet something Cormag," Mathew said laughing.

Cormag grinned at Sain's still amazed expression. He loved doing that, shocking someone that well, those expressions were priceless.

"What are you doing Sain?" Kaitlyn asked.

Sain shook his head and said, "Have I got story for you…"

**Author note: I apologized to that reviewer who is anonymous, but think of all that can be funny when they are in the same group. Anyway… thanks to Gunlord500 and COOKIECHEESEMAN for reviewing. I have nothing else to say except that maybe an update tomorrow or the next day hopefully.**

**-CR**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem, I own Cormag (not the wyvern rider) and half of the tactician I guess.

* * *

It has begun. The final battle.

Cormag finished off a soldier after Mathew came and stabbed him in the back.

"Hard fight?" He asked

"A bit," Cormag replied.

Kaitlyn had instructed Mathew and Cormag to fight their way through the forest in hopes that there were fewer foes in the trees. She was wrong but Cormag didn't mind. None of them stood a chance.

"Man, this is boring. These people are pathetic, agreed?" Cormag inquired.

"You know Cormag, not everyone is as good as you. But I must say, I expected there to be far more skilled soldiers," Mathew said deep in thought.

"Think it is a trap?" Cormag said.

"Only one way to find out really," Mathew replied with that grin he always had.

* * *

With a few more fights and close calls they made their way out of the forest, across a bridge and into the hills where they found it.

There were five ballistae with archers loading and waiting for the command to fire.

"Shit. This is not good, not good at all," Mathew muttered.

"We're the only ones who can stop this, any ideas? 'Cause I've got one," Cormag whispered.

"Let's hear it," Mathew said eagerly.

"If you are to sneak up to each one and cut the draw strings, it will cripple the ballistae. You then will target the closest ballistician and I will hit the rest with crossbow bolts," Cormag said.

"And if I get seen?" Mathew said less eager.

"Improvise" Cormag said with a shrug while taking his crossbow and loading it.

Mathew sighed and crouched down. Thankfully it looked like it would rain soon and the clouds were dark and he didn't have to worry about keeping out of the sun. He reached the first and cut the string. But then something happened that they didn't even consider, the ballistician saw the string go limp, looked about and saw Mathew, and then shouted a warning to his comrades.

Mathew yelled, "Shit!"

Cormag groaned in frustration leapt out from his hiding place aimed and then fired a shot off hitting the archer near Mathew. Cormag unsheathed his sword and ran into the fray.

It got bloody fast. A shot grazed Cormag's arm and out of the six archers there, only three remained and had taken cover behind two of the ballistae. Then there was a twang.

"Dammit!" Cormag yelled. He jumped up to see two bolts get shot out of two ballistae. He shot the first archer while he was reloading and Mathew threw a knife at the third archer who was aiming his bow at Cormag from behind a ballista. Both died. The last archer jumped backward grabbing his bow he had set down and proceeded to knock an arrow. Cormag got there first and beheaded the last archer.

"Let's go find the others, they are probably wondering where the hell we are," Mathew said with a chuckle.

* * *

And indeed they were. Kaitlyn was dead worried and got pretty annoyed when they came back like nothing happened.

"Where were you?! We've been waiting for you two for ages! Where-" Cormag cut her off.

"Saving your asses from a trap, next?" Cormag said with his reckless smile, "Have you killed Lundgren yet?" He looked at their faces for an answer. "No? Let's remedy that," and he walked away.

Mathew sighed and walked with him, Lyn and the others soon followed.

"A trap…" muttered Kaitlyn.

* * *

At the front of the castle awaited Lundgren with few guards. He spoke to Lyn.

"So you're the Sacaen mongrel who claims my rightful throne?" He bellowed clearly angry.

"Prepare yourself for the fight of your life!" Lyn yelled back.

He laughed and nodded towards the archer near him who quickly shot an arrow at Lyn. Lyn was focused only on Lundgren and was oblivious to the arrow. Kent cried out a warning. Cormag pushed her out of the way and took the arrow in the lower chest. He fell over with a word the sounded like shit.

Lyn looked at her opponent with renewed fury and the rest of the legion engaged the guards except Serra and Kaitlyn who was searching through their supplies for a vulnerary.

"Don't bother… I'm a soldier… expendable… I gave my life for someone who deserves it… tell Lyn to forget about me and to find her grandfather," Cormag's voice gradually became weaker.

"No! No one is expendable! Not you, not anyone. All lives have meaning," Kaitlyn said near tears while Serra was working her staff.

"If you meet a man named Corvus… tell him I will see him on Hell's doorstep," his head rolled back and his breathes grew shallower. As he took one of his last breathes of air, a voice spoke in his mind saying, _No, I still require your service Cormag, and you're not dying yet._ His eyes snapped open as he felt a heat in his chest that was nothing like Serra's staff. He looked at it and saw no arrow protruding out and only the stain of blood on his cloak.

"Well no shit?" Cormag said in wonder feeling where he had been hit. He looked around seeing a dead Lundgren and Mathew by his side shaking his head in wonder. Cormag got up and said, "I feel pretty good for someone who was just dead."

Mathew laughed, Serra rolled her eyes and Kaitlyn burst into tears saying, "Don't scare me like that again Cormag!" She walked away. Cormag looked at where she stood in surprise. Serra walked away to comfort her. Mathew looked at him.

"She's in love with you Cormag," He said.

"I noticed, that is one of the reasons I plan to leave immediately," Cormag replied.

"What?! Already?"

"Yeah, I need to find Corvus and my work here is done, I'm not needed anymore. I will make sure we see each other in the future," He said.

Mathew said, "You're more mysterious than me, take care, let us hope to meet again." He extended his hand.

Cormag smiled and shook Mathew's hand, "May we meet again in a time of peace, at least, more peaceful than now. Good bye friend."

"Good bye."

He began his journey once again, little did he know his biggest task was just ahead of him, and that he wouldn't meet Mathew in a time of peace, but in a time of war and conflict. He smiled as the sun began to show through the clouds, today was a good day to travel.

* * *

**Author note: Now, finished the boring Lyn's tale and onto Eliwood's, I plan to do a combination of Eliwood's and Hector's tale. As you noticed I skipped chpt 7x, because it is boring and ninis grace is stupid. I will for sure be skipping chpt 19xx since I have never gotten that chapter and I feel unqualified to write it. I hope that Eliwood's tale is more fun to read and write. So please, review, even if you hate it, because I don't care if you hate it, it won't stop me. Hmmm, nothing else to say but my favorite color is blue. Just kidding, it's purple.**

**-CR**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this… obviously.

* * *

It had been nearly one year since the day he nearly died, or did die depending how you look at it. The now twenty two year old Cormag had only gotten better in this span of time of searching for Corvus without success. His search had taken him to a village near castle Santaruz. There was talk of hiring mercenaries at the castle and Cormag, low on gold, was all too eager to take up the job.

* * *

"You're here for the job too Cormag?" a man near me said. His name was Guy, he hailed from Sacae and was a sword user alike himself, though not as good.

"Why not? I need gold and I'm pretty badass at fighting," Cormag replied with a grin.

"Ha! You could go anywhere and get paid for fighting bandits or anything. Why are you still lingering here?" Guy questioned.

"I'm looking for someone, a man named Corvus, know anyone with that name?"

"Sorry, can't say I do Cormag," Guy said.

"Eh, it's fine, I've heard a lot of that. So who here is exactly hiring us? Is it the marquess?"

"That's the funny part, I don't know. The people I talked to didn't have a clue who it was hiring us just that they were."

"No name? Or title? Not even a single whisper of who it is?" Cormag said in disbelief.

"Well, I talked to a blind beggar who claims to have sharp hearing and said he caught the words 'Black Fang' from one of the marquess' guards. Not that that helps." Cormag flinched when he heard that. Guy didn't notice, "So, are you coming to go get a job, or will I have to fight by my lonesome?" he said with a slight smile.

Cormag said, "I'll be right along, I need to go… sharpen my sword." He struggled for an excuse, thankfully Guy didn't know that he sharpened his sword last night.

"Fine. I'll see you there then, don't take too long!" Guy called back as he began to walk away.

"Shit," muttered Cormag, "Who are they hunting now?" He grabbed his sword, his pack and the rest of his belongings and headed to the castle, because after all, he learned from Mathew that the one place to learn an enemy's secrets was to go somewhere they wouldn't want or expect you to go.

* * *

Mathew was tired. He had been walking all day in result to having his horse bolt during the last battle due to that ambush. Thankfully Kaitlyn had foreseen the attack, but his horse still bolted. He hoped that Hector might be merciful towards him, but he shouldn't push his luck.

They were seeking marquess Santaruz's help for searching for Lord Eliwood's father, Lord Elbert. Mathew wished he hadn't been forced upon this journey by Hector, he had been hoping to stay with his beloved Leila, a fellow spy and assassin in service to House Ostia. He wished that he had someone else he knew well on this journey, Serra didn't count. _If only Cormag were here, he shared my sense of humor. Everyone else here is so… formal._

But at last, they arrived, the castle was in sight. It looked so inviting except for the soldiers spread out on the fields. _Maybe their friendly? No, with my luck, probably not, _Mathew thought.

A knight came out of hiding and spoke to Eliwood, Hector and Marcus. From the looks of it, it seemed harmless. That is, until Eliwood and Hector pulled out their weapons and the apparent enemy called out orders and the spread out soldiers began to group together to attack. _Sigh… here we go again. This always seems to happen!_

Kaitlyn called out orders, Mathew was to go warn the village of the upcoming battle. At least, it was an easy job.

* * *

It turned out to not be very easy. A brigand and an archer picked a fight with him, separately thankfully. But even when tired, Mathew was a force to reckon with. They were no match for him. And the village was smart enough to see a battle going on. But thanked Mathew anyway by giving him an explosive magical device, a mine. The person who gave it to him told him to bury it in the ground and lure someone over it.

But the most notable thing that happened was running into an old acquaintance, Guy. Guy attacked Mathew without recognizing him, and Mathew fought back with a thought at the back of his head that this man looked familiar. And then it clicked.

"Aren't you Guy?" he questioned.

"Huh? What? Mathew is that you? Are you really going to fight me? I've gotten much better," Guy replied without waiting for an answer.

"Impatient as always Guy? But I seem to remember saving your life when we met, you owe me your life in that case," Mathew said with a grin.

"Wha-, no way! I hadn't eaten in ten days! You were cooking meat! I… this… isn't fair! I just got a job and now you're forcing me to abandon it! Sigh, I wish Cormag were still here to help me out… fine, tell me what to do."

Mathew looked puzzled, "Did you say Cormag? Swordmaster, long black hair?" Guy nodded and Mathew continued, "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he was last in the fort near the castle, but why? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I will tell you more about him later, I want to catch up with him if possible. C'mon!" He raced ahead.

"Dammit Mathew," Guy muttered.

* * *

The others had made their way to the front of the castle. There they met the knight, Boies, who had been the one to ambush them at the start. Hector and Boies spoke briefly but Mathew was looking about for Cormag. Hector moved forward to engage the knight, but suddenly, a blade emerged from Boies' chest and then was removed.

"I'm feeling like I've done this before," the man said with a grin looking straight at Mathew.

Yeah, it was Cormag.

"Cormag! I'm glad you're here. What are you doing here?" Mathew inquired eagerly.

"Searching. Hang on for a second," he turned towards Eliwood and Hector, "Marquess Pherae's son and marquess Ostia's brother I presume."

"No formalities please," said the blue headed one, Hector.

"Good, I wasn't going to give them." A silence came over the lords and the people surrounding them. Eliwood looked surprised and Hector stared at Cormag. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Haha, man, if you ever need a job in Ostia I can get you one, it would be a lot more fun with a guy like this around!" Hector said gasping for breath.

"I am Cormag, competent mercenary. If you would have me, I would like to join your group. I'm good with crossbows and swords, if you have use of them."

"Hire him milord, he means all of this," Mathew said to Hector, "Don't worry about price."

"He's that good? Are you sure-" Cormag cut him off.

"Don't worry about what to pay me now, let me prove my worth first. And Eliwood, I am sorry to deliver this news to you but, marquess Santaruz is dead. He asked me to tell you that the answers to your questions are in Laus and to beware of the Black Fang." Eliwood looked aghast at this news.

"Lord Helman… was my father's friend. I trust him and so to Laus we go. Cormag, thank you and any help you can give us is appreciated." Cormag smiled. But in his mind, he was puzzled, _what do the Black Fang want…?_

**Author note: Huzzah! Another chptr done. Would have had it yesterday but my mom's car got a flat tire. Nothing much to say except review! And if you could please check out the poll on my profile please, as since it pertains to this fic! Hmmm, only thing left to say is that…., actually, there isnt anything. Until next time!**

**-CR**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it, duh!

* * *

_Just like old times…_

He and Mathew were up to their usual antic: fooling around. Cormag was sure that it was giving himself a bad image to the lords, but why not? You only live once, well, unless you magically come back to life.

So far, in this group, the only recognized faces were Dorcas, Mathew, Serra and Kaitlyn. _Damn, I wish Kaitlyn weren't here but, Eliwood would be hard pressed to find a better tactician, that is sure._

Marquess Santaruz's words were taken to heart by Eliwood, who would have had them continue riding for a while longer if not for Hector who saved them from Eliwood's determination. Eliwood finally gave in to letting them stop for the night. Their place of rest: a rather small town surrounded by dead trees and streams.

It _was_ a very nice place to rest at, despite its appearance. There were animals running rampant and plenty of water in the streams, although the safeness was questionable.

This nice night filled with relaxation and well earned rest from recent battles was soon interrupted by a load scream…

* * *

Upon approaching the scene, the company found two men with large swords with a small man dressed in a tunic that clearly depicted him to wealthy. The two with swords had their swords drawn, and the little man was quivering with fear.

Eliwood sprang out into the open and firmly said, "Unhand him!"

The two swordsmen whipped around holding their swords in a defensive position. "This does not concern you! It is a private manner!" the first one said.

"Help me! They are going to kill me!" said the fearful old man.

"Shut up you!" the second bandit kicked at him, but the damage was done.

"Kaitlyn, we cannot stand by and let this injustice happen! We must put a stop to this! Fear not good fellow, for we are here to aid you!" Eliwood cried.

The two bandits growled when suddenly an arrow was sticking out of the second bandit. The bandit fell over and gave a groan, he was clearly dead. Cormag began reloading the next bolt while saying, "Eliwood, next time skip the chivalrous speech, it takes too long." That statement got him a few chuckles from the people surrounding him including Mathew. In the meantime the other bandit began to shout orders. Cormag could hear the sounds of people moving in the nearby forests and bushes.

Cormag unsheathed his sword and the people near him did the same. Kaitlyn cried out, "Protect the man! Keep all the bandits away." She began to give more specific orders, such as for Mathew to go with the archers to be their eyes through the night. She sent Cormag to one of the small nearby bridges, alone.

_Excellent, she still remembers how good I am, still, she isn't one to take risks… eh, to hell with thinking about it, time to go earn my keep._

* * *

These bandits were no Black Fang, that was for certain. But like all fighting, it still presents a challenge. For any fool can hold a sword, only one who knows how to use it can be a threat, but that fool can still get lucky.

Slash. Parry. Slice. Jab. Duck. Cormag threw together a combination of complex moves, the bandits didn't stand a chance against Cormag's sword style, which is because he doesn't have one. Corvus always said that a style is predictable, like how warm it is outside. It isn't always able to be predicted, but you could come close. Cormag remedied that by improvising as he went. Sure, he had a few guidelines, but every fight with him was different.

Slice. Cut. Dodge. Jump away. Block. Counter. And with that the next bandit was dead. Cormag heard the whoosh of a blade and jumped to the side saving his back mostly. His carelessness earned him a cut on his back. He flinched with pain as he cut the bandit on the arm, and then went for a finishing blow through the heart.

Another bandit came. Another slice. Another duck. A punch to the gut. A slash across the chest. Another dead bandit._ Shit, how many are there? Haven't the others killed any, or did they all come here?_

With a roar, a bandit jumped at him from his left. A poor choice on the bandit's part. _Never leave your gut open, it's like holding a sign saying, 'stab me here.' _Cormag's sword swiftly entered the bandit's stomach. He looked around himself for more enemies, there were none. There was the sound of someone clapping behind him.

He looked up to see Hector leaning on his axe clapping. Hector walked down and said, "We rescued that peddler-, I mean, _merchant_ a while ago. You hadn't showed up so I came looking for you, impressive battle."

Between a few heavy breathes, Cormag said, "Why were the bandits after this merchant?"

"Merlinus thinks that it is because he looks rich."

"Merlinus?"

"That's his name."

"Ah."

"So now he is our official, how did Eliwood put it, transporter of our company."

"Damn, I missed all of this? You guys must have had an easier time than I did."

"Very, they seem to have mostly gone for you it seems."

Cormag sighed, he really needed to sleep, to have lost track of this much time.

* * *

Cold. Dark. Pain.

He got up and waited for his eyes to adjust. He was in a cell, but why? It took him a moment to think of the reason. Then it came to him, he was in Caelin. Damn, his head hurt. He felt a large lump on his head.

Now back to his question, why? It had something to do with Laus, didn't it?

"What's your name boy?" He looked up to see he was being addressed by his cellmate, a middle aged man who seemed to be looks of a soldier.

His name… which to give, he couldn't remember which he gave here. Damn, they hit him hard, at last he spoke, "I am Conrad."

* * *

Fog. Darkenss. The blur of trees as I ran.

Chased by them wasn't something I had in mind, never had my sword been so bloody.

A snap of a twig. Another one sprang up before I could ready my sword. I raised my hand shooting the ice out, killing him instantly. I gasped in pain, I shouldn't have done that, I was tired as it was. But all I could do is keep running. They wouldn't capture me again, not after last time.

The cover of the trees aided my escape, perhaps this was the time I could escape this accursed isle.

* * *

**Author note: Well, between prepping for High school finals and just being busy, I have found time to write. Not much to say except thanks for the reviews, since I got none, thanks for the follows, since I got none, and for the favorites, since I got none. Haha, I don't actually care about any of that. 200 views and only 5 reviews, 3 from the same guy. Thanks CCM(COOKIECHEESEMAN), you are forgiven! The other 197 are not! BWAHAHAHA! Eh, I've rambled on and made no sense for too long. But this marks the first chptr with the three **_**main**_** main characters, which will not be introduced until two chptrs ahead(at least the first one will be) and the second some other time (this is who my poll on my profile reflects, go vote or else CCM will have gotten to choose the name! Not that it isn't an awesome name, thanks CCM! **

**-CR**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I own Cormag, "Conrad" and unnamed major character #3 and half of Kaitlyn I guess.

* * *

After a long, hard trek, Eliwood's band of warriors had made it to Laus.

The castle of Laus was a sight to see. The castle's magnificence far outstripped the surrounding villages, which lead Cormag to believe that Marquess Laus was not the kindest most generous person.

Mathew walked up behind Cormag while he was gazing up at the castle. Mathew just shook his head and gave groan of disgust. Cormag glanced around seeing Mathew's look.

"What?" Cormag questioned.

"I've been in there, not a nice place. When you get in the castle you will see how much gold was spent on petty useless things," Mathew shook his head again.

"Why were you there? To steal things? Seems like a gold mine from the sound of it."

"Er, that's right, to steal things," Mathew said hesitantly. This caused Cormag to look him straight in the eyes for a moment before dropping the subject. "Hey, who is that?" Mathew pointed at a lone rider galloping across the plains between them and the castle.

Cormag stared hard at the rider for any indication of who it was. Yet the rider was not riding directly towards them, but rather, to Eliwood who was standing near the front of the company.

When the rider arrived Eliwood seemed to recognize him. They exchanged brief words before Eliwood took a step back. The rider removed a lance from its harness, a silver lance. Hector who was near Eliwood at the time lunged at the man. The man dodged and yelled out something.

It seemed to be that an army had been hidden in the fields and was now amassing in front of the company.

"Dammit, we seem to be popular these last few days," Cormag muttered angrily. Mathew laughed and flashed his signature two daggers.

* * *

While they may have been up against professional Laus soldiers, they were not all that strong. Other, more inexperienced members of Eliwood's seemed to be having a harder time. The brunt of the enemies seemed to be cavaliers who were heavily armored. Arrows were useless, unless Rebecca could get an accurate shot through a gap in their armor.

_We really need a mage, armor is just too big an obstacle to overcome without the right weapons,_ Cormag thought as he sliced through a cavalier's leg as he rode by. Cormag sword seemed to have an edge over his opponent's armor, which disturbed him. _What kind of weapon can cut this easily through armor? Its unnatural, _thought Cormag. But that didn't matter, it still cut and that is what a sword is for.

_Back to fighting. Thinking is too distracting._

Dodge. Duck. Dip. Dive. Dodge. Feint. Pull back. Slice. Dead.

Well, thinking didn't distract him that much.

The battle was going well. Cormag actually almost collapsed from laughter when Erk joined their party. He had been thinking about how nice it would be to have a magician in their midst. _Ah, but irony wouldn't be ironic without the ironic part, would it?_ That question alone took him through the next two soldiers, which wasn't very long at all.

Cormag made his way further south with the intention of warning the village in that direction of the battle. As if they hadn't seen it already, but hey, it pays to be polite.

There was a heavily armored knight near the village. _How in the fiery depths of hell can a man move in all of that!?_ The knight began to move in his direction.

"Dammit he saw me," he muttered to no one.

"Do you need help vanquishing this foe?" a voice came from behind. Cormag spun on his heels, an unwise decision with the knight after him. But he was surprised and surprised people make mistakes. His was rewarded with a scrape to his midsection.

He quickly glanced at the person behind him before engaging the knight. It was a woman with hair as red as blood. She had a feather tucked behind one ear and she was holding a staff. But this was no time to look at non-targets. This _was_ a battlefield after all.

The knight had already begun to hurl his lance forward again. He missed yet again. _God, if all the subordinates are like this I'd hate to see the head of the guard. These people are pathetic, they think all their armor will protect them._ He knocked it away with a bat of his sword. This startled the knight for some reason.

As the knight regained his footing, Cormag lunged striking the knight in an unprotected part of the arm. The knight screamed and Cormag spun around for a flashy finish. He killed the knight with an elegant stroke through the heart.

_Why did I just do that? Why be so flashy? A sword is a tool, nothing else,_ one voice said in his head. Another replied, _because there is a woman standing there idiot! God, you are stupid, she is a healer too! You have a gash on your side!_ Cormag had to agree with the second voice.

"Are you hurt? I couldn't help but notice through your excellent swordplay you got hit, will you allow me to heal it?" the woman said kindly. Cormag nodded and raised his arm so she could see it. She lifted her staff and began to chant quietly with her eyes closed.

This is what Cormag hated about healing. It was unnatural for skin to just knit together like that. It didn't feel right and caused Cormag to shift uncomfortably.

"Did it work?" she said as she opened her eyes.

Cormag said, "Yes, thank you. I have a question though, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Priscilla, I have been holed up in that village for a while now, I took this opportunity to get out of there," she said.

"Why were you stuck there?"

"I was waiting for my escort to arrive with help, the marquess has forbidden me from leaving." This seemed to be an uncomfortable topic for her so he launched into a new one.

"Who is your escort? Perhaps I've seen him or heard of him," he said thoughtfully.

"You probably wouldn't have heard of him, his name is Erk and he is a mage."

"No shit? Oh dammi-, I mean, sorry," he realized who he was talking to. Priscilla giggled and motioned for him to go on. "He joined our army for this battle, probably to help you. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"That would be delightful! Thank you…," she realized she never got his name.

"Cormag," he supplied for her. She nodded thankfully. "Well, let us be off then!"

* * *

By the time Cormag and Priscilla rejoined with the main group, they had wrapped up the fighting, with the exception of a few stray soldiers. Eliwood and Hector were talking with Erik who was clutching his chest in pain.

"If you will excuse me Sir Cormag, I must go see to Erk," Priscilla said with a smile.

"Sir Cormag? Huh, I like the sound of that. I hope to see you again Lady Priscilla before you go," he pulled off a perfect court bow, then added, "Unless you decide to remain with our merry bunch of conquesters?"

Priscilla looked thoughtful. She then said, "I shall think about it, should I want to, who should I speak with?"

"The one at the front with the flashy blue cape, Eliwood."

"Marquess Pherae's son?"

"The same one."

"Forgive me if it is wrong of me to ask, but why do you not call him 'Lord?'"

"I never call a noble or anyone ranked higher than me by a formality until they deserve it in my eyes," he said with a grin, "Which you have.

"Wh-what? I'm not ranked higher than you."

"Yes you are, you are a beautiful woman, and I'm a lowly mercenary. You have deserved a formality. Now don't keep waiting, if he is still like the Erk I know then his probably itching to get back to your side."

"Thank you for talking with me Sir Cormag, it has been a pleasure." She marched off to find Erk. Cormag smiled as she left.

"Hey! Cormag!"

Cormag spun around to see Mathew running up to him. "What?" Cormag asked.

"Caelin has been attacked! We are going to go and help them out. We don't know what has happened to Lyn or Kent or Sain!" Mathew said breathlessly.

Sigh, from the frying pan to the fire.

* * *

Conrad perked up at the commotion. How long had it been since he had been thrown in here, three? Four days? He groaned at the sounds. He remembered uncovering a plot within Laus which had to do with some 'Black Fang.' The Laus spies had him thrown in jail until his execution for treason against the crown of Caelin. Total shit, the treason part.

By the sounds of it Laus had followed through and begun to conquer Caelin. He looked out the cell doors. He could see his two swords leaning against the wall. If he could get out of the cell and grab those, he could rescue the marquess, Lyn and anyone else. But several iron bars stood between him and his goal.

"Damn…" he muttered.

* * *

I hate this place, it's a living hell.

They were still after me. This sword was alright at best, a rapier, it looked ready to snap in half at any time. But I still had the ice, the fire, the lightning, the wind… no, I would rather die than use those. I laughed at my cruel ironic joke. Rather die… ha, how true.

I can still hear the voices. The rustles. The shouts. All of it.

I won't stop. I'm not going back to the gate. Never again will I be an experiment of _him._ I would rather burn in hell than that.

* * *

**Author Note: Huzzah! Next chapter done! This is my best one I believe. Longest for sure. Hmm conquesters, what a cool made up word! Eh, but onto more important stuff. I now have an update schedule. I will always update on Wednesday (is that even spelled right?) and try to on Tuesday, Thursday. But I will never Monday and Friday. I might if I'm bored on weekends but it is unlikely. Well, remember to vote on the poll on my profile even if you hate this fic! So review, keep away from poisonous snakes, keep reading and don't drown!**

**-CR, master of random crap that annoys you as well as incompetent author.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer of truth: I don't own this… but you knew that, didn't you?

* * *

It was a fast and grueling pace that Eliwood had set. Caelin falling from a surprise attack was something none of them had foreseen.

Caelin. One of the smaller cantons of the country Lycia, but one of the most beautiful. With so much plant life that it could cloak someone when the looker was not looking carefully.

Eliwood called out to halt, at last they had arrived. Cormag could see the Laus troops spread out between the castle and its neighboring villages. _This looks fun_, he thought.

"Kaitlyn! What should our plan of attack be?!" Eliwood called. Kaitlyn who was usually not overly serious, was looking like her life depended on this battle.

That's a funny thought.

Cormag didn't know what history there was between her and Lyn nor did he care. He wasn't paid to care about things like that. He made his way towards Guy to stand for the battle.

Kaitlyn began to formulate plans, "Alright, Eliwood, you take… hang on, who is that?" She gestured towards a pegasus in the sky with a rider on its back.

"Lord Eliwood!" cried the rider.

"Florina!? Is that you?!" yelled Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn! I-," she was cut off by an arrow that swept past her. She dodged out of the way but began to fall from her pegasus. She screamed and Hector ran beneath her to catch her. Hector was flattened when she hit him. Cormag soon lost interest in Florina and cast his eye to where the arrow had come from: the woods.

There was a rustle which caught his attention. He removed his crossbow from his belt and held it at the ready as he slowly moved towards Eliwood and the others so to get a better angle of view. Suddenly an archer sprang up with an arrow knocked towards Florina. With the skill that made Cormag legendary, he brought up his crossbow and shot the archer dead in the forehead.

But like all good traps, there was like a backup plan. An archer a few feet away from the first sprang up with an arrow knocked like the first, but aimed at Eliwood. With an empty crossbow, no time and the thought "Shit," he leapt into the arrow's path. If Eliwood died he wouldn't see his father again, and Cormag wasn't about to let that happen.

This arrow hurt more than the one that he took for Lyn. He screamed which brought everyone's attention to him. He glanced at the arrow lodged in his mid-chest and groaned a painful groan.

"Dammit Eliwood… watch your own back… next time. Shit… Eliwood… find your father," Cormag felt himself nearing the void. He struggled to hang on to his life. There was a scream, not his. _Stupid archer, didn't get away, idiot._ He could feel a staff's effect on him. Was it Serra? Priscilla? Maybe both, thank god that she had decided to come with instead of stay in Laus.

He blacked out.

* * *

Eliwood was mad. How could he have been so careless as to leave his back exposed? Now one of his soldiers who owed no allegiance to him was lying on death's doorstep. He had spoken to Priscilla who had said she thought that he would live, but wasn't sure.

He sighed in frustration. He had volunteered to stay and guard Cormag's body. He left it to Hector to head up the fighting. He, Serra and Guy had stayed to watch Cormag. Eliwood was on constant alert, no longer would he be careless. He cast a glance to Cormag's body.

* * *

Cormag woke up. Or he thought he did. Everything surrounding him was black except for a door made of pure gold in front of him and a plain old wooden door behind him. Then a voice rang out.

_Well, well, well, I was wondering when you would find yourself here, nameless._

"Who said that?" Cormag cast a glance around. No one.

_You can't see me and never will nameless, now, listen to my words. Before you lies a choice, life or death. Gold for greed, horror, dread, misfortune and death. Wood for simplicity, practicality, human, happiness and life. You may now pick, life or death. Pick death and I shall let you live your afterlife, pick life however, and I will bring you to the exact moment in your time now._

"You can't be serious? No one can come back from the dead! I'm not immortal or invincible!"

_Immortal, not invincible, there is a difference. This choice is entirely up to you, nameless._

"Why do you call me 'nameless?' I do have a name."

_You picked it, did you not? It is not your true name, thus you are a person without name, nameless. Pick your door._

"It may not be my actual name, but Cormag is who I have become." He glanced at each door._ So much to do… _He slowly walked to the plain wooden door and reached for the handle and hesitated. He shook his head and grabbed the handle and wrenched it open and-

* * *

-jolted up so that he was sitting straight up. His hand crept to his sword hilt before he looked around to see a somber Guy and a crying Serra. They looked just as freaked out as he did at him coming back from the dead.

"Cormag! But… you were dead!" Serra cried whipping the tears from her face with astonishment.

"By father sky, Cormag… you never cease to amaze me." Guy whispered.

Cormag slowly got up, reaching for his discarded crossbow, he began to head towards the field until Serra stopped him.

"Cormag, you just… died. You can't push yourself. Fight would be considered pushing yourself," she said shakily.

Cormag smiled, "I appreciate your concern." He pushed past her in a gentle way to get to the battle field, his home.

* * *

Eliwood gritted his teeth in anger. Cormag was dead and there was nothing he could have done. He had met up with Lady Lyndis and her few soldiers. But his whole company was fighting with heavy hearts grieving for Cormag. Most of the company didn't care for his cocky attitude, but he was still a human and they grieved all the same.

He had spoken with Kent, Lady Lyndis' right hand knight, about who they still needed to rescue. Kent had told him that the Marquess still needed saving as well as the recently appointed Knight Commander Conrad. When Eliwood questioned about this Conrad, Kent spoke with the highest respect for the new commander.

"He is a trustworthy person who would risk his life for the sake of others each time. He is one of the best fighters I have ever seen, that is, except for that mysterious Cormag who traveled with us a year ago…" he trailed off when he saw Eliwood's expression.

When Hector killed the enemy Laus commander, no one celebrated, no cheers were heard. The name Cormag was still heavy in their hearts.

* * *

"Sir! The enemy forces have broken through, they will be here in moments! We need all hands in the fray!" a soldier yelled to the jailer and his subordinates.

"Damn…" muttered the jailer.

"Hey!" a prisoner said from a cell trying to get the jailer's attention, "I have heard that Marquess Ostia's brother rides with your opponent. I have a grudge against Ostia and would be happy to assist you in this fight." The man speaking had red hair and was quite strong.

The jailer considered, and then said, "If you betray us there isn't much you can do." The jailer handed him a sword. Conrad made eye contact to the red haired man. The man met his gaze, and then saw the loose set of keys hanging on the wall. He reached for them and tossed them to Conrad, while at the same time, dropping his sword to cover for in case Conrad missed the catch. He didn't. The soldiers looked at him strangely, than they all departed including the red haired man.

Conrad wasted no time unlocking his cell and the surrounding cells, which included three soldiers and a knight as well as Monk named Lucius. They all armed themselves with the weapons they had before the attack, the knight's lance, the soldiers' lances, Lucius' light magic tome and Conrad's two swords.

Oh, this was going to get fun.

* * *

Out of the forest. Finally. I have not got the energy to even lift my rapier. If my life depended on it, I could cast the ice, maybe the lightning.

And as soon as I did I would feel pain like no other. That is my curse. Thankfully the ice hadn't broken in the chase, or else they would have had me. For good.

But I can't keep going… need rest…

* * *

**Author Note: another chapter done! The poll for the name of Main Character #3 has been decided! 100% of the 1 votes went to… Cynthar! A sick name, I might add. Thanks to COOKIECHEESEMAN for that! ****Another thing, the whole door scene was based off the Night Angel Trilogy (Best book series ever!) and I will be making more subtle/not so subtle references to it. So as a wrap, other things in this fic were inspired by that.** Nothing else to add I guess…

…

…

**MUFFINS!**

**-CR, Author Unextraordinaire **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer of disclaimers: FE7 is not mine, wish it was.

* * *

"Well mates, you three should go meet up with Lord Eliwood. Same goes for you Lucius. I'm going to go see if there are any more prisoners in the castle," Conrad quickly left as his very small force left the opposite way.

The castle of Caelin was not very big as castles go. But it was still a maze of corridors and rooms. But Conrad was not to be stopped. He was going to kill these bastards who captured his place of sanctuary, one by one if he had to.

He soon arrived at the outer courtyard. He hid behind a pillar as he watched near thirty Laus soldiers march by. He unsheathed his twin swords. They had been through a lot but when he was a mercenary who made quite a bit of gold, he had a mage put a spell of protection on them so that they would not break. They still looked as new as the day they were forged. The silver laced with iron looked unblemished. He had chosen to forge them with iron mixed so that they would have that swiftness of an iron sword.

He really needed that for his style of fighting.

He fingered the blue hilts of his swords, and then put into action another mage's spell. The spell fused two swords together to make a double-sided double-hilted sword. He had been the first to actually have the spell put on his body. Now, he was the only one in Elibe who could do this spell with any two swords.

He held his fused sword in one hand, with half of the sword behind his back to disguise who he was.

He was _constantly_ recognized because of that.

He stepped out from the pillar walking to the soldiers. They noticed him and he got into his stance.

_Prepare for hell like you've never seen it before,_ he thought.

* * *

Cormag made his way to the courtyard. It seemed like the best entrance for him to make so that he could surprise the enemy.

He was more surprised to see that, there were near thirty Laus troops in the courtyard. He readjusted his grip on his sword and hid behind a nearby pillar. There were pillars around the whole garden. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't run like last time, he was better this time. When those mercenaries tried to kill Corvus and himself, he ran. He would make it up to Corvus when he found him.

He reexamined the situation. The soldiers were just moving through, he could kill a few at the back from a surprise attack. But before he could move to attack, a man stepped out from a pillar opposite himself.

This man was dressed in black leather armor. He had shoulder guards and was holding a double-sided sword.

_Double-sided!_

The man engaged the first of the soldiers, killing him in a matter of seconds. Cormag ran into the fray stabbing a soldier in the back. That, of course, led to his detection. Both of them fought on either side of the soldiers. Cormag cut his way through so that he could see his partner in this conflict. There was no doubt about it, it was him.

Corvus.

Cormag immediately went back to back with Corvus and began to fight with him. Corvus seemed to realize it was Cormag at the same time because he got into their fighting position they had during their years as mercenaries.

"Duck!" Cormag yelled. Corvus obeyed without question as an arrow whipped by over where his head had been mere seconds ago. They had cut down near half of them by now. It reminded Cormag how unstoppable they were together.

"Sidestep!" Corvus yelled. Cormag was thankful for Corvus' eyes, or else he would have been skewered with that lance. Counter. Dodge. Cut. Killed. But why was he worried? That voice had told him he was immortal. So, he had nothing to fear, right? He preferred not test out that in case it was just a figment of his imagination.

_Eyes on the prize Cormag, keep focus._

They continued to work like this, yelling out commands for the other when they missed it. After a few intense minutes they had killed the last soldier.

"So commander, never thought I would see you here," Cormag said with a grin, "Why Caelin?"

Corvus chuckled, "Well mate, I knew you would be looking for me. I heard you traveled with Lady Lyndis and I thought that you would come back to visit. So I took the job here as Knight Commander under the name Conrad. Those mercenaries got into positions of power, I had to stay hidden mate. I'm sorry I had to hide from you for so long, I owe you."

Cormag shook his head, that was his commander alright. "Fine, but you should come with Eliwood's company instead, we are always moving about and you can keep in fighting condition with a mate who can hold his own against you."

"I didn't like this job anyway. Fine mate, you win."

* * *

When Guy and Serra rejoined the fray, Eliwood's moral plummeted. Cormag was dead so they had come to aid them. Eliwood fought with renewed vigor. He would get revenge for Cormag's death. Mathew, he could tell, had noticed as well. His demeanor had changed.

The battle itself had been going well. A few Caelin soldiers had joined the fray with a monk named Lucius who Lady Lyndis knew and a red headed swordsman joined them as well. They had the commander pinned down in the throne room. Unfortunately it wasn't the Marquess Laus. The commander fell quickly when Erk melted his armor and Marcus scored a hit on him, they had been the first to make it through the battle.

After the battle, Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis spoke with an Ostian spy: Leila. She told them of Marquess Caelin's safety and that his father was on Valor, the Dread Isle. The three Lords went off to prepare for the journey.

"Why hello Mathew," the Ostian spy said to her cohort.

"Hello Leila," he tried to smile but his sadness was clear.

"What's wrong? You are always so cheerful," she questioned.

"Before the battle, my friend Cormag took an arrow for Lord Eliwood and now… he is dead."

"…Is this the same Cormag that you met in Caelin a year ago?" she asked.

A simple 'yes' was his reply. Leila hugged him and he kissed her. In the distance he heard shouting, such as Hector yelling, "Son of a bitch!" and other nonsense.

Mathew wanted this moment to last forever.

"I'm sorry Mathew… but I must go… I'll see you in Ostia," she began to walk away.

Mathew sighed and nodded.

* * *

When Cormag met up with the rest of the company, he was welcomed back with surprise. They had all thought he was dead. Serra and Guy hadn't had a chance to tell them yet he guessed.

When Corvus emerged, Kent through up a salute and Sain rolled his eyes. Corvus walked right up to Lyn and said, "I resign from Knight Commander." That took the salute off of Kent in disbelief.

"Come on Corvus, we need to spar. I have to see if you've gotten any better."

As they walked away, Guy ran to tell Mathew and Sain muttered, "Did he say Corvus…?"

* * *

Thank god I found this shelter. There are a lot of them on Dread Isle though. They won't stop the search. He would know when I would leave the island. I can't light a fire without them seeing me. Casting the fire would send me into an unconscious state too.

He called it a gift for me to cast the magic without a tome. I call it a curse.

* * *

**Author note: Yay, Corvus is back, but I'm sure you all saw that coming. It was pretty obvious. Well, chapters hopefully will get more interesting now that the boring part of the game is over. Thanks to all readers, but this time, more of you should review.**

**-CR, el autor desesperado**

**(Desperate author) **

**For those of you who want to know what Corvus looks like, check this out:**

art/Kylar-Stern-192485165?moodonly=1#comments


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own, won't own, want to own (FE7).

**Note- You can obviously tell I don't put notes before chptrs so this must be important. That link for Corvus didn't work (My fail…). It is now on my profile.**

* * *

Port Badon. The port famous for magnificent ships, arenas, shops and cutthroat pirates.

While the three Lords were out looking for transportation to the Dread Island, Mathew was wandering the streets. He had a lot on his mind and wished to think about it. When he heard that Cormag had somehow lived, he was overjoyed. He never thought anyone could ever live from a wound like that, but he had seen Cormag walk away from a wound like that a year ago in Caelin.

He cast his thoughts towards the man named Corvus. The ex-knight commander was a strange person. He had a tattoo on his left hand, wore nearly all black except for the brown leather armor he used instead of plate armor, had a strange accent and wielded a double sided sword. He didn't know much else about him except he used to be a mercenary. His Ostian spy senses told him to be suspicious.

As luck would have it, he came across an empty area that had Cormag and Corvus. Both had their swords drawn and held a stance without moving. Corvus had one half of his sword behind his back and the other half sticking out from his hand. Cormag had his sword positioned at a deadly upright angle.

If they detected Mathew's presence, they didn't show it. Instead, Corvus rushed at Cormag brandishing his sword. Cormag rolled beneath his swipe and took a shot at Corvus' knees. Corvus jumped back, disconnected his sword into two swords.

Mathew didn't even know he could do that.

He began to attack Cormag with both blades simultaneously. Cormag deflected every strike with his one sword. Cormag tried to trip Corvus with his leg, but Corvus, as if he expected it, leapt backwards.

A group of people, in addition to Mathew, had begun to stand and watch their fight. Some even started taking bets. Cormag and Corvus kept at it as if nothing happened.

"Above!" Cormag yelled.

"To the left!" Corvus yelled back.

"Below!" Cormag replied with another yell.

"Above!" Corvus yelled again.

Mathew stared at them. They were shouting out where their swords were going to be, that much he gathered. But their swords never ended up where they said. When Cormag had yelled 'above,' his sword had been to the right, and when he yelled 'below' his sword had been above. Corvus had yelled 'to the left' and his sword was below and he yelled 'above' and his sword was to the left.

_Wait a minute,_ he thought. As he reviewed what he had just occurred to him, he watched their ongoing fight. _Both of them are yelling out where their swords are going to be two strikes later! They can predict the battle!_ And he was right, as he looked more, he proved himself right again.

"And the finish!" Cormag yelled out. He slashed at Corvus' ribs. Corvus deflected and while his sword was down Cormag punched him in the face. Hard enough to knock him over but soft enough to not damage anything.

The crowd went quite. Cormag laughed and helped Corvus up.

"Dammit mate, that wasn't very nice," Corvus growled.

"That was revenge for when you tripped me!"

"And that was for when you punched me in the gut!"

"And that was for when you kicked me in the shins!"

Corvus paused and then grinned. "Fine, you win. I'll get you one of these times."

"You wish."

Mathew was surprised that Cormag would end a battle like that. He thought Cormag would have the honor to keep fighting instead of turning to dirty tactics. In fact he walked over to him asked him.

He answered, "I already had him beaten, in three to ten strikes he would have been done. I just decided to get revenge for previous engagements. And about the honor part, I've known people that have died because of their views in favor of honor. I'm no hero from a kid's fairy story. I am not strictly a _good_ guy. I may be on the side of good, but don't think for a second, that I am a good man."

Mathew didn't know how to respond to that. Cormag always said things like that. Such as that he was a soldier and his life was just a tool for war. Instead he asked a new question: "What was that whole thing where you called out each other's attacks two strikes before they happened?"

Corvus was the one who answered that. "Well mate, in the country I hail from, which is Nabata, it is a skill that some people learn. I learned it from my mentor and I taught it to Cormag. It relies on intense concentration, if you can get into a state of high enough concentration in battle and the other opponent doesn't know how to, you can defeat them almost every time."

"You're from Nabata?" Mathew questioned.

"Yeah mate, that's where my accent is from and this tattoo," he removed his gauntlet and rolled up his arm sleeve to reveal the rest of his tattoo. It was two lines that started at the tip of his hand and continued up his arm to his elbow. The black lines curved and interloped getting smaller and smaller as they went to his elbow. "It is a symbol of my clan in Nabata. It is shaped like the infinity symbol turned sideways to show that our swordmasters can topple any opponent, that no one is everlasting. And I get closer to defeating Cormag each time I fight him. He may only be twenty two and I twenty four, but he is better than me by a life time's work of swordmastery. But I will not give up."

Mathew was surprised at Corvus' determination. It was pretty clear he couldn't pass up Cormag, but he tried none the less.

They both gathered up their equipment and accompanied Mathew back to where the Lords wished to meet.

* * *

The three Lords had gotten hold of a ship. A pirate ship.

The pirates seemed to be honest pirates. That made Cormag laugh when it crossed his mind. But to make things weirder, a purple haired shaman joined their company named Canas.

But what was an adventure without surprise after all?

Himself, Corvus, and Mathew had been some of the last to board. The only ones slower than them were tactician Kaitlyn, Priscilla and Guy. The latter two both arrived together and only Cormag saw them before the stopped holding hands. He'd have to ask Guy about it later.

Thinking of Kaitlyn, he hoped she had gotten over her infatuation for him. He didn't love and doubtfully never would. That night, he wish was half granted.

* * *

That night, Cormag sat upon deck sleeping. It was calm enough waters so that he could sleep without getting splashed. He was interrupted when Kaitlyn came on deck. He opened one eye and said, "Isn't it a bit late for you to be out here?"

Kaitlyn whipped around having not have seen him. She relaxed once she saw who it was. "I was just looking at the view…" she trailed off.

Cormag raised an eyebrow, "A bit dark for that isn't it?"

She looked flustered. "Actually, I had heard you were out here and I came looking for you. It isn't that safe to be out here like this."

"That's not why you're out here, it is easy to tell when people are lying once you know what to look for. So again, why are you looking for me?"

"Ah…well… I guess I will just get this over with. Since your being so blunt, I will be too. I… love you Cormag. I came to see if you returned those feelings."

"Ha, that is blunt. But no, I do not. I'm not someone you would want to be in a relation with. I'm not a good man. You are just infatuated. Not in love. And nothing you say can make me change my mind." He closed his eyes. He heard Kaitlyn slowly walk away. If he did anything to offend her overly, he would deal with it in the morning. He needed sleep and he was glad all of that was over.

* * *

He did seem to have made Kaitlyn rather depressed and sad, for Lyn, Kaitlyn's longest friend, came to him with accusations.

"What did you do to her?!" She said in a loud whisper to Cormag, whom she rudely awoke.

"Wha?" Cormag said confused.

"You know what I mean! What did you do to Kaitlyn!?" she said angrily.

"She brought it upon herself, I reacted as you would have in my position."

"When are you going to tell me what it was!?"

"She came on the deck last night and said she loved me, I rejected her. Just as you would have done in my position." Lyn looked a combination of shocked and surprised. She was saved answering when Captain Fargus yelled that a dory had hit their boat.

Inside the boat, laid Ninian, or so Eliwood had exclaimed. That attracted Lyn and left Cormag in peace. He closed his eyes enjoying the ocean breeze.

Until a boat crashed into their boat from the fog with Black Fang sails.

No one was prepared. No one had their weapons with them. And to make things worse, another boat collided with them on the other side. Cormag, who always kept his sword on him, jumped up and drew it and fought the nearest soldier. The Captain had been called below deck due to leakage from the collision.

Cormag yelled, "Go! Everyone go get your weapons! I can hold them off by myself! Don't worry about me!"

Corvus soon joined him, he was the first to emerge from the cabin. Together they wreaked havoc on the two vessel's soldiers until the others came. The enemies were not altogether very tough. Bartre managed to cut the planks up that held their ship and one of the others together causing them to drift apart. Wil preceded light an arrow on fire and hit the drifting ship, catching it on fire.

They used the same tactic for the other ship, or at least tried to. All the shamans on the other ship made it difficult for that to happen. Captain Fargus and his 'suicide squad' got up on deck and lived up to their names by charging across onto the other ship. No survivors were left on the Black Fang ship.

* * *

I sat up. Where was I? I had last felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. Damn, must have been knocked out.

But now the Black Fang had me. They would take me back to him. I swore that it wouldn't happen. I will have to cast the fire. They don't know how strong I am. I can take these one hundred soldiers, maybe at the cost of my life, but I'm in hell already.

I slowly reached my hand out...

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for being a day late. With school starting back up in full swing and playing too much online multiplayer of the game The Last Story I ran out of time. Anyway… thanks to hunterd for the favorites and follows and thanks to JinzoMask656 for the follow. They made my day. This is now the longest Swordmaster chptr. I am proud of the fight scene, and I know that Cormag and Kaitlyn scene sucked, but hell, that's for you to judge.**

**-CR, The Last Story addict**

**(I feel the random need to put a not famous quote at the end of every chapter starting now, so… Huzzah!)**

"**No one is perfect. And even if we were, then life wouldn't have any meaning."**

**-Me, Cormag Ravenstaff**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did with all the business with FE13… and I don't own Cynthar's appearance. That would be whoever designed The Last Story.

* * *

I extended my hand towards the soldiers in front of me. _He_ obviously hadn't told them about my power or else they would have bound my hands _and_ knocked me out. Instead they made me walk.

There were roughly one hundred soldiers. Enough for any type of battle. But I'm not any type of person. I took a deep breath.

And casted.

The fire leapt from my fingers like a liquid. It was my favorite of the four: Fire, Ice, Wind and Lightning. The soldier in front of me screamed as his armor melted to his back. Confusion sparked through the troop. They had never seen anyone cast magic without a tome.

I casted the fire each and every way, concentration on the archers. They drew back their bows aiming to injure, not kill. Advantage for me. I launched a fire ball in their direction which exploded at their feet, killing, if not injuring, them all. I found a soldier who was dead. I pinched his rapier off him. He didn't need it anymore and I couldn't find mine.

I wasn't a bad swordsman, but I was most certainly not the best. I preferred to fight with a dagger. Speaking of which, where was it? Pain.

An arrow protruded from my back. Damn, keep casting the fire dammit! It may kill you, but they will certainly kill you! I whipped around and blasted fire from both my hands at the remaining archer. I began to sweat that had nothing to do with the fire. The pain was building, I could feel it. As soon as I stopped casting I might feint. But I can't do that with soldiers still there.

The remaining soldiers had formed up into a group with lances, axes and swords pointing at me. I seemed to have killed all the archers. Lucky me. Not lucky for them. There foolishly decided to get into a group. Easy pickings. I reached up to cast for hopefully the last time and I watched my arm tremble. Not good. But I ignored it and shot the flames. The heat soared passed me extended fingers. In the left of my view, I saw through my eye a sword master running up to kill me.

I cast the flames up the tip of my rapier as I stabbed him. That was probably why it snapped in half. But I was too delirious to notice. I was facing the consequences of my actions. It was like my insides had been lit on fire. I screamed louder than I ever had before. It hurt worse than a thousand arrow wounds and the worst part is that I wouldn't die, I had to suffer. Arrows can kill, this cannot.

I reached blindly for something to hold on to. Anything would do, I needed to keep myself steady. Too late. I fell over hitting my head. Didn't even feel it. _He_ had told me this would happen, and I had experience. He also told me that it would be worse when I reach my limit. I can only cast a certain amount of each element in my entire life before it snaps. I could die.

Thankfully that hadn't happened. I would know it. I reached blindly around for something, anything. It seemed fate had taken pity on me and I had grasped hold of my dagger. It was a long knife. Very sharp. I screamed again when the pain rekindled. This time it felt like scalding hot knives piercing my back. I crawled behind a tree to lean on. Then I heard something in midst of all the pain.

Footsteps.

A man in a black cloak was nearing me. I gripped the rapier still not noticing it being broken.

* * *

Cormag was enjoying the breeze while it lasted. They were mere minutes away from Dread Isle. Fargus and his crew began rowing them ashore.

When he got out he surveyed the island. It was beautiful in a sense, lots of plant life and it had a sort of peaceful fog on it narrowing visibility. But the fact that it gave Cormag the chills didn't help.

Fargus spoke to the three Lords about how he would wait for two weeks before leaving and one of his crew men, Dart had decided to join them. They were about to move on when they saw a person in the near distance. The three Lords walked up first to investigate. Mathew followed having good eyesight and then Cormag followed in case it was an enemy.

As they go close Mathew's face flickered with recognition. He muttered, "Leila?" He proceeded towards the person. Cormag also paused for a moment wondering where he had heard that name before. The he got it, it was the woman whom Mathew loved. Then a question sprung up, why was she her? Why was she so still? Why didn't she greet him if she clearly knew him? That caused a few reasons to appear in his mind, the most logical not something he wanted to consider. But Mathew's scream was what proved what Cormag dreaded to be true.

As he got closer to her body, he could see that it was true, she was dead. Mathew swore quietly through tears. The three Lords started a mournful and quiet conversation. Mathew walked away muttering, "She has to be buried."

Cormag sadly watched him go, he needed to be alone. And he couldn't do anything to comfort him after all. He worried what would happen to the cheery thief. His worries were soon ignored by him when a nomadic trooper rode up, grabbing Lyn and holding her with a knife to the throat. Cormag drew up his crossbow, he had lost the hand crossbow to a bad encounter with a mage. He aimed at the nomad saying, "Drop her."

The trooper looked at him saying, "The moment you launch that arrow I will cut her throat, could you live with that?" His lips curled into a smile.

"My crossbow shoots fast, are you willing to take that chance? And your back is open besides, now!" Eliwood had been creeping up on the trooper, rapier drawn. When Cormag yelled he struck. The nomad used his knife to deflect the blow but Cormag had shot him in the back during the quick fight.

The nomad cursed, dropped Lyn and rode off blowing a horn. Bushes started rustling. The sounds of footsteps could be heard in the near distance. Cormag drew his blade. So did the surrounding Lords and people. The rest of their small army got the hint and armed themselves.

The enemy came quickly. These Black Fang opponents were stronger than any they had faced previously. The fighting was brutal, they outnumbered Eliwood's company. But Eliwood had some of the strongest warriors on the continent. And to top it off, a Pegasus rider had come and joined their side as a result of Florina talking with her.

Cormag's black cloak swished as he spun around. He engaged an enemy mercenary. He slashed. The mercenary blocked. Cormag used his momentum to spin around with a jump and he kicked his opponent in the face. He quickly stabbed him in the gut. Cormag took his stance as he waited for his next opponent. It gave him a chance to look briefly around. He saw smoke gathering in the distance.

His gaze was disrupted by an enemy lancer trying to spear him. A quick disarming move followed by more improvisation. Another dead soldier.

The nomadic trooper from before had run out and began to fight Corvus. Corvus seemed to be superior to his opponent so Cormag left him to his fighting. Soon after, Lyn joined Corvus and together they took down the Sacaen man on the horse. When his soldiers saw this they didn't retreat, but they lost all their moral making them easy opponents.

Soon the battle was finished. Cormag hung back near the edge of the trees. He heard an ear piercing scream. He turned around to see it had come from the area with all the smoke. He cautiously strode towards the sound when he heard another. He quickened his pace towards the noise.\

* * *

The man got closer and closer. I fingered the rapier making sure I wouldn't let it go in my haziness. He had reached my tree. I sprung out and threw my rapier up-

* * *

-into Cormag's face! Cormag surveyed the man. He wore a blue coat that was held together a little below his neck with a strap. An amulet hung from his neck as well. He wore a leather glove on only one hand and a bracelet of silver on his other. Cormag could see the man's bare lower chest and he had a belt strapped diagonally across his lower chest. Strapped to his lower back was a long sheathed knife. What was most striking about the man was his silvery white hair which hung messily as if it grew that way, he had an eye patch as well.

They both looked at the rapier the man was holding out. The broken rapier. It didn't even reach Cormag's neck. The man abruptly dropped it and took out his dagger. He was visibly shaking as though he was in pain. Yet he had no wounds except an arrow in his shoulder. But that shouldn't cause a man near his age to shake like that.

"Black Fang bastards…" he whispered.

Cormag looked puzzled, but then realized he was wearing black. "I'm no Black Fang, my company and I just finished destroying a whole troop! We can help you or better yet, you can join us! You seem to be against the Black Fang, so why not? What is your name?"

"My name… I do not have one, but you may call me Cynthar. I do not trust you, I would like… to speak to your leaders… I will kill you all if you deceive me. I caused all this, I can do it easily… shit, I'm going to feint. Don't fuck up kid." He abruptly collapsed and Cormag caught him.

"Kid? What is he talking about? We're like the same age…" he picked up Cynthar. He began to march back to their camp.

* * *

**Author Note: Just to let you all know, I recently got FE13 and if any of my updates are ever late, that's why. If you get it ever, do hard mode, it isn't that hard if you are good at FE games in general. There is now a link of Cynthar on my profile. 'till next time!**

**-CR, FE Lunatic**

"**Assassination is an art milord, and I am this city's most accomplished artist."**

**-Durzo Blint, Night Angel Trilogy**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Take a guess, do you _think_ I own FE?

* * *

Cormag carried Cynthar back to their camp. After passing him off to Priscilla, he looked for Eliwood to tell him. He found Eliwood where expected, talking with Hector. And as was expected, when he told them, Hector was skeptical.

"After you found him, not knowing anything about him, you bring him here! He could be a Black Fang spy for all we know!" Hector said angrily. Cormag shook his head.

"He clearly had been the one to cast all those flames. And the dead were without a doubt, Black Fang." Cormag replied.

"You're too trusting Cormag! He might cut our throats while we sleep! He-" Eliwood cut him off.

"Peace Hector! We won't know until we speak with him. Where is he Cormag?" Eliwood questioned.

"I left him with Priscilla, so probably the healer's tent," Cormag said with a shrug. Eliwood nodded and left to find him. Cormag and Hector stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Hector excused himself. Cormag chuckled at his behavior.

* * *

_Ugh… where am I? Ah yes, that man carried me somewhere. _Cynthar opened his eyes. He examined his surroundings, he was in a round tent on a bed. There was a red-headed girl in the tent with him holding a staff, the healer.

When Cynthar began to sit up, she rushed over to him. "Don't get up! You're not well yet, you should just sit still."

"Sitting still gets one killed, relax. I'm fine, this has happened to me before. It'll wear off in an hour or two." He began to sit up straighter when voice called out to the healer. Priscilla, he called her. The voice said something about some guy, or was his name Guy? Eh, irrelevant.

The man that that voice belonged to walked into the tent as she walked out blushing. The man was a red-head as well, almost like… could it be?

"Elbert?" Cynthar questioned.

The man's eyes widened, and then said, "No, I am Eliwood. Elbert is my father. Do you know him? Where is he? Is he well?" Cynthar held up a hand to stop the spout of questions.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, Eliwood of Pherae. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my father, Lord Elbert. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, we were both at Dragon's Gate until I escaped. Is your goal to kill Nergal or just to rescue the Marquess?" Cynthar asked.

"Well, I came to rescue my father. I don't know what kind of a man Nergal is, but for what he has done to us, and to others, I will stop him if it is within my power. Is my father alright?"

"Not for long, Nergal will kill him soon. You must be quick of pace should you want to save him. Who was that man who brought me here?"

Eliwood didn't seem happy at all to hear that news, in fact, plain miserable would be a better description. "That man was our best swordsman, Cormag. I actually don't know much about him, now that I think about it." Eliwood appeared disturbed now that that thought had crossed his mind. Instead of dwelling on it, he asked, "Who are you, I mean, I know your name. Or at least what you call yourself. But how can you cast magic without a tome?"

Cynthar didn't like where this was going at all. "Do I have to answer that?" his tone had turned cold.

Eliwood looked passive. He answered, "No, you don't. But realize, you come off as very suspicious. There are some who would kill you if you even flinch the wrong way. I would very much like it if you answered the question, but I do not force you."

Cynthar looked off into the distance for a few moments. _I have to lie, they would kill me the moment I told the truth, but what makes sense? What… of course, I should have thought of that right away. _"I was born with these powers. Nergal found me and captured me. For the past many years I've lived on Dread Isle, no company but him and his… experiments." The last part was true, "That's how I lost my eye. I've been through hell itself and back. I'm on the doorstep, could leave, could stay. If I accompany you, you must swear though never to speak my name, even whisper it, while at the Gate."

Eliwood nodded believing every word, "I swear on my life. I shall pass the word around, if that's all right with you?"

Cynthar looked surprised he took his story that well, even if it was false. "One more thing you should know, never plan a strategy that includes my magic. Ever."

Eliwood was puzzled, "Why?"

Cynthar looked like he was thinking hard, "Let me put it into perspective. Think of me as standing on a rope bridge. The four ropes holding it to the cliff are the elements Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind. If I use one of them too much, it will snap. Like too much tension on a rope. Never again will I be able to use that element again. And in addition, I will have to become stable when that happens. For example, if I break the Fire, the bridge is shaky. I need to ensure my balance and not fall before concentrating on other things. Not to mention that every time I use my magic, I cause great pain to myself, and breaking an element will cause me pain of unspeakable proportions. Though as punishment, it won't kill me. I'm getting off track now, say then I were to break, let's say… the Lightning. Now the bridge has only two ropes holding it. I have to take more time balancing, and I am one step closer to my death.

'If I were to break the Ice, only one rope would remain. I am hanging onto dear life now, very close to dying, only a matter of time. And if the rope representing wind snaps, I'm dead. No stopping it. So, as you can see, using magic will be my downfall. The only time I choose to use is when I'm in a life threatening situation. Such as before, those men were going to take me back to Nergal. Never again will I be his _possession_!" Cynthar spoke calmly for a man who could easily die, until the end when he spoke of Nergal.

Eliwood chose not to pursue the subject after hearing about Cynthar's powers.

Instead, he said, "I see you carry a knife, how good are you with it?" Cynthar looked at him for a moment, then grabbed his knife, pulled it out of its sheath and threw it at the center post of the tent with deadly accuracy. This was surprising, saying that it was almost long enough to be considered a short sword, slightly shorter than the full length of Eliwood's right arm.

"When stuck in a cell with a keeper who knows you can't escape, this was all I had to do. I'd say I'm pretty good," Cynthar said with a chuckle.

"I'll tell Cormag you're his responsibility, you two will get right along," Eliwood trailed off. With people like this in his army, how could they fail?

* * *

**Author Note: Did not expect this to be so long. Yes, a boring chptr, but necessary. To make it up to you, I will have a 90% chance of getting time to write this weekend. One chptr for sure, probably two, maybe three. On a side note, Corvus' accent can be compared to Australian. Another side note, check out Gingalain's new FE fic that yours truly, is betaing. It is quite good. A thank you for all reviews, favorites and follows. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some FE13 to play…**

**One last thing, some people have been saying, "This is a self-insert!" "This is a Gary Stu!", while I do not intend this to be a Gary Stu, I no longer care. If that stands between you and a possibly good story, you need to sort out your priorities. I still say it isn't (I would know wouldn't I?) but you can judge. To hell with it!**

**-CR, The One Who does not Rule All**

"**If loving you is a sin then I'm history's greatest criminal."**

**-Unknown (Actually, I read this in a fanfic and don't remember who wrote it… oops)**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: … (Quoting Jaffar here)

* * *

"So I'm supposed to be in charge of you Cynthar? You seem like you can take care of yourself, even without your magic," Cormag said with a frown. Cynthar had just told him what Eliwood and he had discussed. Cormag was not particularly happy, he hated being in charge. He was more of a shadow, one who works hard but is rarely seen.

"Yes, he said we would both get along just fine," Cynthar said.

"And why is that? We don't seem to be anything alike."

"I believe he said that after I threw my dagger into the tent pole and said that I was quite good," Cynthar recollected.

Cormag's mouth began to twitch into a grin, "Well, that is how I made my entrance isn't it… Alright kid, I will watch over you."

"I'm not a kid! I'm at least twenty! You can't be much older!" Cynthar protested.

Cormag started to laugh, "I'm twenty three Cynthar, so you are a kid to me. At least… I _think_ I'm twenty three. I woke up one day on a road side with no idea who I was. Even Cormag isn't my real name, but hell, I sure look twenty three," he said with a grin.

Cynthar looked down remembering _his_ past, the torture, all of it. He decided to launch into a different topic. He questioned, "I heard from most people that you are one of the most skilled swordmasters to walk Elibe. How did you get so good?"

"They say that now do they? Well, when I woke up I only had this sword," he gestured to the one on his back, "and the clothes on my back. I'm as good as I was then, I have no idea how. Maybe the gods or Elimine bestowed these powers upon me. Because when I fight, I feel… inhuman. As if another is adding their strength to mine. The moves are all me, that I know for a fact. But the speed, the power are… different. As for this sword, it never dulls and it hasn't broken, which leads me to believe it can't. I'm just as strange as you I guess."

* * *

Dragon's Gate. A structure unlike any human has yet to see. Made by the power of dragons, not man. It is here that Eliwood's conquest to rescue his father has taken him. Black Fang patrol the grounds. A tough fight awaits them…

Cormag fingered the hilt of his blade nervously. Mathew, who still had not recovered from Leila's death and doubtfully ever would, had been sent out to scout. Cormag was scared that he might take risks in his depression. Cormag knew what lose felt like, he was a mercenary, his comrades died every day. But he had never felt anything on this scale. He sighed, it was out of his hands now.

He sat down beside Priscilla. It had been awhile since he had spoken with her. She smiled at him when he sat down. He returned the smile and with a question, "You and Guy are getting serious, are you?"

She blushed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Cormag laughed, "Oh please, I've seen the two of you. I saw how you returned to the boat before we left Badon. I've seen how you look at each other. I saw how you two acted when he called you out from the tent Cynthar was in. there is no use denying it."

If possible, she blushed harder. "Well, when you put it that way…" she trailed off as Cormag smiled.

"He's a good man. He should be proud to have caught your attention. I approve."

Priscilla smiled at the praise. They began talking about various topics such as Guy, the weather, muffins, the upcoming battle and their pasts. They were interrupted by Matthew's return. They both got up and made their way into earshot of his report.

"They seem to know were coming. Many soldiers are patrolling the Gate. There seems to be quite a bit of treasure as well," a bit of his old glint came back to his eyes when he said that, but soon vanished and his current depressed state came back, "You're in for a hard fight milord. They have fielded everything from shamans to nomads. I think the only way for us to act would be for a volunteer to cause a diversion to draw the enemy away and for someone to quickly march up to the commander and 'remove' him from our perspective."

Eliwood and Lyn seemed to accept the plan with relative ease, but Hector was still looking at his thief/spy. He saw what Matthew was hinting at, and he wouldn't stand for it.

"By Saint Elimine Matthew, you're not going to be the diversion. You have enough to deal with!" Hector said.

Matthew shook his head, "There is no one more suited for the job, and I'm the most stealthy and quick. I also am the only one with nothing to lose now."

Cormag's heart dropped at that statement, he had hoped that Matthew might recover, but it seemed that the days of the always smiling cheery thief were over.

Hector looked ready to explode at that but Lyn stopped him and told him it wasn't his decision.

Wait, Lyn?

Indeed it was, she seemed like the last person to say something like that. But it made perfect sense at the same time. She had lost her parents, she could relate. She probably felt this when they had just died. Or perhaps she thought it would cheer him up to let him do this on his own. Either way, Cormag had no words of comfort to give him, his skills off the battle field were not as refined as on. He and Priscilla regretfully watched Matthew stalk off to formulate a plan with Kaitlyn.

* * *

_Dammit Matthew! Where's that diversion you were so keen about!_ Cormag thought. He was crouched up against a pillar with three snipers aiming intently at his back which was behind the pillar. Corvus and Bartre were assigned with the 'removing' of the commander as Matthew put it. Cormag was supposed to distract and eliminate the archers and snipers near the outer part of the Gate, but without Matthew's diversion, he was going to be turned into a pincushion.

And then he heard it. The explosion from the magical mine that was given to them apparently back in Santaruz. How it worked, Cormag hadn't the slightest. But it scared the shit out of the Black Fang soldiers. He used the distraction to cut down the nearest of the three snipers by delivering an upper cut to the soldiers chest. The other two came back to their senses, and went back to aiming at Cormag.

But moving targets are quite hard to hit.

Cormag decapitated the next one with another swift slice. The last sniper shot an arrow with haste, due to that it merely grazed Cormag's shoulder. He gritted his teeth and dived, sword out, at the sniper and stabbed him in the gut.

"Dammit Cormag! Don't leave me behind like that!" Cynthar yelled as he caught up breathless.

"Nonsense, exercise is good for you. Besides, I know you can take it."

"Your shoulder, here," he reached out his hand which held a vulnerary. Cormag nodded in thanks and poured a bit on his wound and drank the rest of its contents.

The pair marched onward killing whoever they passed, with Cormag's sword skills and Cynthar's dagger throwing. They finally reached an overpass, they could see the Marquess Laus facing off against Corvus and Bartre, who seemed to have acquired a new hammer. It was an intense fight, Bartre fighting like a berserk man and Corvus with his double edged blade.

Suddenly Corvus yelled out, "SHIT!"

And Cormag saw it too, the killing blow, and he was powerless to stop it. He swore never to let Corvus die. He was about to jump off to go assist the fight when he realized something.

He had miscalculated.

Bartre's scream proved his point. Darin's lance pierced through him killing him, if not instantly then he would be soon dead.

Corvus yelled, "Fuck you! Burn in hell!" and fought with all his strength. Cormag searched for a way down, he heard Cynthar calling who had found some stairs leading down. By the time Cormag and Cynthar had made it down, Corvus had his sword at Darin's throat and had thrust it through.

Cynthar made it to Bartre first, "He's dead."

"Damn! Corvus shouted. All of the yelling had drawn the rest of the company towards them. Hector's reactions were similar to Corvus'. Eliwood's were similar to Cormag, wishing they could have done something. And Cynthar was most like Lyn's checking for signs of life.

"Come Lord Eliwood! Let us find you father!" Cormag shouted before descending further into the gate.

"You must be a good man Eliwood, for him to do that," Corvus said to only Eliwood.

"And what might that be?" he replied.

"He called you by your title, he thinks you deserve it."

* * *

Inside the Gate they encountered Lord Elbert. As well as Nergal, who revealed to them his plan of raising dragons to conquer the world. He brought forward Ninian, who had apparently been taken by Ephidel while Cormag was away. Nergal commanded her to call forth the dragons.

The actual Dragon's Gate began to glow. Slowly a fire dragon emerged. Never had Cormag ever been so fearful. A dragon wasn't something he could kill with just one swish of his sword. And with luck on their side, Nils ran into the dragon's path next to Ninian. Cormag lost track of their words with the dragon's roars in the air.

Something happened however. And Nergal realized it too. He gave a cry of outrage and disappeared into nowhere. Ephidel cried out and Nils yelled for the company to run. When he was almost out, Cormag looked behind him to see the dragon explode catching Ephidel in the blast. He looked about for Corvus and Cynthar. He saw Corvus, but didn't see Cynthar. He grew worried until he saw him a distance away. When Cormag questioned him about it, he dismissed it with a simple, "I swore to never go back there."

To make matters worse, he heard Eliwood's cry of pain and anger. His father was dead.

* * *

**Author Note: Cheers if you saw Bartre dying before it happened, Gingalain, you don't count. Anywho, apologies, I said I would get a chance to write this weekend but I was too busy playing FE13, I'm on the last chpt and chapter 25 hard mode was a son of a bitch! Finally beat it though. And school came up so that is why I'm a day late. But I'm alive and writing again so… Huzzah!**

**-CR, insane lunatic**

"**Three can keep a secret if two are dead."**

**-Benjamin Franklin**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Dontcha think that if I were Nintendo then I'd write better?

* * *

The sea. And endless span for leagues. The one place that no matter what, would be forever peaceful. Storms always pass in nature, but on land, within the realms of humans, storms aren't to be taken lightly.

As the Darvos sailed away from Dread Isle, Cormag stood outside and enjoyed the ocean breeze. He needed to do something with less stress. Eliwood's father had died, everyone had just seen a real dragon and Bartre was dead. Bartre wasn't someone who most people liked, but the company mourned the loss just the same.

Cynthar lay in his room within the ship. He wondered whether Nergal had noticed he was with Eliwood and his company or if he had overlooked him. Given the circumstances that Eliwood and Nergal had met, it was possible he had gone undetected. Or Nergal didn't care about him anymore, he had gotten all his possible data from Cynthar already. Cynthar's hand gripped the pommel of his knife in anger and remembrance of the pain.

Corvus however, was practicing with Lady Lyndis the art of the sword. He was determined to get better so to beat Cormag, and what better way than practicing with an entirely new opponent? She was fast, but while her style revolved around the quick movement of her body, Corvus' depended upon the agility of his wrist movement.

Currently he had his sword in its double sided form. Since most opponents were not accustomed to that weapon he made a habit out of using it. Lyn put up a tough fight, but Corvus clenched victory in the end. After Lyn and he had congratulated each other on their performance, she departed. Corvus noticed that Ninian had been watching the mock fight. She had apparently regained her memory after the confrontation at Dragon's Gate. She walked towards him.

"Are you the one they call Sir Corvus?" she questioned.

"Yes, but no need to be so formal, just Corvus is fine mate," he replied with a smile.

His smile seemed to boost her confidence, she then questioned, "You're accent, is it by any chance Nabatan?"

"Why yes, I grew up there before moving to Etruria to become a mercenary. My clan was renowned for its skilled swordsmen."

"I thought it sounded familiar…"

"Where had you heard it before? There aren't many of us, so I might know this person," he questioned eagerly.

Ninian had a sorrowful look on her face, "A woman named Lynessa was kept in the cell next to mine for a time. She had quite like yours, and had your accent. She always made it her job to keep me cheered up, whenever Nergal had been hard my brother or myself. She told me she lived in the Nabatan desert with her brother before he left and she always had the most amusing stories!" Ninian sighed with sadness, "I had never met someone so selfless… but Nergal came one day and tortured her in front of my eyes. Her pain was so great that I would have done anything to save her. But Nergal had immobilized me and forced me to watch. He was trying to make me tell him more about Dragon's Gate and the dragons, this was his way of forcing me to tell him. I told him what I knew and still, he didn't stop. He just continued… until she died. Her screams still haunt my dreams…" A few tears came to Ninian's eyes. She wiped them before looking back at Corvus. She was surprised.

He hadn't moved at all, not even had taken a breath while she told her account. It was as though he were a statue. He had a pained look on his face, as though he fought the urge to cry.

"Corvus…? Did you know this person…?" Ninian hesitantly questioned.

"Lynessa… was my sister," he said with a hoarse voice. Ninian gasped.

Ninian said hurriedly, "Are you sure it wasn't another Lynessa? It isn't that uncommon of a name, perhaps-" Corvus cut her off.

"No, I'm sure she told you about this," he rolled up his sleave, revealing his tattoo, "I always told everyone, even Cormag, that it was just a tattoo. But really, I was born with it. And within my clan, there is a legend that the bearer of this intertwining mark, is not only destined to change the world, but is granted unique powers. So far, I have only discovered one. When I have a spell casted upon me, such as the one for my swords, it doesn't weaken or break. When an enemy casts magic on me, nearly all of it is repelled. It seems that I'm only able to have friendly magic casted on me," he said all this through his tears.

"She… did mention something about how her brother was destined for great things, and something about a birthmark. But never to this extent. I'm sorry that I had to tell you this in such a… blunt way. Had I know, I would have been more careful with my words," she said, clearly blaming herself, not just for this but for Lynessa's death as well.

Corvus stopped her, "Don't blame yourself, I should have been there. It isn't your fault."

"But I could have done something! I was there and she-"

"No, don't blame yourself, there wasn't anything you could do. If you don't mind… but could you perhaps… leave me to my thoughts?" he sniffed. Ninian could tell he was very close to bursting into tears. Corvus appeared to keep his emotions in check always, but from how his sister had described him, they had been close.

"Sure, I'll go. I would want to be alone too. I won't tell anyone if you don't want."

"Thanks…" he muttered. He walked over to a corner in the ship and sat down and cried. As Ninian walked away, she noticed Cormag on the upper deck. He seemed to be descending down to her level.

"Hello Sir Cormag, what brings you down here?" she asked trying to keep her voice even.

"I'm going to go talk with Corvus, it's been awhile since we've spoke. And don't call me 'Sir,' I'm not a hero or a knight or anyone who should be called a 'Sir,' were you just talking with Corvus?"

"Yes," she replied shakily, "He told me he wanted to be left alone."

Cormag was puzzled, "Why?"

"It's his place to tell you, not mine. Good day to you Sir-, I mean, Cormag."

She walked away leaving a puzzled Cormag behind.

* * *

When they arrived in the port town Badon, they were attacked by Black Fang soldiers. It was meant to be a surprise attack, judging by their numbers. But Eliwood's group's capability was not to be underestimated. Their superior strength against about an even number of soldiers proved to be the deciding factor. Corvus seemed to be very angry about something and was fighting blindly, so much that Cormag had to constantly watch his back. Whether it was killing an archer or a mercenary he had missed, Cormag did it.

When he questioned Corvus about it later, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. But before he went, Cormag could see sadness behind his eyes and resolved to ask about it later.

* * *

**Author Note: And we come to a close, boring fight chapter so I kinda skipped/abbreviated it. But anywho… I finished FE13! It was a hard fun last chapter. It reminded me of the endgame in FE6, constant enemies and the boss were similar. But I must leave the world of writing and go finish Fire Emblem: Dawn of Darkness by EmblemQueen, then finish playing Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorny Investigations, and finally start Not Yet Finished by Sardonic Kender Smile. Full night, but whateves!**

**-CR, I don't really have all the answers… it's a shame**

"**Nah, but this isn't about discipline, it's about abusing power. That, kids, is what teaching is all about."**

**-Miss Shermie**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

* * *

A fortress near the border of Thria and Ostia. A place that used to be a well defensible fort, now was full of cracks in its defense. This was the destination of Eliwood's company, for it was here that Hector's brother, Uther marquess of Ostia, was to meet with them to discuss the recent events at Dread Isle.

* * *

Matthew walked around the old fortress in which the company resided avoiding everyone. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone when Leila died, and he still didn't. So he went about his antics, stealthily creeping to the farthest place away from his companions while still staying within the fortress.

"Going somewhere?" a voice behind him questioned. Matthew jumped around his hand pulling out his knife with the quickness only Ostia's top spy could muster.

Behind him stood Cormag, in his usual attire. _Does he even own any other clothes?_ Matthew thought. "What do you want, I'm busy," Matthew said in a curt voice.

"Still grieving? I don't blame you. I would be still," he replied.

Matthew was irked, "Is there any real reason for you being here Cormag? I don't want to talk, not to you, not to anybody."

Cormag was pensive. He began to turn around to leave when he said, "I hope you are not like this forever, there are many who would miss the cheery thief you used to be."

"What would you have me do! The woman I loved and planned to marry died! That isn't something I can just brush off like dust! I can't… she… Oh Elimine! She's dead!" He burst into tears and slid to the floor after that. When Cormag made to walk over and comfort him, he raised a hand to stop him, "Don't bother, I'm a wreck, worthless. Can't even protect the most important woman in my life! I'm a failure…

Cormag walked over despite that gesture, "Listen Matthew, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done, you-" He was cut off by a horn blowing. It wasn't one he recognized, which meant it wasn't Eliwood's or Ostian, so it must be an enemy!

"Let's go, they need us," Matthew said shakily, wiping away the fresh tears. He got up and marched ahead of Cormag drawing his knives. Cormag followed him trying to keep up with his pace.

Only later, much later, would he realize that if he hadn't been cut off by that horn, that Matthew's life would have taken a better path.

* * *

Cynthar had no idea who they were fighting. They carried no banners or flags and no set nationality. There were people from Sacae to Bern in the foe company. Cynthar, dagger drawn and bloody, was looking for Corvus or Cormag, the two people in the company he had grown closest to. So close that, with Corvus' permission, Cormag extended an invitation to join their small mercenary band.

Cynthar had accepted, but if they had known the truth about him, then they would be hesitant to even approach him. Hell, he'd probably be killed on the spot.

But the battlefield was not a time to think about things like that. Cynthar refocused himself and concentrated on fighting, while still out of the corner of his eye watched for either of the two.

* * *

Cormag had lost track of Matthew in the winding corridors. Matthew had rushed ahead and since the fortress was abandoned, there was no light and Cormag must have taken the wrong turn at a fork in the path. He sighed and paused to catch his breath. He then continued forward until he found a room.

The room was very plain, just a typical four walled room with nothing in it. Until closer inspection, Cormag had believed that, but he then saw that on the far wall from where he came in, there was writing.

Watch your step

Since it was dark and the message was hand written, it was hard to read. He took a step closer when the floor beneath him collapsed!

He fell a short distance, at least, it seemed short. He fell hard and fast.

And he landed on his leg.

He cried out in pain. He had felt this many times, but that made it no easier. He had fractured it, perhaps in more than one place.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice from the darkness, "Gods, I didn't know that someone even find this place! Welcome! Wait… your leg… I see, I'll get my staff." The mysterious woman walked away. She quickly returned holding a mend staff. She muttered a few words and held the staff to his leg. His leg mended instantly. Cormag was surprised, and decided to look at his savior more closely.

She was fairly tall for a woman. She wore nearly all red except for a little bit of yellow on her leg guards and her cape. She had red hair similar to Eliwood's but darker and she had a ponytail. She even had eyes with a red tint to them. She wore a smile on her face. "Sorry for that fall, it was my trap door that you fell through," she smiled again and helped Cormag up.

Cormag was still slightly suspicious, "Sorry, who are you?"

"That's a secret!"

"Wait, what?" Cormag said both puzzled and bewildered.

"My name, it's a secret. But I can tell you that I am a merchant. My store is a secret shop, which, you just fell into."

"Sorry, I still haven't grasped the fact that you say your name is a secret, we're not enemies, are we?"

The woman shook her head, "No no no, it's just for appearances. I mean, who would shop at the 'secret shop' if the merchant was ordinary! Then I wouldn't make any gold!" she pouted at that thought.

"Thank you for healing my leg, is there a way out of here?"

"Already want to leave? You don't even want to shop?"

"Ha, if I had my money with me I might consider it. But as you can tell, I don't have any gold."

The woman thought hard, and then hesitantly said, "Well, since it is my fault your leg was hurt in the first place… I guess I can give you one free item in my shop, how does that sound?"

Cormag raised his eyebrows in surprise. He nodded his head even though he knew he should be getting back to the company. There was something about this woman that made him want to buy something. And as Corvus often said, 'Never refuse a beautiful woman.'

She led him towards the center of the room. She snapped her fingers and torches that were on the walls lit up. "Welcome to the Secret Shop, where you buy unique things you've never heard of!" the red head said. "Now, you're probably most interested in swords, judging by the one at your waist." She led him to a huge rack of swords and gestured to each separately and told him about each and every one. A few of the names she rattled off seemed like names not for normal blades, such as The Tyrfing, The Regal Blade, The Vague Katti and many others.

Cormag was fascinated, he had never seen so many swords in his life. He glanced around the whole room to see if there were this many lances, axes and bows. As he did this, his eyes rested on a table that seemed to stand out in the cluttered room. On it laid several random objects. Such as an Elixer, a long curved knife, a topaz necklace and a jagged red rock.

It was the red rock that caught his attention, he reached out to touch it. The woman, noticing what he was doing, cried out for him to stop. He didn't. As he touched the rock, flames jumped onto his arm. Yet, they did not hurt him. In fact, they seemed welcoming, like a friendly presence. His skin did not burn and he thought he heard a voice say 'finally.'

The flames died down, and he looked at the red headed woman. Suddenly, he knew her name, Anna. He glanced at the rock, was it the cause? It was the only explanation, but… it was a rock!

"You are the wielder of the Flame Jewel, it is yours to take."

Cormag looked bewildered, "Wait, hang on, this rock here, is this Flame Jewel?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to touch it without burning myself, you must be the one destined for it. From what I've read, it can burn through nearly everything. It will never cease its heat, that I know for sure. And apparently, there is said to be a spirit inside which is intelligent and the reason it has its powers."

Cormag looked again at it, "If I put this in my pocket, will it burn through?"

Anna laughed at that, "It will only burn what you want it to. And wait," she reached into her pocket and handed him a piece of metal about six inches long, "This will come in hand in your journey, do not ask me anything more! I do not know anything else! You best be off on your way, I can use magic to send you back, it was a pleasure meeting you, Cormag!" She raised her hand to use the magic she spoke of.

_Wait, I never told her my name!_ "It was a pleasure meeting you too… Anna." Her look of surprise was the last Cormag saw before she whisked him away.

* * *

Cormag reappeared near the outskirts of the battle field. He held the Flame Jewel and looked at. He then said, "Hello?"

_So you are the one I felt touch me, well met Cormag, I am The Flame Jewel, or you may call me what you wish. Flame Jewel is a… strange thing to call someone._

Cormag flinched with surprise, _Not only do I have a talking rock, it even has a sense of humor!_

_I heard that, call me Vincent. That's a pretty good name. Now go find your friends and tell them of me if you wish, I prefer you don't. Good night._

Cormag shook his head in disbelief, he had to think up a convincing story, he didn't want to relate the events of what happened in the secret shop to anyone. He didn't know why, but it seemed to be something personal to himself.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, I'm back, bet you missed me! Or not, perhaps you are now swearing your head off. Not my problem. I wanted to write this chpt for a while, the Flame Jewel with a sense of humor and human emotions will play a few major roles, but not for a while, not until I get to this fic's sequel. The bit of metal will also play one single important role. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Only one chpt before I get to the Cormag vs. Lloyd battle, which I plan to ask a few people to help me make it the best I can (Gingalain, I am attempting to look at you with a knowing look, but it isn't working XD). I may get to it before I go on vacation or not, we'll see. Anyway, review to make my day!**

**-CR, …Huzzah!**

"**It's not that. It's just…no matter how they feel Della, they can't be together. It doesn't work out. We can try, they can dream, but in the end…a knight and a lady are not fated to be."**

**-Sain speaking to Tactician Della in ****Not Yet Finished**** by Sardonic Kender Smile (Your one of the best FE writers!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I wish, man, I wish… On a side note, I do not own any Night Angel references, from here on and out.

* * *

Marquess Uther had spoken to Hector, Eliwood and Lyn. He had told them of a "Living Legend" in the Nabata desert. Naturally, that was where they were headed.

The Nabata desert. A vast plain of sand and heat that takes whatever enters, burns it and spits it out again. Thankfully, Corvus, who was an expert of making his way through the sand without injury or stumbling into quicksand, guided them. He seemed to be getting back to his old self thankfully, two depressed friends of Cormag's would not be good.

He never had asked Corvus what was ailing him, Cormag decided that he would tell him in his own time and not to press it. He, was currently walking in the back away from the lords, who thankfully, hadn't noticed he had not been there throughout the most recent battle. Cynthar, like usual, accompanied him. He seemed to distrust everyone except Cormag and Corvus. Cormag had no idea why all the mistrust was needed, but Cormag didn't like pestering people about their reasons, if they wanted it known to people, they'd say it on their own time.

Cormag was also conversing with the Flame Gem, Vincent. He was trying to figure out what the hell it was. So far, all he had gleaned was, that Vincent knew his destiny, he didn't used to be a rock and Cormag was the only one who could hold it without getting burned.

A fair amount.

* * *

_So who the hell are you Vincent? Are you a human telepathically speaking to me?_

Vincent chuckled, _I'm a mysterious object, one which loves fire. No I'm not a human anymore._

_Anymore? _Cormag questioned.

_I used to be a human, but I sacrificed my life for the gods and goddesses of this entire world, and when I say that, I mean the whole world, not just Elibe. Anyway, I used to be a hero in the service of the gods by the name of Vincent. I'm not going into details, but I sacrificed my life so that we might win. The gamble paid off and I was turned into a spirit of fire, my favorite element. And they created this vessel. It will not break and it will always appear back to you if you were to lose it. Not to mention I will burn anyone who touches me but you._

_You are the chosen one of me, one who will lead the three continents through their hardships. You will wield the Flame of Justice. You will scourge the lands of the unjust humans that dwell inside. You shall be the immortal arbiter. _

Cormag nearly fell over while walking, this was hard to do, this speaking of the mind and walking, _Are you saying you know my destiny? What is this all about three continents? What Flame of Justice? The only part of that I understood was the immortal part, which that mysterious woman is to thank._

Vincent, if he could, would have had an exasperated look on his face, _Yes, I know you destiny, and it will all be revealed in good time. Meanwhile, hold onto that metal fragment Anna gave you, don't ask questions! You'll get it in good time. As for the immortality, _Vincent faltered, _Ask her what the price is of immortality. In the meantime, try not to die. I'm not allowed to tell you anymore, else your fate will be changed and we'll all be fucked._

Cormag tried to take it all in. _Why me? I'm just a swordmaster! A common mercenary! I'm a speck of dust in the grand scheme of Elibe. But, price of immortality…that doesn't sound good. But I'll ask…and…I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth Vincent! _ Cormag chuckled trying to take his mind off what he had just learned. When it came to things like this, he felt it was better to just ignore it until he could no longer. Then he would be forced to act without decision, thinking it over can be harmful to the outcome he had learned.

_I used to be a soldier, of course I swear! Even your polite lords swear sometimes if they didn't hide it. Now, I have one last thing to teach you, pull me out of your pocket discretely. _Cormag did as he was told. _Actually, that's all there is to it, I do the rest, watch!_ Vincent's red rock vessel seemed to melt into Cormag's skin. Cormag's gaze didn't waver as he stared at his hand covered with the red rock substance. It slowly seeped under the skin of his hand. _Well, I'm inside of your body. You are now cannot feel overwhelming heat anymore and cannot get burned. You are fire. I'll show you more when we are unobserved. Just ask and as long as I'm in your hand, I'll do this…if you ask nicely. Now wipe that look off your face, Cynthar is staring._

Cormag glanced at Cynthar to find him looking strangely at Cormag. Cormag said, "The heat." Cynthar seemed to believe him, it _was_ quite hot out. Cormag turned his attention back to Vincent, _This…is happening all kinda fast._

Vincent laughed, if gems could laugh this is what it would sound like, _Life moves fast kid, if we didn't cover this right now anything could happen, we're in a war and people die. You included, immortality not factored in right now. No, it was best this fast. _Cormag sighed and massaged his head.

How the hell was he supposed to sleep knowing all this?!

* * *

The fight started quickly, as the defenders of the weak, Eliwood's company, fought the agents of evil, the bandits. There was a lone sage in the middle of the bandits who was fighting them off with powerful magic. The sand made it hard to traverse, but with their newest addition, Heath, a wyvern rider, rescuing the sage was easy.

Cormag had volunteered to go with Heath, deciding to hone his crossbow skills. He hadn't used his crossbow recently, he was better with a sword.

"Are you sure you wish to come? It's dangerous," Heath warned.

"Heath my friend, we're in a war, danger is our ally. Besides, I never miss with a crossbow. You'll see," Cormag replied with his cocky grin.

Heath shook his head and took flight on his wyvern Hyperion. Cormag calmly took and arrow and loaded it. He aimed. Heath said, "Look over there, by those mages, I think that that big one is the leader we should target, what say you?"

"If it is visible, I can hit it," Cormag muttered. He brought the crossbow up to his shoulder as Heath drew nearer to the leader. But suddenly, voices could be heard and the mages were pointing and yelling. They noticed them.

And of course they began to retaliate as Cormag fired.

Heath veered into the opposite direction. This caused Cormag to lose his steady concentration and when he shot…

He missed.

The bolt landed inches away from the leader and thunderbolts were raining upon them, lucky for them Cormag had the foresight to have Vincent at the ready in side of him. He made a slashing motion in the air to deflect the bolts of thunder.

His hands were on fire and he knocked the bolts away!

_I told you it would work, did you doubt my power?_ Vincent said mysteriously.

Cormag sighed and then realized something. He had dropped his crossbow into the sands below. His weapon that had survived all his mercenary work, gone! "Shit!" Cormag yelled at which Heath gave him a look and turned back to getting out alive.

Heath was the reason they survived, he knew every evasive maneuver there was and he used them all to escape the hail of thunder and arrows. When Merlinus' tent was in sight, he surged forward. It would have worked out nicely if not for a stray thunder spell, likely not directed towards them, went just above their heads. Heath's wyvern panicked and dove downward causing them to crash into the ground.

Cormag's vision went black.

* * *

"Get up Cormag, it was just a bump to the head you're fine, get up," a voice murmured. Cormag's eyes slowly opened and he saw the worried faces of Priscilla, Guy, Cynthar, Corvus, Heath and Matthew.

"How the hell did we survive that Heath?" Cormag croaked. Heath grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw you lost your crossbow, you'll need a new secondary weapon," Matthew said in a low voice as he held out a long curved knife, handle facing Cormag. Cormag grabbed it and tucked it away.

"Did we win?" Cormag finally asked. Everyone grinned and nodded.

"Another battle without a casualty, and guess who we rescued! Lord Pent of Etruria! He's now speaking with the Lords," Guy said with a highly amused tone to his voice. Cormag turned his attention to him and saw him and Priscilla holding hands, he looked both in the eye and winked, they blushed. Cormag sat up further, his head felt like shit, he needed a nap.

* * *

Pent had guided them to a dwelling in the desert, where they met with the impossible, the Archsage Athos. The one time Cormag wished he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion was now, but with a landing like that and overall being tired, he collapsed. Eh, it wasn't like he actually mattered in a discussion like this. But he would have liked to meet the Archsage.

_You'll see him again, don't worry, sleep while you can,_ Vincent ordered.

* * *

**Author note: And the close! I think this is my best written chpt yet, but with the next one, I hope, no, I WILL outdo myself. But unfortunately, there is a high percentage that I will not have the next chpt up by Wed., but understand, this one will be as epic as I can make it. Gingalain, if you have any tips on battle scenes, drop me a PM or review with them. That goes for all of you readers, if anyone has good fight scene experience, and has tips, let me know.**

**So everyone, please review, even if it is all caps saying THIS SUCKS!, I don't care, just let me know if it does, and maybe how I can make it better.**

**And on a super early side note, the pole on my profile page which has the ideas for the next fic after the Cormag Ravenstaff Trilogy, now, this won't be written for a year at least, probably two, but still vote, I like to hear your ideas. I hope you all favor the Mission Impossible one, there aren't any FE fics like that yet and I hope to change that. It is the one I've put the most thought into.**

**Two more things, first, not sure if I ever mentioned this, but the cover photo of this story if from Hasha no Tsuruigi (Spelled something like that) and guess what I noticed today in science! Iron, on the periodic table is Fe! BWAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha…hahaha…haha…..ha…..get it? Hahahaha….ha… alright, I'll shut up.**

**Anyway, most of you don't care about my musings so I'll see you next time with Cormag, **_**The**_** Swordmaster vs. Lloyd, The White Wolf.**

**-CR**

"**When one mistake can mean your head on a pike, every rule is a first rule."**

**-Eli Monpress, The Spirit Thief**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this fantastically wonderful game, but I only own my mercenaries, Cynthar, Corvus and Cormag…and Vincent.

Note: If you find any of the quotes Lloyd says to be epic, probably they're not mine, but from various games that have swordmasters. If you want cool battle music, go to youtube and search, The Last Story Invitation to madness, it is a cool fight music piece.

* * *

Eliwood's company was on its way to Bern. Athos had told them that Nergal had his eyes set upon the militaristic nation. Since his conquest in Lycia had failed, Athos predicted that Bern would soon be forced into this struggle with Nergal. Athos used some form of magic to warp the whole company to castle Pherae. There, they stayed one night before leaving.

They were making their way to the Shrine of Seals where Athos told them to go. Cormag speculated that there was some strange power there. But whatever it was, Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and their newest additions, Pent, Louise, and Hawkeye would tell a lowly mercenary like himself.

Cormag sighed. He didn't like the feeling he was left with when Athos used the warp magic. Corvus had laughed at Cormag's discomfort. Corvus was in better spirits ever since he had acquired his newest weapon, a huge broadsword which was at least four inches in width, and Cormag couldn't comprehend the length. Corvus had discarded his two old swords, he had told Cormag that somehow, the spell allowing him to fuse two swords together had failed. Cormag was surprised, he thought the spell on Corvus was unbreakable, but then again, Cormag wouldn't know.

Corvus was admiring his new broadsword, it was heavy, but he could lift it in one hand. Perhaps another skill he had, being able to wield any sword. It would be useful since his other skill had deserted him. Corvus had a few reasons why, but the one at the forefront was that he no longer believed in himself. Sure, he was good at killing people, but saving Elibe!? There was no way a nobody like himself could do it. Maybe his mate Cormag, but certainly not himself! Perhaps he could no longer do his 'trick' with two swords like he used to because of that.

His broadsword was a gift from Eliwood, who had told him no one in house Pherae could wield it. Corvus chuckled at the memory of Eliwood's look when he picked up the sword with one hand. He refocused on the pace in which the others were marching. They had a long ways to go…

* * *

"Hello Sonia," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I have a job from your father for you to carry out," the woman said.

Lloyd stood up, readjusted his sword belt, "Who?"

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae, and all of his companions. None are to be left alive," Sonia answered.

Lloyd paused, "…What has he done?"

"It's unimportant, just kill them and be done with it," Sonia retorted.

"These orders are from father right? I find it hard to believe he would want this-" Lloyd was cut off.

"Yes, they're from your father, now shut up and go act like a real son and fulfill them!" Sonia said irritated.

Lloyd stared at her for a few moments, and then turned around to head out. "One more thing Lloyd," Sonia said.

"What."

"Your…father wanted you to take this sword," she held out a crimson blade. It had a curved edge and had a guard that covered half of his hand if he were to hold it. In fact, the whole sword was crimson, the blade, the hilt, the guard and the pommel. He reached out and hesitantly grabbed it. He glanced at his old sword, and then removed it for the battle. He tucked the new sword through his belt, as since it was too long to fit in his old sheath.

"Tell father I'll succeed," Lloyd left the room. Sonia chuckled to herself. That wasn't an ordinary sword…

* * *

Another Black Fang attack. A thug dressed in black came to the head of the company and said, "The White Wolf Lloyd of the Four Fangs has challenged you Eliwood of Pherae. Prepare to die!" The last statement the man said was funny because Hector cut his head off with his axe. Cormag, now in good spirits, drew his sword and took Vincent in hand and did what he did best, looked for danger.

_If you die because you separated yourself from the company, I'm not pitying you, _Vincent said.

Cormag chuckled and then continued on through the fog, picking off stray Black Fang troops.

* * *

Cynthar flashed his dagger, daring the archer to shoot at him. The archer took the bait and shoot at Cynthar, who jumped out of the way and hurled his dagger at the enemy, killing him instantly. Cynthar retrieved his dagger, and went to look for new opponents.

Suddenly, a spear flew out of the fog at Cynthar, who barely dodged in time. He focused his attention on his new enemy, a cavalier. The cavalier unsheathed his sword and charged Cynthar. An arrow clipped Cynthar's arm from the fog. Two archers emerged from the fog. The cavalier struck Cynthar in his mid-chest while he was distracted. Cynthar used the cavalier's strike's momentum to hurl himself backward. The three enemies advanced upon him allowing no escape.

Cynthar had no other choice, he raised his hand and the familiar flicker of fire flashed on his hand. He grinned despite his pain, and watched the enemy's faces turn from confidence to uneasiness to dread. He laughed as he let the flames loose.

* * *

Corvus was brandishing his new blade with glee, never had he had this much excitement wielding his dual swords. He decided he liked broadswords better. He jumped up, sword over head to strike at the nearest soldier, cleaving them nearly in half. _Sharp sword!_ Corvus thought happily. Corvus loved the thrill of battle, not the killing part, but the excitement, the adrenaline and the skill needed for it. As a bonus, it helped get his mind of Lynessa for a while at least.

When he executed another jump strike, he noticed something. No one should be able to jump this high! It was at least twice as high as an average person's jump! Strange…

* * *

Cormag came upon the castle gates, where he had just killed a few guards that bore Black Fang insignias. Most of who he had just killed were heavily armored knights, which gave him an idea for when he got back to camp. _A shield would be nice to have…_

_Hark! Dost thou require a device of the defensive art!? _Vincent said.

_You're… an odd one Vincent, but yes, I would like to have a shield._

_I have an idea that might work…_ Vincent said, a grin in his voice. Suddenly on Cormag's arm, a red gem like substance covered his arm. All but his fingers were covered. And then, spikes slowly protruded from the red substance. The spikes were like red crystals you'd find in a cave, they angled themselves to protrude upward, angled away from Cormag's body. _When we get back, I can make that a piece of armor you can take off, but I don't have the time here._

Cormag was still bewildered by the whole process. The spikes were angled in a fashion to catch swords and let them get loose easily. And since Cormag had Vincent's fire to melt a sword, this became the perfect defensive weapon. He turned his arm to see if it covered the underside, it did not. Cormag couldn't complain though. It was a powerful tool. He flexed his arm and his arm moved normally. He shook his head in disbelief, _Vincent, will I ever understand your power fully?_

_Haha, doubtful!_

A lone figure approached Cormag, "Welcome to hell, ready to die?"

Cormag immediately looked up to see a man with a crimson sword. The man had light brown hair and a coat similar to his own, a swordmaster. But what really caught Cormag's attention was the glint in the man's eyes. A red, insane glint shown clearly. He twirled the blade and said, "Rather a fine blade yes? You could say it brings out the best in me!" He jumped forward to attack. "I, Lloyd of the Four Fangs, The White Wolf, wielder of the Crimson Blade, will not be defeated!"

Cormag's blade met Lloyd's who gave an insane laugh. He spun around and stuck at Cormag again, who blocked just in time. _Damn! How is he this fast!_

_That blade, it is giving him some sort of power! If you can get that away from him, you can beat him!_ Vincent said urgently.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you…shall I give you despair?" Lloyd broke into Cormag's thoughts with that and a slash to the ribs. Cormag caught the blade in his new arm guard. Lloyd looked irritated as he tried to dislodge the blade from it. Cormag willed fire to melt Lloyd's sword. To his surprise, when his guard lit on fire, it did nothing to Lloyd's blade. Lloyd sneered and dislodged his swords and spun around to continue his onslaught. Cormag launched a flurry of strikes, trying to gain the upper hand. Their swords clashed and both held them there, trying to push the other down for the kill. They both leapt back at the same time.

Lloyd stared at Cormag with hate, anger, insanity and bloodlust in his eyes, and said, "I'm going to stab you a thousand times, rip your entrails out. Then I'm going to cut you up. Rend you limb from limb until no one can recognize you!" He jumped at Cormag brandishing his blade, "Until you're just a bloody stain on my boot!"

Cormag jumped forward to meet him sword to sword. Cormag tried an uppercut which Lloyd deflected, then tried a quick stab, Lloyd also deflected that. Cormag then spun about and cut Lloyd's arm slightly. Lloyd looked angrier than before, "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness!"

"Never! Burn in hell Lloyd!" Cormag tried to use his slight advantage to gain ground but Lloyd beat him down. Cormag jumped up to try to kick Lloyd, but Lloyd slashed Cormag's leg. The injury was severe enough for him to be at a huge disadvantage.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away!" Lloyd shouted before showering Cormag with a rain of strikes. Cormag knew he couldn't defect them so he jumped to the side. Cormag then stood, took a stance, and jumped with his good leg at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled triumphantly and made an upward strike with his blade.

Time seemed to slow down for Cormag. As the Crimson Sword neared his face, he could do nothing to stop it. It raked across Cormag's left eye. Cormag screamed. He screamed as he never had before, not even when he took the arrow for Eliwood had he screamed this much. He let go of his sword.

The pain.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn't feel his left eye anymore, nor could he see out of it. Cormag began to cry from the pain, which caused his left eye even more pain. He felt Lloyd pick him up by the collar of his coat. Lloyd licked his lips, "This is delicious."

The horror of that statement caused Cormag to refocus as well as he could. He searched for a way out. He remembered something that had been said to him recently, "_You'll need a new secondary weapon," Matthew said in a low voice as he held out a long curved knife, handle facing Cormag. Cormag grabbed it and tucked it away._ Lloyd hadn't noticed Cormag's hand drifting to the knife. He was focused on the pain Cormag was feeling and cackling.

"Well Lloyd…you know what…they say… an eye…_FOR AN EYE_!" Cormag thrust the knife into Lloyd's eye. Lloyd screamed and pulled the knife out, his hair being short, didn't cover the horrible injury like Cormag's. Blood oozed out of the wound. Lloyd hefted his sword and stabbed Cormag through the chest. One of his lungs were punctured, at least his troubled breathing led him to believe that. Lloyd left his sword stuck in Cormag, who had somehow managed to stay standing. Cormag fell to his knees, and noticed his sword within grasp. He grabbed and expended the last of his energy to stab Lloyd.

Through the heart.

Lloyd screamed. He looked for his weapon, but it was still stuck in Cormag's torso. Lloyd fell to his knees as Cormag did as well. Lloyd yelled, "DAMN YOU!" Lloyd fell over.

Cormag said, "_Burn in hell Lloyd!"_ Cormag fell off his knees as well.

The blood, he was soaked in it. It was mostly his. He felt faint. He thought he heard Vincent speaking to him, but his mind was too confused to focus on it. The void was nearing, he could feel it. He would tried to think of something happy, such as his immortality. Then he thought of something that made him go colder that a man with major blood loss could go, _what if he was forever blind in that eye?_

He coughed. He screamed in frustration as a new wave of pain covered him. Maybe Priscilla heard him, in fact where was everyone? Damn…

"Fuck…I'm…glad…I killed…you Lloyd!" Cormag's vision went black, at least, the half that wasn't already.

* * *

A scream was heard in the distance. Corvus looked up. A soldier tried to stab him while he was distracted. In one fluid motion, Corvus spun about, slicing the man's head off. He looked around him to see the bodies litter about. He wiped clean his blade and sheathed it on his back.

Corvus began to search for Cormag and Cynthar with no avail. He did find Guy however.

"How did you do today mate?" Corvus inquired.

"Hah, these Black Fang soldiers were difficult, at least harder than usual. How about you?" Guy said, clearly exhausted.

Corvus laughed, "Take a look through those trees, I'm off to look for Cynthar and Cormag." As he walked away, he heard a cry of 'Holy shit!' He laughed and continued on his way.

After a few minutes of wandering, he came upon the charred battlefield of Cynthar. He found Cynthar unconscious next to a tree, with a spear wound through the mid-chest. "Priscilla! Serra! Someone!" He hastily grabbed a vulnerary from his belt and applied it. A rustle in the trees could be heard, and Serra emerged, staff in hand. She took one look at Cynthar and rushed over. "Oh Corvus? Help a defenseless beautiful cleric and watch for any of those nasty Black Fang soldiers, okay?" Corvus rolled his eyes but got his sword out just in case.

"Will he be alright mate?"

"Yes silly, of course he'll be fine! I'm here to save the day!"

Corvus rolled his eyes again.

* * *

The group had reassembled. Eliwood was congratulating them on a hard won battle. Then Dart posed a question which caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"Where the hell is that Lloyd the enemies were speaking of?"

Lyn froze. Eliwood nearly fell over. Kaitlyn smacked her face in anger. Hector swore. How could they be so stupid!

"Alright everyone, fan out, but stick close! We don't know where he is!" Eliwood said loudly, then drew his rapier and marched with the rest of the lords.

Corvus went by himself since Cynthar was still unconscious. He trekked through the fog and numerous woods. Then he found it. The castle gates.

He saw Lloyd's body. He called out to Eliwood of his findings. Then he examined the body. Lloyd's right eye had been gored by a knife by looks of it. There was a huge stab wound in his chest. _This is a huge accomplishment…why did no one boast about it? Unless…that person weren't there. But…everyone was there! Well…except…Cormag! I never saw Cormag!_ Corvus looked around wildly for his best friend.

He saw the body.

He screamed out, "PRISCILLA!"

He ran towards the body. He saw the slash to eye Cormag had received and the stab wound to the chest as well as all the other cuts, scrapes and wounds he had.

"Corvus, what's wrong? I heard your cry-"

Priscilla had emerged from the trees. She gasped when she saw Cormag. She ran over and pulled out her mend staff and began to work…

* * *

_Back here again, wonderful._

Cormag woke up in familiar chamber. The blue light coated everything except the two doors.

_Welcome back nameless, you took your time._

"Vincent?" Cormag looked wildly around before remembering that Vincent said he couldn't speak with him this in this place.

_No, this isn't Vincent. Go back to your life now._

"Wait! Vincent told me to ask you what the price of immortality was!"

…_He wanted you to know that? His decisions are not the best. Very well. I will tell you. _

_A life for a life._

"Wait, w-what?"

_You heard me, when you die, another must die in your place. That, is the price of immortality._

"Y-you're not serious, right?" no reply, "So I've just killed someone!?

_Yes_

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! I've just killed someone, and you just say yes!? Who died when I took that arrow for Eliwood?"

_Leila._

"DAMMIT! And how about for Lyn?"

_That was slightly different, for that you lost your eye._

Cormag noticed indeed, half of his vision was black, he felt where his left eye was and felt a scar, a thick scar. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner! I've ruined Matthew's life! That isn't worth mine!"

_Deal with it._

"BASTARD!"

_I'm not going to tell you who dies this time, you'll figure it out eventually._

"BITCH! I don't want to be immortal then! It isn't worth it!"

_Too bad, I gave you immortality so you could save the three continents. I'm not losing you are a playing piece._

"T-that's all I am, a player in a grand scheme. WITCH!"

_I've had enough of the insults! I'm taking away every power I gave you besides your immortality. You'll now be Cormag, average mercenary._

Blue light surrounded Cormag. He felt power leaving his body.

"I will not be seeing you again. Nor will I follow your schemes for your reasons. If I'm forced to save these three continents, then I'm doing it on my own terms! Go to hell!"

Cormag dashed to the wooden door as fast as he could, which was slower than before. He opened it-

* * *

Cormag sat upright in the bed he was in. He looked around to see he was in a tent, his injuries were healed, whether by the person in the chamber or by a healer he did not know. He slowly got up and saw a basin of water. He went to get a drink, and saw his reflection.

He moved his hair to view his eye. It was healed open, the eye itself had been restored, the same as his other eye, except that he couldn't blink it. Nor could he see out it. He swore silently. He then studied the scar through his eye, it was long, and thick. Cormag looked about for a piece of leather. He grabbed the blanket he was covered with. He took Matthew's knife which somehow had be returned to his sheath. He cut a thin strip.

He walked back to the basin. He tied the thin cord around his head and positioned his hair to cover the majority of the left side of his face. He knew long hair would be useful for something. When that was set, he went to sit back down. He saw his sword leaning against a wall of the tent, along with his arm guard. _Thanks Vincent._

He got up, put his black coat back on, strapped his sword to his back and put the arm guard back on. He walked out of the tent and took a deep breath.

He sighed and saw Cynthar notice him. _Time to be bombarded with questions…_

* * *

Cormag didn't sleep well that night, his mind kept wandering on the fact that he was the reason Leila died. And to top it off, when Corvus wanted dual Cormag with his new sword, the unthinkable happened.

He lost.

* * *

**Author note: And the close. I hope you enjoyed that fight scene. I actually didn't need Gingalain for it, so if you hate it, it's my fault. Though this is what Gingalain thought, and I quote "Holy shit and you think you need my advice? that is damn awesome." I think my skills have leveled up!**

**CLASS CHANGE!**

**CORMAG RAVENSTAFF**

**Incompetent author to COMPETENT AUTHOR**

**BADASSNESS +3**

**STYLE+4**

**FANS+7**

**CRAPPINESS -4**

**HAIRDO+3**

**NERDINESS+6**

**INSANITY+1**

**YOU CAN NOW USE THE MOVE 'BETA READER'**

**Haha, sorry if I caused too much build up and it wasn't worth it. But let me know in a review for my longest chapter yet! Twice as long as usual! Threr will still be an update Wend. This is just a bonus being there won't be an update during a week coming up due to a vacation I'm taking. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews.**

**-CR, COMPETENT AUTHOR!**

"**I'm going to stab you a thousand times, rip you're entrails out! Then I'm going to cut you up. Rend you limb from limb until no one can recognize you!...Until your just a bloody stain on my boot!"**

**-Jirall, The Last Story**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: No…just…no.

**Note: I forgot to mention this last time, but Corvus' broadsword is **_**huge**_**, and I mean FF7 Buster Blade huge.**

* * *

Bern. A vast country spanning across thousands of leagues. Known for its military prowess and bad relations with the country Etruria. It was here that Nergal sought to begin his conquest. And of course, that is where Eliwood and company have headed.

* * *

Pent and Louise had gone ahead of the lords to speak with the queen of Bern, who was originally from Etruria. They had returned later the same evening and told them the queen's condition for the location to The Shrine of Seals: they needed to find the Fire Emblem within ten days.

Hardly a simple task.

Finding one small gemstone within the vast depths of the Bernese country would be a near impossible task. The three lords had gone to spy in the Bern Keep. The remainder of the army waited behind under the guise of mercenaries, knowing that a Lycian army would trigger a war. All of the members of the army were taking a well-deserved relaxation break. Except Cormag.

After losing to Corvus, Cormag hadn't ceased training. After the voice in the room he was sent to when dead took away the strength it bestowed upon Cormag, it was Cormag's ambition to become just as good as he used to be.

And with only one eye, killing was a challenge.

* * *

The sounds of swords could be heard throughout the camp. Corvus and Cormag were dueling again.

Their fight ended when Corvus touched his sword to Cormag's left side. With a mutter of 'Shit,' Cormag sheathed his sword.

"How's your eye mate?"

Cormag turned to look at Corvus, because he couldn't see him from his current angle due to his injured eye. He took his hand and brushed the hair that covered that half of his face away. Corvus didn't flinch, probably for Cormag's sake. Corvus saw a scar the thickness of his smallest finger running from the top of Cormag's nose to his left ear. "Shitty," Cormag said in a depressed voice.

"Can't see?"

"Obviously."

Corvus wasn't used to hearing Cormag talk like this. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so excited when he kicked Cormag's ass, but that was beside the point. He didn't like hearing a Cormag that wasn't cocky or cheery or confident.

"Cheer up mate! My sister Lynessa wouldn't be very happy with you if she were here! She would say, 'C'mon! Let's go do something dangerous!' or something to that effect! So just put on that cocky face you always have and let's try practicing guarding your left."

"How is Lynessa?" Cormag said as he unsheathed his sword again.

Corvus flinched, and Cormag saw it. When he questioned it, Corvus said, "She's dead mate."

"WHAT! How!?"

"Nergal."

"Dammit!"

"It's not your fault," Corvus said.

"Neither is it yours, I'm sure you've been telling yourself it is, haven't you?"

"It _was _my fault! I told her I'd always be there in case she got into trouble mate. And I wasn't there, never got to even see her in the past few years. I should have gone home, if I had then I might have stopped her from going-"

"Hold it! Going where?"

Corvus gulped, "She wanted to see the whole continent, and she was going to start with The Dread Isle. Her crazy idea, if I had been there I could have convinced her! If-"

"If if if! That's the key word! You couldn't have done anything! It was her decision. These situations are all possible. Even if you were there, you couldn't have swayed her. I met her once remember, she was the most stubborn person I'd ever met!

"But…"

"No. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself. She loved you more than anything, she told me herself that she wanted to become just like you!"

"But she was my younger sister mate! It was my duty!"

"Since when has Corvus, the Jackal of the Dunes, ever thought anything about duty! It was your decision to leave your family in the desert to seek something greater! The mercenary business is a hard one, Lynessa knew what she was getting into when she wanted to become a mercenary!"

"Jackal of the Dunes…she was the one who called me that…"

Cormag's voice lowered to a whisper, "Don't end up like Matthew, he blames himself for Leila's death. I don't want to see my best friend ending up like that. Now stop mourning her! I'm not saying forget her, but stop dwelling over her death! She wouldn't want her favorite person in the world to end up like Matthew!"

"Alright…I'll try mate…"

"Good, now come at me! Let's take your mind off these sad thoughts!"

Just then Cynthar ran towards them, bloody dagger in hand. "We've got trouble, the Black Fang is attacking! It seems like they've got some Bernese Wyvern riders too!"

Corvus sighed, as if his day couldn't get any better.

* * *

Corvus hefted his giant sword. Cormag, trying to get him in good spirits, had suggested a contest. Of their three mercenaries, Cormag, Cynthar and himself, they were seeing who could kill the most opponents. At first, Corvus hesitated, Cormag 's skill coming to mind. But then he remembered _he had beat Cormag!_ The thought was still a strange one, Cormag the unbeatable, beaten! Corvus made a mental note to ask Cormag later. In the meantime, time to win that prize!

The loser had to take the other two out to a bar and buy the food. And this wasn't something he intended to be paying for!

_Seventeen…wait…that archer, forgot about him, eighteen…_

* * *

Cynthar was starting to question his decision. Being a dagger fighter, put him at a disadvantage to Cormag and Corvus.

_Shit…nine…I bet Cormag's already at thirty._

* * *

Cormag's luck was running thin. Due to his half blindness, he was getting in a lot of situations with close calls. That is, until Vincent offered an idea.

_Just let me watch your left side, I _do _see everything around you. And besides, if you're busy, I can roast them!_

_I think you take too much pleasure from killing people Vincent, _Cormag thought. Still, it was a good idea. Cormag had no way of guarding his left side other than that.

_Fine, go right ahead Vincent. _

_Good choice, now duck right, you're about to get an arrow through the head._

Cormag swore, ducked and rolled to the side. Today was not his day, and he only had a measly tally of thirteen!

* * *

After the notably short battle, the three regrouped.

"Well, how was the hunting today mates? I got twenty-nine. How about you mates?"

Cynthar looked annoyed, "How the hell did you get that many! I wasn't aware that that many units had been fielded!

"That's because I got to them first, so what did you get Cynthar?"

"Twenty, I found I'm good at sneaking up on people."

Corvus turned to Cormag, "And you mate? What was your tally?"

"Good to see you back in good spirits, and I got nineteen."

"What! Really?" Corvus said in disbelief.

"Haha, I got by with one more!" Cynthar said with a grin, which made him look like a real pirate with his eye patch.

"Yeah, I'll but drinks at the next town. But first I'm taking a nap. I trained way too much…"

Cynthar laughed and Corvus said, "Ha! You always used to criticize me on my training!

Cormag shook his head and walked off in good spirits.

* * *

**Author note: What's up people! Yeah, boringish chpt, but I've only got a few more big ideas in this fic before I move to the sequel. The sequel, I assure you, will be better, I've just had more time to think about it. And a word on that poll, I deleted the MiaxOC idea. I was thinking last night and realized it was a crappy plot. So sorry to those two who voted for that! Next week I will try my hardest to get an update up, there might even be two. But the week after that, I'm going on vacation so I will not have an update, nor will I be able to beta any chpts Gingalain. So to recap, I'm gone from like the 28****th**** to the 5****th****. Now I'm going to go play one of the best games I've ever played, Final Fantasy VII. See ya later! And review please, even if it sucks!**

**-CR, …Dammit, ran out of accolades for myself**

"**Behind every helmet is a face, every face has a name, every name has a story."**

**-Unknown (This was in a FranzxAmelia fic that was like 200000words long, and I don't remember the author XD)**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: These disclaimers are annoying, you obviously know I don't own it! If I did, there would be more swordmasters in FEs and Mia and Sain would play more prominent roles!

**Author Note: From now on, when Vincent is…speaking, his speech will be surrounded by –s, you'll get it as you read.**

* * *

According to the three lords, the Fire Emblem dwelled within a fortress in the mountains of Bern. Seasons were not known to the mountains. They knew only snow.

* * *

It was nightfall, but they had decided to wait to storm the keep. Kaitlyn decided that attacking in the night in unfamiliar territory would be costly.

Cormag was fine with that, after all, Vincent was a gem of _flame_. It wasn't like he would freeze.

Speaking of Vincent, he had been awfully quite.

_Vincent? Are you okay?_

_-…What? Are we under attack? What's going on?-_

_Nothing is happening, you were oddly quite. And I was missing your sarcastic remarks. _Damn, I shouldn't have gone that far, that was stretching the truth.

_-I was just…thinking.-_

_About what?_

_-Just of the few memories I have from my past life.-_

_Few?_

_-Indeed, I'm not unlike you, I too have lost my memory. Though admittedly less than you.-_

_What memory were you thinking about? Sorry if I'm prying, but if I'm to share a consciousness with another person, I'd like to know more about him._

_-No, you're not prying. I've seen all your memories as well as know your destiny. It's only fair you know a bit more about me.-_

_So…what were you thinking about?_

_-My death.-_

_What in particular?_

_-How about I just show you, but be warned, it's a bit hazy.-_

Before Cormag could reply, his limited sight went black.

If anyone had been looking at him, they would have seen his eyes turn red.

* * *

Cormag open his eyes. _The hell!?_

He had woken up in a body that was not his own, though admittedly similar. It had long black hair, the same build and roughly the same height, though this person was carrying a magic tomb and had a sword tied to their waist.

The man switched to his sword, a dual bladed katana. He quickly killed the opponent. Cormag took a closer look at the surroundings. The sky was a deep red and was tinged with purple. Cormag could tell fast wind was blowing, though he could not feel it. He heard a yell that sounded vaguely like the name 'Vincent.'

_Oh shit, this must be Vincent showing me his memories. Better pay attention._

Cormag had no control over Vincent's body. Where ever he moved, Cormag went with.

Vincent was slaying soldier after soldier, opponent by opponent and every foe he came across with either his dual bladed katana or his magic tome, which ironically enough, was a high leveled fire tome. When an arrow struck him in the shoulder, he barely flinched, but shot back a fireball burning the man who shot the arrow. A woman clad in red with red hair came and pulled out a staff and heal Vincent's shoulder. Cormag couldn't see her face.

_Vincent said it would be hazy…I guess this is what he meant._

More fighting, many more dead enemies and a few more injuries later, Vincent seemed to have arrived at the leader, whose face was completely blurry. Not even hair color was visible.

Suddenly, his vision went white. It remained like that for a few seconds.

Then everything came back with Vincent landing a stab through the heart on the leader. The leader seemed to say some words, but they were not heard in this memory.

_Poor Vincent, he knows all this happened and he can't hear most of the voices. This is worse than what happened to me!_

The leader screamed, but that was not the only scream, some sort of beast screamed as well. The leader crumbled into black dust.

Cormag could feel elation through Vincent. But then, Vincent collapsed to the ground and lay on his back.

A terrified woman screamed, "VINCENT!"

Suddenly, Vincent's body was surrounded by people. There was a blue haired man who seemed to be screaming at the sky. The red clad woman from before who was sobbing with grief. Across from her, on the other side of Vincent's body was a young man with a much lighter shade of blue hair than the first. That man was holding another woman's hand. The second woman had red hair as well, but was much younger and was dressed similarly to Vincent. If the first woman had been sobbing hard, then this woman was bawling. She was continually crying out the word 'father.'

_Is this Vincent's daughter?_

Then Vincent's gaze focused on something else: his legs. They were dissolving into dust. Vincent was dying. The screams and cries from the people around Vincent intensified, and then, Cormag heard no more.

_What the hell…was that?_

* * *

Cormag jumped up in alarm. He cast a glance at his surroundings. He was back to his own body.

_Vincent…?_

_-That is my only memory, at least the only clear one. The closest one to that is waking up on the plains without remembering a thing ironically enough…-_

_Wait, so you've lost your memory twice?_

_-Yes-_

_Damn…I'm sorry. Who were all those people in that battle?_

_-I wish I knew, all I know is that the ones around me were the most important people in the world to me. Not knowing anything else is like a living hell.-_

_Shit…I'm sorry…should I leave you alone?_

_-…Thanks.-_

Cormag walked into his tent harboring his own thoughts.

* * *

Cynthar was happy it was morning. During the morning was when he could see the best. Not because he had only one eye, but because when he was with Nergal, his eyes were experimented upon. He had had blurry vision ever since.

_Well, of all of us, I was called The Experiment for a reason._

He couldn't wait to kill Nergal! He had caused Cynthar so much grief! Forever with limited and blurry sight. A gift which could easily kill him. And a life span he knew not.

He hoped with everything in him that Nergal would burn in hell.

The signal went up for his group. They were in charge of attacking at the northern entrance. Within his group was Rath, Dorcas, Kent and Legault. Kent was in charge and led them forth. They encountered surprisingly small resistance. Cormag and Corvus must be making a good distraction. It _was _their specialty.

Suddenly an arrow shot out of a window in the fortress. It missed the small group, but hit Rath's horse. The horse stopped moving, if it wasn't dead yet, it would be soon. Cynthar quickly unsheathed his dagger in a fashion only an expert could do. He jumped to the side as an arrow came blazing past.

Cynthar was soon separated from the others. He had taken cover in a nearby turret. Luckily, there was one archer to kill. Unfortunately, he let out a scream before he was fully silenced. That was one of the worst things that happened to Cynthar ever. One that would haunt him forever, the consequences would be severe. A whole pod of soldiers were drawn to the scream.

_SHIT!_ "Now who is ready to die?" Cynthar said menacingly. His hands glowed with fire. He knew there was no hope in fighting with a dagger. He launched fireball after fireball, killing with each one. As he drew on his power to kill the very last one, he felt a coldness within him. As the flame left his hand, he realized it couldn't be because of the snowy mountains, it was burning in the room!

Then it came to him.

His example to Eliwood came back to his mind. Looks like a bridge cord was snapping.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHI-!_

He collapsed twitching madly.

* * *

It had been a rough fight. They had acquired the Fire Emblem though. At a cost. Rath, who had lost his horse for some reason, had taken an arrow through the heart not being as agile on his feet. When Lyn heard this she began to cry. Not wanting to look weak, she ran to her tent. Cormag had expected Kent to follow her, but he and Fiora were speaking to one another. To Cormag's surprise, it was Sain who went to her tent. _Does Sain seek to court her? Or is he merely a caring vassal? _Any other time, he would have tried to figure it out, but he had worse problems.

Cynthar's body had been found. While he wasn't dead, Cormag suspected he had used up too much of his gift. He now was unconscious and showed no indication of waking up.

_-He'll be fine, don't fret. His time has not yet come.-_

Cormag flinched in shock to Vincent's sudden declaration. He had been quite through the battle, though still watching his left side.

Cormag sighed, why did the ends of battles have to be so depressing?

* * *

**Author Note: I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! ****Definitely my fastest written chpt yet! And one of my favorites, lots of foreshadowing with Cynthar!** **Figured you'd like one specific part of this Gingalain! You know what I'm talking about!**Sorry for no chpt two weeks ago, my term for school had ended and I spent many a hour beating Final Fantasy 7. I think it is the best game I've ever played. If you haven't played it, go buy it NOW! Anyway, on my vacation, I had a TON of new ideas, I'm very excited! If I've planned this out right, and if I don't miss an update, The Swordmaster should be done in the beginning of June. After that I shall start the sequel. I will either get very frequent with updates or less frequent since I'll be off school. I can guarantee that the sequel will be better, if not writing wise, then idea wise. And for you hopeful people out there, it will contain R-O-M-A-N-C-E! I any of you get that whole Vincent memory reference, I'll give you a cookie. I'll even give you a hint, it is super obvious, you all can get it. Actually…that's not much of a hint. Aw Hell! I'm rambling, so I'll just shut up. So review! Vote on my poll! And live life to the best!

**-CR, He's a mystery to everybody**

"**What happens when you do nothing? Nothing. It's a terrible price to pay, kid."**

**-Durzo Blint, The Night Angel Trilogy**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I will never own FE7

* * *

With the Fire Emblem in hand, the company soon departed the forsaken snowy mountains. They were low on time to return the Fire Emblem to the Queen of Bern. Every horse they owned had two riders on it. In Merlinus' caravan rode the few extra people who didn't have a horse or another's to ride: Cormag, Matthew, the newest addition to the group Karel, and the body of Cynthar.

It was a silent journey, Karel appeared to do more talking with his sword than his mouth. Matthew was a silent as ever, and Cynthar was of course, still unconscious. It gave Cormag the time to think. And it wasn't about pleasant thoughts.

He cast his thoughts back to when Lloyd killed him. The person in that chamber had told him the price of immortality. A life for a life. His first death had cost him his eye. The second death cost him Leila. Cormag glanced at Matthew, having to turn his head more than usual because he sat to his left. _Damn my eye!_

Were the people would die in his place known to him? Would it always be a friend? Perhaps a random citizen? And when would they die? Immediately? A month? A year? Or was it unpredictable? He thought about asking Vincent, who hadn't spoken more than a few words since he showed Cormag that memory. He decided to, _Vincent?_

_-…-_

_Vincent?_

_-…What?-_

_I have a few questions._

_-Fine, I need something to distract me.-_

_When I die, who dies next? Is there any way of knowing?_

_-…No, but the person will always be a friend of yours, someone you love or something that will ruin a friend's life.-_

_So like Leila for Matthew?_

_-Yes, he'll never be the same, even when he goes with you to Ma-, wait…that's too far into the future.-_

_What's the point of knowing the future if you can't tell me?_

_-Prophecy's a bitch huh?-_

_Dammit._

Cormag could here Vincent's chuckle. _–Kid, just don't die again. The person who dies next, yes I know who, won't die for a while. That's good and bad. Good because you spend more time with them. Bad because you can't do a damn thing about it. Perhaps once you've finished saving three continents you can convince her to lift your immortality.-_

_Her?_

_-The person in that chamber is a woman.-_

…_Strange, her voice seemed… not human._

_-Just don't die, and for that last question, the time varies. Sometimes it could be a day, or other times five years. With this kind of magic, it's hard to tell.-_

_Is there a way to get my eye fixed?_

_-In all my years as a warrior, the only thing I've learned about healing magic is that it heals people. Perhaps on your future travels you might find something, but my knowledge of the future doesn't go that in depth.-_

_Shame._

_-So cheer up! Don't be like Matthew. Actually, don't even talk to him in the caravan here. The way it will play out will hurt him in more ways than you can afford. Cynthar will be fine too. Just watch for Hector when he confesses.-_

_Confesses what?_

_-As much as I would like to tell you, it's his secret.-_

Cormag sighed, Vincent seemed to always be like this. Knowing the future, Cormag now understood, could be harmful. If he had known that Lloyd would maim his eye like this, he wouldn't have gone after him. But if he hadn't killed Lloyd then he might have killed many others in the company. Cormag was the only one suited for that task.

Cormag groaned, he had no idea how much longer the ride was. He wished Guy had decided to go in the caravan, but Priscilla offered him a ride on her horse. _They must be getting serious. Good for them._ Even Sain would be acceptable company. But he had a horse of his own to ride, and Lyn had asked if she could ride with him. _Like he would turn down that offer. Though in the future, as long as it isn't Lyn he might. _Last night, he saw Sain and Lyn holding hands and talking where they thought no one could see them. _Ha! I always seem to be the one to find out the interesting stuff!_

Cormag sighed once again and looked at Cynthar's body. _ I wish you were awake my friend. You could help me with my eye problem then._ Cynthar was the most logical person to ask, he _did_ have an eye patch.

_Let me know when we get there Vincent. _Cormag began to close his eyes.

_-Sure thing.-_

* * *

At last, they arrived at the royal manse. It was dark by time they did however.

But instead of being greeted by lights at the manse, all the windows were dark.

They knew something was wrong. And their fears were confirmed when they heard the sounds of fighting.

"Quick! To the Prince! We can't allow anything to happen to him!" Eliwood cried.

They all rushed in except Merlinus who stayed back with Cynthar's body. Cormag unsheathed his sword. _Time to fight!_

* * *

Corvus was having a difficult time fighting in the dark. His skill with a blade actually required him to see, believe it or not.

"DUCK!" a voice behind him yelled.

Corvus dove for the ground. He could hear an arrow pass over where he was moments before. He turned to see who had told him to duck. Sure enough, it was Cormag who had already moved forward and was killing some Black Fang soldier.

_Damn it all mate, am I ever going to _not _owe you my life?_

* * *

Cormag moved like the wind. He may not be able to see, but neither could the enemy in the dark. Vincent seemed to not be able to see in this dark of night.

_-Any other time, any lighter light, and I could do it.-_

Cormag's ears were still as good as ever, they served as his eyes. Every footstep, every breath he heard he leapt at sword swinging. Reckless yes, but was Cormag ever not reckless?

_-You know, I could set your sword on fire. It would give you light.-_

_And make me a target for every archer in the area. Not to mention my sword is made out of metal. It would melt._

_-Eh…maybe.-_

Cormag laughed at that. To everyone else, it would have looked like he was laughing as he killed people. Good thing it was dark.

They had split up into two groups. Cormag's proceeded down the east wing of the manse where they found a young girl with green hair named Nino. She told them about a plot to assassinate the Prince as well as another person who was fighting to protect the Prince. Her friend was on the west side of the manse, too far to get there and help. Hopefully the other group would make it in time.

"Someone needs to run ahead to the Prince!" Eliwood yelled out. Seeing as most of the other members of the party were engaged in combat of some form, Cormag found Karel and Wil to run ahead with him to protect the Prince.

When they got there, four Black Fang assassins were in the Prince's chambers. The Prince, Zephiel was holding off against the first one admirably, but was soon to be surrounded by the other three. Wil shot an arrow hitting the nearest assassin through the heart, killing him instantly. Karel leapt into action, bloodlust in his eyes. He was more reckless than Cormag. Zephiel's chambers were lit up, so Cormag could see Karel's fighting style. He fought with the clear objective of satisfying his bloodlust rather than to protect the Prince.

Cormag attacked the last assassin, who held a lance and was heavily armored. Wil's arrows couldn't penetrate the armor of the assassin. The assassin was surprisingly good, he blocked all of Cormag's strikes. Cormag was astounded, his style consisted of random moves that were made up within the moments between strikes. _No one should be able to block all my moves this long! _His thought process became useless when Karel stabbed the assassin in the back. The Prince had killed the fourth assassin.

"Prince Zephiel?" Wil questioned. When Zephiel nodded, Wil continued, "We're here to protect you, don't worry, not to kill you. As long as we live you're not going to die."

The Prince nodded. He wiped his sword clean on an assassin's robes. "Zephiel?" When Cormag had Zephiel's attention, he continued, "You may want to stand behind that pillar, don't want to get by a stray arrow now, do you?" Zephiel moved to obey.

Karel went back to the entrance of the Prince's chambers to further satisfy his hunger for death. Wil questioned Cormag when they were out of the Prince's range, "Wasn't it a bit disrespectful to not use formalities with him? He _is_ the Crown Prince of Bern."

Cormag shook his head, "He hasn't shown me he deserves them, all he's shown me is that he's good with a blade. Hardly a cause for formalities." Cormag continued forward into the fray.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, maybe it was, they had cleaned out the rest of the Black Fang troops and the Bernese guards arrived to protect the prince. The three Lords, pent, Louise and Kaitlyn went to meet with the Queen of Bern. Cormag went back to the caravan to see if Cynthar had awoken. He had not.

Silently swearing, Cormag carried Cynthar's body to a bed in the manse where they were staying the night.

* * *

**Author Note: Congratulations! You've just won a bonus update! I guess this is my way of saying sorry for no update a few weeks ago. Not much to say for once (HA!). Thanks for the reviews! During every other chpt, I would get a review every other chpt or so, but this time, I got four! I tried to address your suggestions in them, but you be the judge, you **_**are **_**the reader. And remember to vote on my pole (Yeah, I won't even write one of those for over a year, shoot me)! Oh! READ THIS: If you are looking for a good fic to read, check out Gingalain's FE fic! It's really good! And guess who's betaing! Me! Man, just one more chpt to go before the chpt that I reveal what the hell Cynthar's problem is. 100 percent chance you won't see it coming! (Heh…that's probably my fault). Also, I miscalculated, I should be finished with TS mid or late May! Wow…its weird to think I actually wrote something people like! Keep on readin'!**

**-CR, …ran out of accolades, crap!**

"**There are hundreds of certainties in this world, getting out alive is not one of them."**

**-Unknown**

**(Heh, I love this quote!)**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I…DON'T….OWN….IT!

* * *

The Queen of Bern had been true to her word, and now they marched onward to the Shrine of Seals. In the near distance, a castle of sorts could be seen. It apparently was the Shrine of Seals. Not much to look at, but then, Cormag wasn't one to judge.

Cormag sat in the back of Merlinus' caravan once again watching over Cynthar, who still remained unconscious. Cormag sighed, it was boring to sit in the dull caravan, but he owed it to Cynthar.

_-Funny, they never write the epics with the boring shit included.-_

Cormag chuckled at that, how true it was. He hadn't read many books, but the stories he had read left out the dullness between the battles. The writers always assumed that the conquests of heroes were glamorous. They never detailed into the reality of war. Had he read a book where the main character puked because of the horror of stabbing a man in the eye? No. Had he read one where the main character sat by his friend's body not knowing if they would wake up? No. Had he read one where friends might be on opposite sides and were forced to kill each other? Of course not.

_-Warfare isn't an easy business to get into, you knew that when you signed up.-_

_I know but…it just annoys me that writers wouldn't even mention it! It gets all the kids excited for killing the 'bad guys,' and the bad guys might have been your former friend._

_-I get it, kid. But what can you do? Nothing. Except change the course of the war, make it safe for those kids to dream. Fight for a better tomorrow.-_

…_You did that?_

_-Yes, I fought for what I believed in, I could have switched sides and the other side would have welcomed me with open arms. That's how big of a difference I made in that war.-_

_I see…_

_-Go to sleep kid, big things will soon happen that you might not like. Always sleep when you can.-_

* * *

The neared their destination. Everyone was preparing to set up camp. Tents were half put up everywhere. Armor cast aside. Swords, lances and every other weapon lay out of reach.

All in all, unprepared.

And that's when they struck, three arrows shot out of the trees. The trees were a good fifty paces off and the arrows quickly became inaccurate. One buried itself in a tent post, one in the ground and the other met its mark and landed in the shoulder of Kent. Fiora cried out and ran to his side while the rest of the company hastily gathered up their arms and made haste to retaliate before more were injured. Cormag unsheathed his sword, he had enough of fighting, and he planned to make this the last fight with the Black Fang.

* * *

_They just keep coming! There's no end to them!_ Corvus thought wildly. He slashed with his broadsword numerous times, killing with nearly every blow, but the sheer number was beginning to overwhelm him. Archers, mercenaries, knights, and every other type of soldier imaginable. The Black Fang was certainly making this their last attempt at a victory, because there would be no one left after this fight, Fang or Lycian alike. It was a battle to down in history.

* * *

Cormag dove behind the nearest knight. He sprung up and jumped the opposite way to the knight's exposed back, sword slashing effortlessly. _I've gotten better. Perhaps I can defeat Corvus now… Dammit, there are better times to think about that!_ He had just rolled out of an arrow shooting to his blind side. Vincent had decided to only warn him if it was life threatening. He didn't want Cormag to become dependent on him. As much as he disagreed, he couldn't argue Vincent's logic.

Cormag charged the archer who was hurriedly drawing beck his bow. Cormag ducked low when the arrow flew, just missing him. The archer had a look of complete dread when that happened, he was smart, and he knew he stood no chance against a swordmaster of that quality. Cormag got closer and the archer just stood, accepting his fate. Cormag stopped and looked into the man's, or rather, boy's eyes. He couldn't have been more than seventeen. The boy closed his eyes.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Children don't belong on a battlefield," Cormag said in disbelief.

"I have to feed my family, uh…sir," the boy responded.

Cormag eyed him, looking for any sign of that being a lie. "Kid, do yourself and your family a favor, leave this fight now. Don't look back or run back. And take this," Cormag reached the pocket of his cloak and pulled out the blue gem he found on one his enemies corpses. He handed it to the boy. The boy's eyes widened, with good reason, that gem could be sold at a market for at least five thousand gold pieces.

"Thank you sir…?" The boy began to trail off.

"Cormag, my name is Cormag."

"Thank you Sir Cormag! The world would be better off with more people like you! My family and I will keep you in our prayers to Saint Elimine!" He ran off flashing a smile at Cormag. a slight grin unfurled onto Cormag's face.

"I didn't realize you had a heart," said a voice from behind him. Cormag whipped about, hand clenched on his sword to see Lyn.

"Expect anything less?" Cormag replied in his usual cocky tone.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a swordmaster who didn't value life. Then I thought of you as a crazed lunatic who actually enjoyed killing people," she chuckled as if she couldn't believe she thought of that. Cormag didn't blame her, he was a reckless man back when he still had _her_ power. Lyn began to speak again, "Then I saw you save my life from that arrow. You, a careless mercenary with a goal of finding a person, save me, a noble whom you barely knew, much less cared about. I couldn't believe it when you got up again either, you left Caelin before I could thank you. When we next met, it was inside my own castle, and you spoke with the respected head of my guard, Conrad who turned out to be your friend you were looking for. The joy on your face was unmistakable, you truly were happy, and it was then I realized you were not as you seem. You appeared to be a cruel, reckless, cocky…well, bastard, and I say that after hearing your reactions with Kaitlyn. But I saw, when you were around people who actually meant something to you, you were…different."

"Corvus is my brother in all but blood. We have survived hell and back together," Cormag declared.

"I see," Lyn said, "When I heard you attacked Lloyd yourself and you nearly died, I couldn't believe you would risk your life for us, whom you didn't even know well. And now, I've just seen you giving a boy a chance of hope instead of mindlessly cutting him down on the spot. That kid isn't going to be a poor boy in a farm anymore, now he'll do something in the world. So really, what I'm trying to say is…thank you. For saving my life, for helping us, for…well, everything you've done. I even heard that you saved Eliwood's life."

Cormag searched for the words to express himself back. He came up empty handed, these situations were not his strong suit. "I'm surprised you remember all that, I am just a regular mercenary."

At that Lyn laughed, "Whatever you are Cormag, you are not regular. Your name will not be forgotten, should you ever need help of any kind, I will be there. And don't think I'm lying, Sacaens don't lie."

"I believe you. Now you better get back to your darling Sain before he thinks I'm up to something," Cormag replied with a grin.

Lyn blushed, "How did you know-"

Cormag laughed, "Lady Lyndis, I have good eyes, eye that is," he unconsciously moved his hand over his hair that covered that half of his face. Thank Elimine that his hair grew in a way where it would stay over his eye, "And it helps that I'm good at finding out what's going on, er…behind the scenes. I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you Kaitlyn has her eyes set on Eliwood."

"She _what!?_"

Cormag laughed, "And a good day to you Lady Lyndis, you certainly deserve it." He walked away, sword still in hand.

"Is everything alright Ly-, I mean, Lady Lyndis?" Sain said from behind.

"I just realized," she said, "He used formalities, he doesn't use them unless he feels you deserve them…" she trailed off while Sain looked at her curiously. She grasped his hand and pulled him along with her toward the Shrine.

* * *

By time Cormag arrived, the majority of the company had been there. Eliwood was burying the body of…Linus was it? Cormag couldn't tell from his position. The rest of the company had gone to retrieve the tents they began to set up. Only a few remained behind. A strange sound echoed through the Shrine. Moments later, Archsage Athos appeared from thin air. Eliwood, Hector and the newly arrived Lyn went to talk with him. Cormag refocused his attention on another question, was Cynthar awake?

He had to search for a bit, but he found the caravan, and in it he found Cynthar, still unconscious. The swordmaster sighed with frustration and went back to the shrine to look around. When he got there, the lords were gone. As was the Archsage. Perhaps into the Shrine? Cormag didn't care, no one else around him looked worried, so he decided not to worry.

A few minutes later, the four reappeared. The lords looked confident, they must have succeeded at whatever they did in there. Athos then declared that their next objective was to obtain The Blazing Blade, Durandal.

"How unfortunate, you're too late," said a voice that boomed so that everyone could hear it. Moments later, Nergal appeared.

Everyone gasped, no one had expected to see Nergal before their final confrontation. He gestured to Nils and Ninian, who were cowering behind Eliwood and the other lords. "Come Nils, Ninian, time for you to open the gate once more!" he laughed and began to draw on his dark magic.

"No."

That single word, filled with such anger, fury and defiance that Cormag cringed. Only one person could do that of the entire company, Cormag turned to see who it was.

It was Cynthar, up on his feet. If the circumstances were different, Cormag would have smiled, but he noticed the wind swirling at Cynthar's fingers.

_-Gods! He's going to try and stop Nergal! This isn't going to end well, stop him!-_

But Cormag couldn't move, for Nergal's next words caught him by surprise.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up! The Experiment…of the three, you are the one I least expected to show up, Shade would have been my guess."

Cynthar had an aura of ice cold determination, "I will not let you harm another person, not after what you did to me and all the others you experimented on."

"…I look forward to take you back, then I can actually make some use out of you," Nergal's hands swept up with an ancient dark magic tome in his hands, he began to mutter in a different language. And that was when Cynthar leapt into action.

To say he moved like the wind was an exaggeration. Cynthar was putting his all into this battle, as he ran forward, his dagger drawn, he had wind pushing him forward to gain speed to reach Nergal in time. Similar to how Cormag had conjured fire with Vincent, Cynthar shot blasts of wind at Nergal.

Nergal anticipated this and brought up a shield of dark magic. Cynthar's wind met the shield and stayed there, like to swords held together in a sword fight. Cynthar was spinning, jumping, rolling shooting wind from every angle. All of his wind remained at Nergal's shield, unmoving. Cormag was worried, this wasn't looking good. But Cynthar had a grin on his face, he stopped moving and made a sharp twisting motion with his hand, and the wind around Nergal twisted into a tornado. Soon, a violent storm raged around the dark magician. But then, Nergal must have done something, and the tornado dissipated. Cynthar cried out and made a strong motion forward with his hands and let go of his dagger. Wind formed around the dagger as it flew towards Nergal. But the madman just raised his hand and the dagger stopped short.

It slowly turned to face Cynthar, and shot towards him! Cynthar jumped out of the way just in time, but not soon enough. He avoided the dagger which stuck itself in a tree, but the wind crashed into Cynthar, throwing him back about twenty paces and knocking off his eye patch.

Nergal laughed. Eliwood drew his rapier, "We will still not allow you to take them Nergal!"

Nergal laughed harder, "None of you stand a chance against me, The Experiment was the only hope you had," he gestured to the body of Cynthar, "The Experiment was the only one who had the slightest chance at killing me, not even you Athos can kill me!"

"How would you know that we can't defeat you!?" Hector yelled out, his hand curled around his axe.

"Foolish lord, I know you can't beat me because The Experiment couldn't, I _created_ The Experiment."

"You WHAT!?" This time it was Cormag who yelled. This couldn't be, could it?

Nergal laughed, "He never told you? I'm not surprised, all my Morphs are secretive. He was one of my strongest, but a failure, a mistake that's only use was for experiments!"

He turned to face Ninian, "Ninian, Nils, time to go. Leave now and I will spare the rest of this pathetic company."

Ninian hesitantly stepped forward, "If I go, will you leave my brother?"

Nergal considered it for a few seconds, "I suppose only one of you is needed, yes I shall."

Ninian stepped forward to Nergal's side, Eliwood cried out, "NO!" Nergal and Ninian disappeared in a flash of light.

Athos immediately began to converse with the lords. Cormag ran over to Cynthar's body, Corvus not far behind. When they got there they saw the reason Cynthar wore an eye patch.

His eye was as gold as all the Morph's they had seen. The was a scar through it, he probably couldn't see through it. Cynthar looked at both of them and sighed, his secret was out. He searched for his eye patch and put it back on.

Cormag couldn't stay silent anymore, "Are you really…?"

Cynthar looked like he'd rather drink poison, "Yes, I am one of the first three Morphs Nergal created. We the ones that taught Nergal to not give them emotions anymore. Kishuna, Shade and I were the three. Kishuna, the magic seal, prevented any magic except mine. We were the perfect weapon to destroy Athos when the time came. Shade was different. He could fade out and into shadows like walking, the perfect assassin. It was probably thanks to that he was able to escape. I don't know whether Kishuna is still alive, but I am. My spell casting was supposed to be infinite, not limited. I was turned into _The Experiment_," he said the word with more loathing than anything else, "I was to be the first of Morphs disguised to look like regular humans. Nergal wanted to see how durable my eyes were, so he slashed one with dark magic and the other had chemicals put into it. That is why it's blue and why I can't see well out of it.

"Also, this is my third body. I naturally age slower, but Nergal wanted to preserve me. So he fashioned new bodies for me out of quintessence. I'm not human, I never was. I now submit myself to your judgment my friends, I will not think badly of it if you kill me." He brought his hand up and exposed his neck for them to slice.

Neither Cormag nor Corvus moved,

Cynthar's eye widened with the utmost surprise. Cormag realized he fully expected them to kill him. Cormag shook his head, "Your our friend Cynthar, and when this is over, if Corvus does not object, if you would like to join our mercenaries, I would full heartedly agree to it. If you had told me that story of yours when we met you, I would have cut you down. You've shown me your hate for Nergal, and you've earned my trust, and that's not something easily earned." He helped Cynthar to his feet.

Cynthar looked at both of them and then hugged the two of them, "You two are the best people I could have ever hoped to know, for that I thank you."

* * *

**Author Note: Woah! Long chpt! I decided to move Cynthar's backstory to this chapter instead of the next one. Some of you wanted more detail, I put that whole scene with Lyn for more detail, hope I did alright. I got no reviews for that bonus chpt, guess I jinxed it! Ah well, vote, review, and live life with fun.**

**I would like to request a moment of silence for those who died or were injured in the bombing in Boston, Massachusetts April 15****th**** 2013 in The United States.**

**-CR, Semi-Competent Writer**

"**Remember this as the day where you **_**almost**_**, caught Captain Jack Sparrow!'**

**-Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Carribean**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: If you don't understand that I don't own it, go see a doctor…NOW!

* * *

Cynthar and Matthew were certainly evasive. Perhaps they were conspiring against him?

Cormag had been searching for nearly an hour among the camp for both of them, the Lords had gone into the cave in which Durandal slept. Each Lord took one of their knights in. Hector took Oswin, Eliwood took Marcus. Lyn was the most surprising, she took Corvus. Sain visibly flinched when she announced that.

But Cormag could see her logic, Sain had a horse, Marcus already had one. They didn't need another and two horses would make much more noise. But Corvus, The Jackal of the Dunes was known for his light-footedness, and no one knew what traps awaited them within the caverns of the Blazing Blade.

Even so, it left Cormag to be bored.

_-Oh don't mind me, I'm just a person who's spirit is imbued within a rock that has the power of fire. Just a hero of a long forgotten war centuries ago. Just a man guiding another through their destiny and saving their life. Just a man who can speak in every tongue, wield a sword with skill that only a master possesses, and the man who killed a dragon. Yeah, pretty boring person here!-_

Cormag sighed, _Yes, but sharing a mind with you can get boring sometimes. Besides, I've heard all about your travels that you remember._

_-Really? What about the time I saved that red haired girl who later-_

_Heard it._

_-Oh yeah? How about dueling a man who ruled an entire continent and-_

_Heard it._

_-Dammit! How about when I fought a dragon which-_

_Heard it. At least some of your memories are coming back._

_-Yes, the one who put this task to me took my memories and told me I would slowly regain them as I traveled with you.-_

_Was this the same person who took mine?_

_-No, the one who took yours was a selfish person who only has sights for their desires and doesn't care how many are cut down in her path. The goddess who took mine, she gave me the option to not take this fate. I was already dead, I hoped to meet my wife and daughter again, but they were in a different time. I'm from a thousand years ago, I didn't realize that would happen…-_

…_I'm sorry…which continent were you from? I'm hearing about how there is supposedly more than just Elibe out there._

_-Frankly, I don't know which continent became the one I'm from, I don't even remember my wife's name…-_

Cormag stayed silent. He once again thanked fate that he had the luck to have all his memories taken, for he had no torture, he made his own memories. Both he and Vincent stayed silent. Cormag continued to look for Cynthar and Matthew throughout the vast camp. He had seen everyone except them. Sain moping, Kent and Fiora kissing, Karel destroying Guy in a spar with Priscilla on hand just in case. Everyone was in view, that is except the two he sought out.

The swordmaster decided to watch Guy and Karel spar. Neither were as good as Cormag, but they were evenly matched. Each moved like the wind. Guy fought like the Sacaen warriors Cormag had fought before. Karel however…had a different style. Cormag knew nearly every Elibian sword style, and he had never encountered this one.

"Cormag? Hello?" A voice questioned.

Cormag turned to see Priscilla smiling at him. The swordmaster realized that he must have been watching them spar for quite a while. He smiled back to her.

"Long time, no see Priscilla, how have you been?"

Priscilla smiled even wider, "Oh Cormag, you don't know how great I've been!" She extended her right hand to show a ring on her finger.

Cormag's eyes widened, "Guy proposed!?"

Priscilla giggled, "Of course! Who else? You're the only one who seemed to notice we were together."

"Really? I was the only one?"

"Yes! He proposed right after the battle at the Royal Manse. He caught me by surprise!" Priscilla continued to giggle in pure joy. Her face was lit up like the sun.

Cormag grinned, "Congratulations! I'll look forward to the wedding!...That is if I'm invited, I'll understand if I'm not-"

"Of course you'll be invited! Don't be silly!"

There was a sudden _clang_ and they both looked over to see Karel down on the ground with Guy holding his sword to his throat. There was silence, the one of the biggest grins appeared on Guy's face. Priscilla cheered. Cormag decided to make his exit.

"Go over to him, I'll be around. Once again, congratulations, you deserve him." And before she could protest his leaving, Cormag walked away, grin still plastered to his face.

* * *

It had taken some time, but Cormag finally found Cynthar.

In his tent.

Cormag mentally punched himself. Why didn't he check there in the first place! What's done is done, let mistakes lay.

He had been searching for Cynthar to speak with him about his similar condition. Cormag had been fighting without Vincent's help for a while and he _really_ needed some tips to help his problem.

When he first entered the tent, it appeared that no one was there. Until closer inspection, where he found Cynthar sitting in the corner, staring at nothing in particular.

"Cynthar?"

The man in question jumped up, pulled out his knife and raised his hand. When he saw it was Cormag, he replied, "…Hello Cormag, what brings you here?"

Cormag immediately picked up on his unhappy demeanor. But he still asked away, "Sorry, but I was wondering if you could help me with my eye…troubles. I figured you would know best, given your eye patch."

Cynthar's mood seemed to slightly improve when he realized Cormag wasn't about to ask about his past. "Well…what in specific do you need help with?"

"Um…probably the fact that I can't see?" Cormag said trying to be funny.

It worked, it brought a small grin to Cynthar's face, not a big one, but it was there. "I'll assume that when something is coming at you from the left, you don't see it until it's too late?"

"You read my mind."

Cynthar chuckled, "If you can find someone to just fight on your left side to cover you, it should work out. Just ask Corvus, we both know he'll do it."

Cormag silently agreed, Corvus would do anything for his 'brother.' But he was curious about one thing, "How about you? Wouldn't you do it?"

Cynthar paused, "Well…I don't think you want _me _of all people to watch your back. I am a…morph, and I'm not to be trusted."

Cormag's expression hardened, "…What gives you that idea?"

Cynthar looked away, "Everyone looks at me with distrust, every single person looks at me like I'm less that the dirt on their shoes. And the worst part is that they're right. I'm shit. My whole purpose up to a few months ago was to be experimented on by Nergal. Shade, the closest thing to a friend there, abandoned me. I went insane. So insane that I killed nearly all the Black Fang soldiers that day. I'm a murderer, none of them ever did anything to me. I killed them out of my hate for Nergal. I deserve to die. I-"

"Stop."

Both Cormag and Cynthar flinched with surprise. The voice came from Cormag's mouth, but was a different person's voice. _Vincent, what are you doing!?_

"Kid," Vincent continued, "Don't. Ever. Say. Things. Like. That. You are one of the few people Cormag would trust his life with. We both know that trust isn't given easily. Yes, you're a morph. Yes, the rest of the company hates you. But no, you're not shit. The time will come when every living person in a land will owe you and a few others their lives. You are important. Shade didn't abandon you, but that you will find out in good time. I had a friend who used to look down on themselves all the time. Never positive, always dwelling on the past. And you know what happened to him? He died. His foolishness caused it. Now if you continue down this path, then the best thing that will happen in your life will go over your head. So go out and win back this company's respect again!"

Vincent sunk back into the deep parts of Cormag's consciousness. Both Cormag and Cynthar didn't move.

Finally, Cynthar spoke, "Who…was that?"

Cormag sighed, _Damn you Vincent._ "That was Vincent. I would rather explain once Corvus has come back, that way I only have to explain once." Cormag made to leave, but he stopped and turned around, "But Cynthar, take every word he says to heart. Not only is he right, but he knows the future." Cormag then left leaving a stunned Cynthar behind.

* * *

"You're quite elusive, you know that?"

Only when I want to be," Matthew replied.

Cormag had finally tracked down Matthew. He still didn't know what he wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth, Matthew cut him off, "Don't bother, I won't ever go back to how I was. So shut it and don't bring it up again."

Cormag only looked at him coolly, "…Fine." Cormag began to walk away.

"Wait…I'm sorry, but after this war, can I…go with you where ever you're going? There's nothing left for me here."

Cormag turned about on his feet and said, "I'll take you with as long as you make an effort to be cheerful." And with that, Cormag left to allow Matthew to contemplate his offer.

* * *

Corvus had never seen anything like it. There lay what they searched for: Durandal. The blade was just as thick as Corvus' sword, but a good two arm lengths longer. How could anyone lift it? Maybe Corvus could, but Eliwood? Corvus was itching to try lifting it, but he was a child of the Nabata, not of Lycia. Even if he could, it would leave him with some form of injury.

The battle in the magma caves had been fierce. Some ghost soldiers had attacked them. But the six of them made quick work of the foes.

Corvus thought the best part of the entire journey into the caves was coming out and seeing everyone's reactions to the biggest sword they had ever seen.

Corvus' mood was ruined when the dragon appeared.

It wasn't as red and fiery that all the stories spoke of, it was like a… ice dragon?

Eliwood jumped into action, he hefted the Blazing Blade above his head and jumped at the dragon, delivering it a slash to its midsection.

The dragon didn't even try to fight back. It collapsed after one blow. Eliwood muttered, "It moved…on its own…" Eliwood looked away from the sword to see the dragon shrinking. It was turning into a human!

Ninian.

Eliwood cried out and ran to her, Nils not far behind. To make things worse, Nergal appeared.

Athos attacked Nergal with a tome Corvus barely had to think to recognize: Forblaze. To everyone's misfortune, it barely harmed Nergal. Nergal exchanged some words with the lords and Athos, and then disappeared. Then the lords began to speak with Nils as Eliwood watched over Ninian's body.

Corvus wasn't listening. Ninian, the one who told him of Lynessa's death, was a _dragon!?_

* * *

**Author Note: Yeah, abrupt ending, I know. I wanted it like that. I managed to sneak away from my visiting relatives to write this so sadly, it is a little rushed. But fear not! Next chpt I have a slight surprise character in my story! COOKIECHEESEMAN will be appearing in my story(Obviously not under that name, but you know). So listen up! Read his story, A Glimmer Of Hope! Very good, if I might add. Actually, check out his entire archive of fics, I love them all! Man, I didn't a ton more forshadow stuff about Vincent, though I can still see it being very vague! Eventually, when I get to the point of the story when I reveal it, you will all say 'Damn! I get it now!'**

**-CR, (Silently is laughing at the FE periodic table joke he made like, eight chpts ago)**

"**Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!"**

**-Inigo Montoya**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**Enter: Cameo COOKIECHEESEMAN!**

* * *

Ostia. The head of the Lycian league. Not only that, but home of the most impregnable fortress in all of Lycia. It is there that Lord Hector has decided to regroup the company and stock up on provisions…

* * *

Cormag, as usual, was sticking his head where it didn't belong…not literally. He was coincidently passing through when Hector and Oswin were conversing. How could he get any more innocent than that?

"…whereabouts Oswin?" Hector said, Cormag missing the beginning of the question, due to his perch in a nearby tree.

So maybe it wasn't so innocent of a coincidence.

"I've received word from Ostia a short while ago, he departed for Etruria and plans to be back in a half months' time," Oswin said, slightly hesitating before speaking.

"Pity, you sure he won't be back soon?" Hector persisted.

Oswin had an even more obvious hesitation, then spoke, "I'm positive milord."

Hector nodded his assent. _Oswin is clearly not telling the whole truth, is Hector really that oblivious? Or is Hector the clever one and not letting on? Damn, I wish I could read minds…what's the point of sticking my head in a tree and dropping eaves and only getting more confused?_

Cormag then remembered that they were still talking and paid closer attention, "…in charge Oswin?"

Oswin looked more at ease now, "I believe Lord Uther left Commander Arturian in charge of defenses milord."

Hector perked up at this, "Excellent! He is my favorite of the Ostian commanders. Is Ostia near?"

"Only about a few hours march from our camp milord."

The two exchanged a few more words before departing. Cormag remained within his tree for a few more minutes before jumping out of it, breaking his fall with a perfectly executed roll. He stood up proudly. _Ha! Corvus wouldn't believe me if I told him I actually did that!_

* * *

The company marched half-heartedly. They were unable to have everyone ride horses due to the number they had lost recently. And Merlinus' wagon wasn't big enough for those without horses.

The main reason they marched quietly and demoralized was due to the fact that Ninian was dead. More people were close to here than Cormag thought.

_At least Matthew has been a bit better._ It was true, the thief had been trying to smile more often and perhaps occasionally laugh. He had even gone back to his favorite activity, annoying Serra. Though the times Cormag had been around, Serra tried to make him take her side, and Cormag wanted to steer clear of that. The last thing he needed was an angry cleric on his back.

But back to the point, Ostia was visible. Cormag estimated another hour? Two? Whichever, it wouldn't be long now…

* * *

Colby Arturian was an oddity among Ostia troops. He was a tall man with short brown hair so light it looked blonde. He had bright green eyes and a thin scar trailing from his right ear to his chin. He also hailed from a land which was not Elibe, he spoke in a different tongue and carried a strange accent. One day he showed up at Ostia asking for work as a royal guard. Naturally, the commander of the guards was suspicious, but overcame that when he saw Colby fight. The mage fighter was not only beyond competent with tomes, but with swords as well.

No one expected him to ascend to his current rank. The main reason was is that wasn't an armor knight, which is what the Ostian royal guard mainly consisted of. A mage in a key position was unheard of. But when lord Uther rose to the throne after his parents' deaths, he promoted Colby.

Those with wavering doubt soon were shown the might of Colby Arturian. Soon, Colby had become an Ostian hero, whether it was fighting off bandits of helping those in the city with daily work like building houses. But what really made Colby the small legend he was, was when a sizable bandit raid called the Red Knife was sweeping across the canton. Colby was charged with fending it off with the royal guards until reinforcements came. Not only was he able to hold them off without the reinforcements, but he sent them into a scattered retreat, leaving very few behind.

One of the guards under his command was a painter and painted a picture of Colby standing sword Silver Blade raised as the Red Knife charged. Ille de in Argentum Laminas they called him. He of the Silver Blade in the old tongue. Colby was a hero, the kind of one who would risk his life trying to save one comrade at the cost of his own life. The kind that would not fade into history, but the kind that would not be known out of Ostia.

Commander of the royal guard of Ostia: Colby Arturian, Ille de in Argentum Laminas and the Hero of Ostia.

* * *

The gates of Ostia opened as soon as Lord Hector approached. The guard welcomed him with open arms. As Lord Hector was ordering about the servants, Cormag sought out this 'Commander Arturian.'

_Could he be that big one in the front? No, that is crest of a common guard if memory serves. _Cormag had been to Ostia once in his travels, which included sneaking into the castle, posing as a soldier and getting into the position to examine the deep dungeons in Ostia. He had seen many horrors there, but didn't see who he was looking for: Corvus.

_Perhaps it's the small one? Less is more maybe? Wait…_that_ must be him!_

Cormag set his eyes on a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes with a scar running across his face. He wore blue armored gauntlets as well as armored leg plates. He had shoulder guards that were the color of steel and a flowing purple cape. He had a silver blade at his waist and what appeared to be, _could it be_, a tome? _What Ostian commander would have a tome?_ But sure enough, it was a tome. Thunder? Complex lightning magic? Cormag didn't know, but it certainly was one he couldn't pick out immeadiatly.

"Lord Hector, glad to see you return alive," the tall man said, his voice oddly softer than Cormag expected, but not so soft that it couldn't be heard. In fact, the whole guard went quiet when he began to speak. As if they depended on what the Commander had to say.

"Colby! Good to see you! Have you fared well these past months?" Lord Hector marched up to clasp Colby's arm in a traditional Lycian hand shake, "And please, no formalities."

Colby gave him a slight smile, "Lord Hector, you know these guards look up to me as some sort of Hero. I need to set a good example."

Hector sighed at the Mage Fighter, "Fine…if you insist."

That got a shocked look of disbelief out of Eliwood and Lyn. Usually Hector would never give up that easily. Whoever this was, commanded Hector's respect.

Hector and Colby walked off to discuss more private matters while the servants guided each member of the small army to their rooms.

* * *

After a surprisingly large dinner, Cormag wandered the halls of Castle Ostia. It was an impressive piece of architecture. Nearly every window had designs within it. While Cormag had no idea how it was done, he appreciated it just the same. It certainly _looked_ hard to make.

Eventually, after about an hour of wandering, Cormag arrived in the guard quarters. He walked in silently hoping to avoid attention. It may have worked, had there not been a guard in the inside doorway. The eight or so guards turned to see who had come in.

When they saw Cormag, they went back to their task. Except one, who rose up and came over to him. The guard was Colby.

"Can I help you with anything…?" Colby said, seemingly searching for Cormag's name.

"The name's Cormag, and no, I was merely looking. Quite the armory you have here your commandershipness," Cormag said.

The guards all looked at Cormag in disbelief, no one talked that way to commander Arturian! Colby nearly grinned, "Mercenary?"

"Of course," Cormag replied his cocky tone.

Colby still grinned, "That explains it, you mercenaries are a confident bunch. Think you can hold your own everywhere."

"Expect anything less? Some of us, can live up to our reputations however," Cormag replied, not backing down.

"Do you expect me to believe that you're like one of the mercenaries from Nabata? There are not many, but they are all good at what they do, especially that Corvus from what I hear," Colby said.

_Well, look who's well informed. Haha, this will be fun! _"Well well, would you believe me if I said I was him?"

Colby shook his head, "No."

_Smart man._ "Good, he's my commander and practically my brother. And on top of that, I'm better than him. So what say you to a spar?" Cormag said with a cocky grin on his face.

Colby stared at Cormag for a few seconds. "Haha, imagine that! Let us see who is the one who lives up to their name here!" Colby unsheathed his Silver Blade. It looked to be reworked to be stronger and far thicker. _Hmm, looks like Corvus' but MUCH smaller. Oh, this _will_ be fun!_

"Devon! Marric! Go set up a training area in the training yard!" The two knights jumped up and hastened to obey. They were eager to see Colby beat this upstart. The mage fighter and swordmaster walked out to the training yard. They got into position and were about to jump at each other when a knight, Marric was it? called out, "Commander Arturian sir! With sharpened swords you could kill each other!"

Colby chuckled, "Not to worry Devon," Whoops, wrong name, "if this is _the _Cormag, then I need not worry about killing him." Colby hefted his Silver Blade again. "I, Commander Colby Arturian, Ille de in Argentum Laminas, He of the Silver Blade, challenge Cormag the Mercenary!"

_-Ah, so we're going with the traditional Jugdralian declaration? Well then, we'll respond in kind, say exactly what I say.-_

"I, Cormag Ravenstaff, wielder of the Flame of justice: The Arbiter and Slayer of Dragons accept your challenge!" Cormag leapt forward with the speed that would one day make him legend.

Colby managed to bring up his sword just in time to block the blow. They held their swords together for a few short moments, then Colby pulled back and tried a jump strike at Cormag. Cormag deflected it and exchanged a flurry of blows with Colby.

This continued on for several minutes, neither giving a sign of tiring. Meanwhile, more and more Ostian guards had come to watch their commander fight this unknown man. Soon, the entire training ring was surrounded by armor knights.

The fight showed no sign of ending, each combatant was equally matched. Each skill was leveled out by the other's skill. Cormag's speed by Colby's flexibility. Colby's size by Cormag agility. The fight was one that could live in legend had they been trying to kill each other.

But it all ended when a whistle blew.

Everyone fell silent.

Everyone stopped moving.

Everyone turned away from the fight.

All was quiet for three seconds.

Colby began issuing orders like a commander who had done this a thousand times.

"Devon! Take Marric, Daniel, Ginalain and go fortify the North entrance! Use the guards there to maintain the position! Travis! Take Hrothan, Darian, Jake and Liona to the East! Gorvan, you have the West with Mardoth! Derven, Marthus, Melian and Ceagan, you're with me at the south entrance! Anyone you see along the way, take them with you! Protect Ostia! Protect the Throne! NOW GO!"

Every single knight began to move to their positions. Only a fool couldn't tell they were under attack. Colby motioned for Cormag to follow him. The mage fighter sheathed his sword and pulled out his tome. "So Cormag, ready to go hold off one of the biggest attacks on Ostia in years?"

* * *

Morphs. They were up against Morphs. Things couldn't get any worse.

When the guards, Colby and Cormag arrived at the scene, they found that Lord Hector and the rest of the small army were defending the throne. Colby assigned his soldiers to protect Lord Hector.

Colby flipped open his tome, and began muttering incantations, "Occurramus omnes desolatam, haec perdidit, haec…"

Cormag unsheathed his sword, and cut down the nearby archer. He decided to protect Colby until he was done casting the spell. A minute later, Colby still was reciting but had cut down three Morphs while keeping up the incantation. _Incredible, he has amazing concentration! He could destroy this whole Morph army with just a sword!_

"…Omnes paroecia nunc eris! Tonitrua lighnting procella!" Colby made a sharp jabbing motion with his hand as beams of lightning sprouted from his hand. The massive bolts destroyed everything except the structure. _Maybe that's why it took so long?_ Every Morph within five paces of the bolts turned to ash. Luckily, Colby had the idea to step forward so as to not be troubled with Hector's force.

Everyone froze in shock. Even the emotionless Morphs hesitated before charging forward like before. They had no idea who casted that magic, everyone in viewing range just died.

Cormag looked at Colby, "That was amazing!"

Colby gave him a weak grin, "Expect anything less?" Cormag laughed at being quoted. "I only have enough energy to one of those every few days, but I'm not helpless yet!"

Colby turned about on his feet to the nearest Morph, and without even opening his tome, chanted a memorized incantation, "Adolebit in gehennam!" The nearest Morph got a bolt of electricity through the stomach.

_This is why everyone respects him so much. He is a terror on the battle field. Makes all those stories I heard in the pub today sound true!_

_-Amazing. There was no one in my time that was this good. Even I would have trouble killing him.-_

"Ventus et harena ex tempore!" Another dead morph. "Et sanguinem tonitrui!" Three dead morphs.

Soon, the battle field was clear all but for blood and ash. Every single person, Cormag included looked upon Colby with awe at his awesome power.

Colby, looking exhausted, leaned against a pillar and closed his eyes. Hector came over and picked Colby up and took him away, probably to his chambers.

Commander Arturian. Now witnessed in full splendor by people from all over Elibe. Colby Arturian was not a name to fall out of history,

* * *

"So you're leaving then?" Colby asked Cormag.

"Yeah, the Lords decided to move out within the hour," Cormag replied.

Colby looked into the distance sorrowfully, "I'd love to travel with you, but my place is here. Shame we never finished our duel, eh Cormag Ravenstaff?"

"It is a pity, but actually, I'm not called Ravenstaff…yet. Received a uh, fortune that fortold my name to be that," Cormag said hoping Colby didn't ask questions.

He didn't, but he chuckled, "I'll spread your name around Cormag Ravenstaff, my name may go into legend, but I'm taking yours with me."

Cormag shook his head, "I didn't do anything, nor am I as good as you."

"Nonsense," Colby disagreed, "You are meant for great things. Anyone that fast isn't a sidelines player. We're all part of a bigger game, and us two just happen to be the queens on the chess board."

The part of a bigger game part sent chills down Cormag's spine, but he smiled anyway, "I promise you Colby Arturian, Ille de in Argentum Laminas, that we shall have a duel of the century when I next arrive in Ostia!" He held out his arm to grasp. Colby smiled, and grasped Cormag's arm.

* * *

**Author Note: Yay yuh! Now that's a good chpt! Probably my best. Also, anything that wasn't in English or Fire emblem talk was LATIN! I don't speak it, I just decided to make that the incantation/old tongue stuff. I just went over to google translate and put funny phrases in there and made them sound cool! Only Ille de in Argentum Laminas is real, that I made sure and I am 99% sure I'm right.**

**Alright! So, Colby, if you hadn't guessed, is a cameo of COOKIECHEESEMAN! So just go NOW and check out his A Glimmer Of Hope fic! That is, if you've played FE6, if not, he has A LOT of fics to look at. And they're all really good! So go Now! After you hit the review button(*HINT HINT*) and check it out! And sorry CCM for giving you the stereotypical Canadian 'eh' at the end, but it fit :D**

**Colby was a Mage fighter from Jugdral (That continent doesn't exist in my fic, but hell, it **_**is**_** a fic after all.) so now go, check out CCM's profile and fics, hit the review button, vote on my poll (Added a new choice, some of you will be happy, removed the Sain fic idea, sorry to that one person!)**

**King has had some ideas that you will all be happy about in the future! So King, just go for it!**

**-CR, He writes long author notes**

"**Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink you goddamn TEA!"**

**-Cid, Final Fantasy VII**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Heh, one of the last for FE7! …It saddens me somewhat, leaving Elibe for a long time…I won't get back to it for a while… So I don't own it, but you knew that, didn't you?

* * *

There's something special about the ocean. The limitless depth, the endless length, the fierce storms, the gentle breeze. A place of possibilities. A place of adventure. No rules, bounds or restraints. Just…sailing. The peaceful waves and breeze were blowing this day. Not a care in the world.

For nearly everyone one on Elibe except on the Darvos.

Sailing to victory or death…that was the fate of this company.

The fate of the world.

Not an easy burden to carry, not at all.

Not one Cormag wished to carry.

Cormag wasn't one to be the hero. He wasn't the type. Eliwood, now he was the hero, almost right out of the epics. Cormag preferred to be that side character who takes you a few moments to think of. The side character that is important enough to be remembered, but unimportant enough to be forgotten.

The sea was a way to forget your troubles. At least that's what the sailors say. Cormag believed that to be true, having experienced it now.

At least, up until Corvus and Cynthar marched over to Cormag.

Cormag, who was sitting next to the railing of the boat, eyes closed, sighed as he heard their footsteps. He groaned as he got up with annoyance.

_What do they want? I wasn't looking like I wanted to talk, why would they come disturb me?_

_-Because of me, remember? You told Cynthar you would explain me once Corvus was here. Better get your wits together kid.-_

Cormag opened his eyes to see the familiar figures of his two friends. They stood in silence for a few moments before Cynthar spoke up.

"So…you promised to tell us about this…Vincent. We're all ears now Cormag," Cynthar said looking genuinely curious. Corvus wore the same expression, but with slight puzzlement mixed within.

Cormag sighed, this will be difficult. He opened his mouth to speak, "Well…Vincent is…no, that isn't right, he's…damn, this is annoying. I'll just show you." Cormag held his hand facing up in front of him. He glanced to see if no one was watching, no one was. He willed Vincent into his palm, and sure enough, in a red glow, Vincent appeared in his hand.

Cynthar's eye widened, Corvus gasped. It was understandable, a red, jagged rock appeared in front of them. Not something they saw every day.

"This is Vincent," Cormag began. Thankfully, Corvus and Cynthar seemed to be holding their questions, "He is…was a hero from a thousand years ago. Now, his consciousness lies within this gem: The Flame Jewel. He has power over fire obviously. He knows the future and was sent by the gods to help me in my quest to save the three continents…whatever those are. You were probably expecting something different, but there you are."

Cynthar and Corvus were quiet. It certainly didn't sound believable when Cormag said it, he should have let Vincent explain.

Cynthar broke the silence, "Well, I did not expect that. A hero you say? A war or peace hero?

Cormag slightly grinned, "War."

Cynthar nodded. How the hell did he just accept this? Cormag guessed being around Nergal so long made these things believable. Corvus was different.

Corvus shook his head, "Interesting joke mate, not one I'd expect from you to-," he was cut short by Cormag's hand lighting on fire.

And not burning him.

Cormag could feel Vincent taking control. Vincent said with his calm voice, one that a good leader would possess, "Believe us now?"

Corvus tried to form words, but could only come up with, "Am I talking with a rock?"

Vincent's grin could be heard in his voice, "Interesting reaction. I didn't expect you to say that. But really, do you believe us now?"

Corvus was still having trouble speaking, "How?...That doesn't…when?..."

Vincent sighed, he reached with Cormag's arm and grasped Corvus' arm. To the casual passerby, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. But Vincent was putting his gem-like form into Corvus' mind. Corvus went completely still while Cormag stumbled. He wasn't used to not having Vincent in him. It was disorienting.

Cynthar had stood by watching for the most part, but when Corvus went still, he asked Cormag, "What the hell just happened?"

"I…think Vincent is within Corvus' mind, look at his eyes."

Indeed, Corvus' eyes were a dark red. The same color as Vincent. Suddenly, Corvus' arm shot out and grasped Cormag's.

The feeling was strange. The swordmaster's arm was vibrating…but it wasn't. He could see it staying still. His mind went fuzzy. Then refocused. Suddenly, Vincent was back.

_What did you show him?_

_-What he needed to know.-_

Cormag tried to get more out of Vincent, but the hero of old had fallen silent. So instead, Cormag turned his head to Corvus, who still looked shaken up. Both Cynthar and Cormag looked expectantly at Corvus who hadn't said a thing.

"Corvus…?" Cynthar questioned.

The mercenary commander shook his head violently to get out of his daze. He looked at both of them and laughed.

A very unexpected reaction.

Seeing their confused looks, Corvus began speak, "That Vincent…is an interesting fellow. He showed me…many things. Many things which I can't explain, some of which he told me not to tell either of you mates," that thought wasn't pleasing to Corvus. But something else occurred to him, "Now mate, why didn't you tell us about Vincent earlier?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Corvus hesitated, "…No."

Cormag raised an eyebrow, "Have your answer now?"

Corvus sighed in agreement. Cormag laughed, put his arms around his friend's shoulders and began conversing about less…important matters.

* * *

Valor. The Dread Isle. A place in which no one ever wanted to go. Much less twice in Cynthar's opinion.

The cold. The torture. The laughter. The hate. It was all coming back. Cynthar needed to take his mind off the impending battle. So he thought about what Cormag had said on the boat.

_Powers of flame? Maybe Vincent would allow me to fight with no consequences? I could be an actual use to this company…Elimine knows I'm useless. Sigh…no use dwelling on it. Maybe I should help Eliwood navigate…I do know this island best…_

Cynthar continued thinking so much that he didn't notice that the group had stopped. To prevent himself from looking foolish, he walked right up to the front of the structure they stopped before. The lords and Kaitlyn were conversing.

"But we don't know what's in there Hector! It could be morphs or bandits for all we know," protested Eliwood.

Hector replied, "But what if there are weapons in there, we could use them against Nergal!"

Cynthar gazed at the building while the four of them continued arguing. _Wait…no, it couldn't be…could it?_ He examined the building closer. Indeed, it was Nergal's…holding area.

Cynthar cleared his throat to get the lords and Kaitlyn's attention. Kaitlyn and Hector looked at him with distrust still, but that deterred him no less, "Milords and Ladies, should you go in there, there will be no fighting. But you will regret going in there tenfold. It isn't a place of anything remotely close to happiness."

The four of them each gave Cynthar strange looks. They unsheathed their weapons and began to walk in. Cynthar sighed as a few others went with. Cynthar followed Corvus and Cormag within, knowing that he'd be needed to answer questions.

* * *

Cynthar walked in to see the backs of everyone who walked in. when he looked at each face, each held an expression of disgust, horror, hate or all three. They had a good reason to.

This, after all, was where Nergal kept all the bodies he was going to use for experiments.

Rows and rows of bodies. Suspended in air by magic. Kept…fresh by magic.

They ranged from children to old men. No age group was excluded.

Everyone was silent, each harboring their own thoughts. That is, until Corvus screamed and ran to a body a few rows down. Cormag followed him, his face flashing with recognition. Whoever it was, it was someone they both knew.

The swordmaster and the caster both got to Corvus at the same time. He was clutching the body of a young woman while quietly murmuring through his tears, "Lynessa…no…"

Cormag turned around and motioned for everyone to leave to let Corvus be alone. The lords, the tactician, the swordmaster and the caster all left the room.

And of course, Hector being as blunt as he is, decided to ask, "Who was that Corvus was holding on to?"

_What a rude question Hector, haven't you learned any subtlety?_

Cormag turned to look at Hector slowly, "That was Lynessa…his little sister." Cormag turned away and left. It must have been a touchy subject for him.

Lyn turned to Cynthar, "What was that place? It was horrible! It reminds me of…never mind, but what was that hell?"

Cynthar sighed, "It is Nergal's holding chambers. He puts every person he kills in there for future experiments. Each is held aloft with magic and kept…preserved. It is…horrible within the back of the room."

Eliwood looked as though he didn't want to ask, "…Why is it worse in the back?"

Cynthar looked Eliwood straight in the eye, "That's where the ones that have been tested on already lay."

While they were talking, Corvus walked out carrying Lynessa. He didn't say anything as he passed. Cormag came up, how he had gotten in there with Corvus, none of them knew. He said, "He's going to bury her, can we take a short break for him?"

Lyn immediately nodded her ascent, followed quickly by Eliwood, and lastly by Hector and Kaitlyn.

* * *

This was it. The final battle. Victory or Death. Only one emerges victorious.

Cormag gritted his teeth as he sliced open a sniper who nearly hit Corvus. Despite Cormag's urging, he demanded to be allowed to fight.

_Damn his stubbornness, as if with my eye I don't have enough to worry about, Vincent you don't think you could-_

_-No.-_

_But I didn't finish!_

_-Fine, finish the question.-_

_Could you act as my eye for just this battle?_

_-No. you can't learn to depend upon me. Find another to watch your left.-_

Cormag groaned in frustration. Mercenary business is a bitch.

The sheer number of morphs let Cormag know that this was Nergal's last try at stopping them. More and more fell by the might of Cormag. But Corvus was a demon, he fought like a man possessed. No morph that came in contact survived the encounter. It was a might to rival Colby Arturian.

Cormag and Cynthar had both decided to watch Corvus in the upcoming battles to make sure he didn't do anything _too_ stupid. His fighting tactics were stupid, but not excessive. They both knew he could take care of himself.

Cormag stabbed the morph through the heart after knocking him off his horse. But what was in the morph's hand? Ah! A silver blade! Barely used! Colby would be proud. Cormag took the blade and put it in his other sword's sheath, thankfully they were about the same size. Cormag didn't think he'd be sheathing his sword anytime soon.

Within the fray, a bishop had joined their side. Cormag didn't know who convinced him, but he was there. And his sheer power seemed godly. Renault he called himself.

The morphs were falling back. _Strange…there are more of them than us…why back down now?_ Kaitlyn who stood next to Cormag was puzzled as well. Suddenly, there was a sound. It didn't sound like anything you would normally hear, but it wasn't distracting. Except to Cormag, who had heard that before.

Bolting.

Cormag gripped his arm guard tightly and dove into Kaitlyn, holding the arm guard to the sky.

"What are you-," Kaitlyn began to yell. Then the bolt of lightning struck Cormag in the arm guard, completely destroying the defensive object.

The force of the blow knocked Cormag backward. He fell on his back and had only one thought.

_Lucky block._

It was a miracle he didn't die there. The bolting spell would have killed them both.

Kaitlyn walked up to him, "…You saved me."

It wasn't a question or anything, it was a fact.

"Why?" she questioned.

There was the question. Cormag looked her in the eye and stood up, brushed off the grass from his cloak, "I may come across as heartless person, but I'm not cruel. I'm not about to sit by and watch a woman die just because we've had disagreements in the past. As much as it may not seem, I do have a heart."

She looked at Cormag in a new light, "Cormag…I-"

Cormag shook his head, "Don't worry about it, you and Eliwood are happy, go be with him, don't trouble yourself with me."

Kaitlyn stiffened, "How did you-"

Cormag grinned, "I'm good at finding things out. Good day to you Kaitlyn, go direct us a victory."

Cormag walked away. _If I'm not careful, all my conversations will end up like the one with Lyn._ For some reason, that made Vincent laugh.

* * *

They had done it. They defeated Nergal's most powerful morph. The one with the bolting tome. Cormag never learned her name, but that was the price of being mercenary, never learned what actually happens.

Dragon's Gate lay before them. The final battle had come. It was time to punish Nergal for his sins.

_Give me victory, or give me death._

* * *

**Author Note: HUZZAH! Here we are again, one of the last AN of TS! So sad! But I'll stay focused! I need to ask you guys for opinions. Should I merge the Nergal/Dragon fight with the Epilogue? Or should I keep them separate?**

**Also, if any of you know any good sights that have the PoR map pictures, that would be great. I don't mean the ones with blipping dots, but ones that show mountains and unit types. If that doesn't exist, I'll deal with blipping dots. Please help! ;)**

**Well, not much further my first fanfic…it's sad really. But like hell am I done with Cormag Ravenstaff! This shows just started! But in the meantime… why don't you go on over to COOKIECHEESEMAN's A Glimmer of Hope fic! Read it! Its good! And best of all, I'm in the most recent chpt! How much better can that get!**

**Another surprise for you! Within a few hours, King35763 will be uploading a side story to TS called The Tactician. I betad it today…and he's is a much better writer than me XD So if you liked this, go check it out! **

**Wow, almost 2500 words! At the beginning, my goal was 1500 for each chpt. I guess you can say I've gotten better. After I finish this fic, I'm going to go back and rewrite that crappy first chpt…let's face it, that's why the 130 people who looked at it last month didn't read the rest of TS, only about 13 of you have consistently viewed my fic! Thank you all! It's funny to see 12 or 13 people on each chpt and then see 35 on a random one. GAH! Rambling! WOAH! Wait...I'm at 2999 views total for this story?! C'mon people! Let's get that to 3000!**

**Anyway, just bought Harvest Scramble pack in FE13, gotta go play that!**

**-CR, Final Fantasy obsessed**

"**Ideas are easy to come up with. A good idea? Now that's tricky."**

**-Cormag Ravenstaff**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Have the disclaimers previously not convinced you? I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Dragon's Gate. A place he wished to never see again. But it was here that it would end. It was here they would vanquish the dark druid.

Here that Cynthar would finally be free.

His hand brushed along his dagger. Today was a day to go down in history. And not be remembered by anyone but the small army.

* * *

Dragon's Gate. Here, he would get revenge. For everyone who died for Nergal's goals. For Bartre. For Rath.

For Lynessa.

Corvus' hand clenched on the hilt of the massive broadsword. He was going to cut that black bastard's black heart out for her.

* * *

_-Does it still count as fighting a war if I didn't plan the tactics or fight? Well, if my daughter could marry a flirty dancer, then we can do this!-_

* * *

Dragon's Gate. The end of it all. Victory or death. Anything could be ahead. From morphs to dragons.

"Do you really think we stand a chance?" a voice questioned from behind.

Matthew had crept up on Cormag in his usual stealthy manner. He had certainly been making an effort to be more cheerful and to get over Leila's death. One time, Cormag even saw Matthew with a true smile when jesting with Sain.

"What do you mean?" Cormag replied.

"You know what I mean. There could be dragons in there, can we fight a dragon in this pit of hell?" Matthew questioned warily.

"We may be descending into hell, but the demon himself will not stop us with his dark magic. Nor shall the beasts stop us with their fire. We came here so that we could keep Elibe free. The choice is to either flee to live another day on our knees, or to fight for a better tomorrow. And I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees. That better tomorrow is worth fighting for. No more sadness, death and despair from the Black Fang and Nergal. We're the only ones who can do that. I will charge in there myself if everyone one else leaves. If we flee, what do we have to live for?"

Matthew raised his eyebrows, "No need to get epic on me. I can live without the speech. Maybe you should be a lord with speeches like that!"

"Oh, shut it Matthew. It wasn't that good," Cormag replied, though secretly uplifted.

"He's not kidding mate, it wasn't bad. Could use some work, from an expert…like me," said another person from behind Cormag. Corvus emerged from a bush.

"We're you eavesdropping on us?" Cormag said irked.

"No sir! I wasn't droppin' no eaves! But…I was conveniently in the right place at the right time!" Corvus said with a wolfish grin.

"And he wasn't the only one!" Cynthar appeared out of a tree above all of them. Well…fell was more like it.

Cormag raised his eyebrows, "Quite a merry band of mercenaries have we?"

Matthew cockily raised an eyebrow and said, "Expect anything less?"

They all laughed. Just like old times.

* * *

Into the Gate. It hadn't been long since they had last been there. It looked identical to the last time. Cynthar had guided them into the main room, where the Gate awaited.

They didn't expect what they found.

Nergal was waiting for them in the middle of the room. No morph guards. No magic barriers.

No dragons.

What was most unnerving was Nergal's sinister grin, "How nice of you all to drop by! It seems I have an audience for when I claim the power of dragons!"

Everyone drew their weapons, steel and magic alike. Nergal's expression didn't change, "No? Too bad for you Eliwood. I don't need your company." He snapped his fingers and teleported away. But eight figures appeared. The group gasped.

All were identical to members of the Black Fang and other opponents they had fought.

Linus, Ursula, Brendan Reed, Lord Darin, Uhai, Kenneth and an assassin unknown to the company.

And finally Lloyd.

Cormag flinched at the sight. Memories came shooting into his mind. The fight. The eye. The blood. The insanity.

_-Control Cormag. Keep a level head.-_

Cormag took a few deep breaths. Kaitlyn had begun issuing orders. "Erk, Pent and Priscilla, take Ursula. Hector and Hawkeye! You have Darin! For Lloyd, E-"

"No."

The single word echoed across the company. Many eyes turned to look at the speaker.

Cormag.

"He's mine. And no one elses!" Cormag readjusted his grip on his sword and charged for Lloyd. Kaitlyn hurriedly yelled out positions for the rest of the units at her command.

Cormag arrived at his target sword swinging. This Lloyd wasn't as quick as the real one, but deflected the blow with ease. The real Lloyd would have attacked with a counter strike.

The two spun around and sliced like scripted performers. To say they were without emotion was a false statement. Cormag fought with fury and power like never before. He improvised complex combinations of strikes that no normal person could ever perform. He was lost in the battle. Nothing else existed but the fight.

This Lloyd was different. He didn't have quite the same style as the real Lloyd, but it was similar. His sword was different as well. It had a regal look to it. But the morph Lloyd was tiring. His strokes his blade had become slower. His strikes slightly less accurate. So subtle only a master could pick them up.

Cormag, competent mercenary.

Lloyd then made his ultimate mistake. He left his right side unguarded while he had Cormag's sword pinned to the ground. Cormag deftly unsheathed Matthew's knife and stabbed it into Lloyd's side. The morph Lloyd didn't scream and Cormag used that brief moment of surprise to his advantage as he stabbed his sword into Lloyd's neck.

The morph Lloyd paused before disintegrating into dust. Cormag ventured a look to his comrades.

The rest of the company had nearly finished. Corvus was nearing the end of finishing off Linus with Lyn. Erk was dueling Ursula while Priscilla was tending to Pent. He certainly was talented, he was holding his own pretty well.

Then a look of dread passed onto his face. Every magic user tensed up and Serra cried, "NO!"

She dropped her staff and grabbed he light magic tome and ran over to Ursula. She screamed in between spells, "YOU…STAY…AWAY…FROM MY ERKY!" With that she dealt the final blow to Ursula. She dropped her tome exhausted. She looked over to Erk, who looked faint but was smiling. Serra's usual smile leapt back to her face, "ERKY!" She ran over to him and kissed him on the lips at full force.

The shocking part was that instead of pulling away, Erk pulled her closer.

Hector's jaw dropped. Everyone had looks of surprise.

_-I guess you never saw that one coming.-_

_They must have been good at hiding it._

_-Serra, hide something? Admit it, you just didn't want to get near her.-_

_Shut it._

Hector was the first, surprisingly, to get composed again, "Alright lovebirds, we have a battle to fight."

Serra, if possible had an even bigger smile than ever before. Erk just blushed, but had a slight smile.

They all regrouped and headed into the next chamber to find Nergal.

* * *

Angerhateragefurydespairlossjusticedeat-

Cynthar tried to control his emotions. Seeing Nergal for the second time after escaping was worse than the first. But he was here to end it. Both Eliwood's army and Nergal merely stared at each other until Corvus cried with fury and ran at Nergal, sword swinging.

Nergal raised his hand above his head. It swirled with dark energy. The ball of magic exploded causing a shock wave that blasted everyone off their feet and knocked over several pillars. He began shooting blasts of dark energy at anything that moved. Cynthar began deflecting them with his wind, and slowly began to get closer to his target.

* * *

Cormag dove behind one of the fallen pillars to avoid Nergal's dark magic. Corvus and Renault joined him. Cormag brought his head above the cover of the pillar just enough to see Cynthar engage Nergal in battle. Nergal still was shooting blasts of magic at everything, but less often than before. He concentrated all his magic power on his nearest target, Cynthar.

Nergal was stronger than Cynthar. It was only a matter of time before Cynthar wore out and Nergal killed him. The swordmaster crouched back behind the fallen pillar and saw Renaults light magic tome.

"Renault!" Cormag shouted over the battle. Cynthar and Nergal had formed miniature tornadoes around themselves.

Renault turned his head to Cormag to show he was listening. "Can you Cloak me to get me up there!?" shouted Cormag once again. Renault had a look of puzzlement for a fraction of a second before he raised his eyebrows.

He picked up his tome and staff. "Can you take the power swordmaster?!" Cormag nodded. Renault made to stand up, "I like your style boy, at your ready!"

Corvus looked bewildered during the whole exchange, "What are you-"

Cormag took a deep breath and vaulted over the cover of the pillar. As promised, Renault played his part.

Cloaking was a term for blinding your opponent. But Renault wasn't casting magic on Nergal, he casted it on Cormag. Cloaking hinders the foe's vision when they look at you, throwing off their aim.

Renault was strong. His blasts of magic on Cormag's skin burned. But Cormag didn't relent.

Nergal had focused his attention on Cormag, but was blinded by the light. It was all Cormag needed.

He plunged the sword into Nergal's back.

Nergal screamed, and then muttered, "What…are you?"

Cormag whispered, weak from the Cloaking, "I am…_the_ Swordmaster!"

Nergal fell over, dead.

Everyone came out from their hiding places. Not very heroic, but not dying was always preferable.

Wil's voice carried over the crowd, "Is it…over?"

Everyone looked around at one another. They had done it.

A rumbling sound came from the back of the room. All eyes looked at the Gate.

From the Gate emerged three fire dragons.

All the blood drained from Cormag's face. Each dragon was nearly as big as the room they were currently in. Cormag thought they had no chance against one dragon, but _three!?_

Athos cried, "What power! Elibe will turn to ash within a month!

"Not if I have anything to say," a voice spoke from nowhere.

A man appeared before them all. Athos cried, "Bramimond!"

Bramimond deftly moved his hands and a bright light appeared. Everyone was temporarily blinded. When the light faded, Ninian had appeared.

_What madness is this?_

Ninian spoke hushed words and raised her hands. Once again a bright light blinded everyone, but this time, it felt…cold. Like ice. When everyone regained their vision for the second time, two of the dragons roared and collapsed dead. Ninian fell over.

"Ninian!" cried Nils. He ran over to her faster than anyone thought possible. "She fainted…thank goodness."

Athos yelled out, "Chosen ones! You must stop the final dragon! You must save us all!"

For a moment, nobody moved. Then Hector roared, hefted the legendary Armads and ran to the dragon. Corvus followed next and then Eliwood. Everyone acted after that, they all rushed the dragon.

Chaos. The one word to describe it was chaos. Arrows and magic were flying all over. The dragon had scales as hard as steel. Most swords weren't doing a thing to it's tough hide.

Cormag ran at the beast's leg and sliced with his sword. As soon as it made contact, it broke into several pieces. Cormag fell over from the lack of resistance. He clutched the hilt in shock. The sword he had had since the beginning of his memory broke. After several moments, he dropped the hilt he still held, and drew the silver blade. Fate had a strange way of keeping him prepared.

* * *

Corvus wasn't having much luck fighting the dragon. His massive sword barely made any marks on the beast. He needed a divine weapon like Durandal. Speaking of which, he spotted Eliwood rushing forward to strike. The dragon noticed too, and blasted a fireball at Eliwood. Eliwood raised Durandal skyward to deflect the blast. It partially worked. The blow was blocked, but Eliwood was sent flying backwards from the force. Durandal spun out of his grasp. It landed near Corvus.

Corvus was faced with a decision. Take up the sword and save humanity, or leave it to save injury from not being Lycian. He grabbed the blade. The top six inches of the blade fell off from the dragon's fireball. Corvus paid it no heed. He was focused on the burn he felt in his right arm. He ran forward and jumped at the dragon using his superior jumping capabilities.

Hector smashed the dragon's underside with Armads several times and Corvus landed on the head of the dragon. He twirled Durandal in a circle and stabbed the dragon between the eyes.

The dragon roared and flung Corvus across the room. But the damage was done. The dragon began to collapse. With one last tremendous roar, it fell over, dead.

* * *

Corvus woke up in pain with the bishop Renault standing over him, staff in hand.

"Well…Corvus was it? Before I heal you, I saw the mark on your hand. Destiny can be a burden, and I offer you a choice. Do you wish to turn away from destiny? Know this, should you turn your back on destiny, you will never be able to jump like that again or wield every sword."

Corvus just stared at the bishop, "You can do that?"

Renault nodded. Corvus was about to instantly answer, why wouldn't he want that power? But then he hesitated. Destiny caused him to leave his Nabatan clan early, it caused Lynessa to want to be like him. Destiny was why she was dead. Couldn't he be selfish once in his life? As Cormag put it, since when did The Jackal of the Dunes care for honor? Corvus looked at Renault, "I wish to turn my back on destiny."

Renault nodded, not betraying his own opinions, he held his staff aloft and muttered an incantation. A strange light engulfed Corvus. He felt the pain no longer. He noticed something on his right arm. There was a white bandage covering where his mark was.

"Do not take that bandage off. It is enchanted to not fall off unless you are the one to take it off. Only do that should you change your mind. Farewell, Jackal of the Dunes."

"Wait! Where are you going? I didn't even show my appreciation!"

Renault let a slight smile creep onto his face, "You don't need to. As for why I'm leaving," he held a book. It was titled Struggle of the Halidom, the Tactician's quest for peace. "I seek the answers of a forgotten legend. Good bye again Jackal."

* * *

**Author Note: And here ends our last chpt before the Epilogue. I hope you all liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing it XD**

**On a side note, I may get to the epilogue this weekend. We'll see. But then I shall rewrite the first chpt. But CCM, I'm sorry, but I've hit massive writers block for that oneshot I was going to do. I'm putting it off until I can think of an idea. So sorry! :(**

**Having Colby be in this fic as a cameo gave me an idea. Next chpt(epilogue) will have a trivia question for you to answer. Whoever gets it right will get a cameo in the sequel! Sorry CCM, but since you already had your turn, you can't win :D **

**Good day to you all. If you've read this and never reviewed, please do so. I would like to thank you in the credits. Or at least fav or follow this fic. So vote on the poll, review, fav/follow, and havd a great day!**

**-CR, Semi-Competent Author**

"**You know, I used to be like you, kid. For a long time. You should have known me back then. You would've liked me. We might've been friends.**

**-Durzo Blint, The Night Angel trilogy**


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Awww, the end already? I don't own FE7. Refer to credits at the bottom for the thanks.

* * *

Peace. A word foreign to Corvus. All his life he lived either in impending danger or current. Whether it was from his mercenary gang uprising to the struggle that was just resolved, peace was foreign to Corvus.

He liked it.

He had just killed a dragon. Perhaps fate thought he deserved peace?

The corpse of the dragon had not yet begun to rot. It lay there…still. An unsuspecting traveler could mistake it to be asleep. However, the body of the dragon was not what caught Corvus' eye, it was the claws.

Upon closer examination, five deadly claws lined each foot of the dragon. Lethal, sharp and poised to kill had it still been alive. Each made of a material unknown to Corvus.

_These things must be strong…wonder what happens when I slice it?_

Corvus unsheathed his large broadsword, swung it above his head with both hands. His sword was heavier than he remembered, whether it was from leaving destiny, or becoming weaker, Corvus did not know. But ever since Renault healed him, he felt…lighter. Like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

He brought the blade down on the claw. It hadn't broken in battle ever before, so why now?

It made a dull resonating sound when it struck. The blade vibrated in Corvus' grasp. His eyes widened. _Was not expecting that…not at all. What a hard material! I wonder…_ He cast a glance at his sword. Then at the claw. Then his sword again. A grin unfurled on his lips. He brought up the blade again with both hands.

And sliced the claw off the dragon.

Corvus picked it up, alarmed at its weight.

_If it doesn't make a good sword…then I'm sure we can find _someone_ who would buy a dragon claw._

* * *

Cormag sat within the woods. A catastrophe averted. A great success. Yet why did it feel unfinished?

_-Don't you ever listen?-_

_Hello Vincent, nice of you to drop into my mind once again. What am I not listening to?_

_-You! Savior of the three continents! Destiny! Battle! Danger! Adventure! Insanity! I've told you that several times!-_

_Eh…I suppose you have…_

And that was the topic of Cormag's thoughts. What next? He pondered how he was to get to another continent when no one knew another existed…if another even exists.

_-I am not lying!...I am a good liar however…didn't used to be, but I've gotten good!...But I'm not lying.-_

Cormag sighed, Vincent's behavior was as usual. He examined the object in his grasp for the fifth time that day.

It was the shard of Durandal. Call it stealing if you must, but Cormag didn't care. _Besides, there isn't a soul alive that could reforge a Divine Weapon._ It was the length of Cormag's hand to his elbow. Large enough to matter, small enough to go unnoticed.

_-You want me to prove to you that I'm not lying?-_

_Gods Vincent, I never said you were lying!_

_-Shut up and listen. You still have that shard of metal Anna gave you, correct?-_

…_Yes_

_-Take it out.-_

Cormag reached into the folds of his coat. He pulled out the shard. He examined it truly for the first time. It was black, with silver symbols along the blade. It was shaped like a sword, the middle to be precise.

_-Take that and lay it next to the Durandal shard.-_

Cormag laid it side by side with the tip of Durandal. Nothing happened. Cormag slowly shook his head.

Then he did a double take.

He slowly slid the piece Anna gave him to the broken side of the tip of Durandal. It fit perfectly, as though it were the rest of Durandal.

_What madness is this?_

_-Doubt me now?-_

For the second time, Cormag slowly shook his head.

_-All in good time shall it be revealed.-_

* * *

The entire army had gathered on the Darvos for the voyage back to Elibe. Everyone was going their separate ways. Guy and Priscilla to be married. Erk and Serra to Ostia. Kaitlyn and Eliwood to Pherae. Lyn and Sain to the Sacae plains. Apparently, they planned to abdicate the throne.

But not Cormag. He had different plans.

What had started as an innocent conversation with the captain Fargus had turned into an opportunity.

"Boy…you sure ya want to do that? I wouldn' charge ya, but wouldn' language be a problem?"

"I'm certain," Cormag persisted. Vincent had told him what to say to get to this point. Fargus apparently knew the location of a place called 'Magvel.' Vincent told him it was one of the three continents. And this was the only way to get to it. Cormag wouldn't go there on the voice from the chamber's terms, but Vincent told him he would save lives, so he decided to go after some thought. As he told Kaitlyn, he wasn't cruel. But he swore to not die again. Never would he endanger the lives of his friends or their friends.

"Fine boy…some o' my suicide squad know a bit o' Magvelian Common Tongue. You bringin' any body else?"

"…Perhaps."

* * *

"So will you come with me?" Cormag asked his three friends: Corvus, Cynthar and Matthew.

They were at port and the Darvos was to set sail in a few hours. Cormag didn't wish to go to Magvel without his friends.

"You're saying we should just leave everything we know on a whim? Did you think of this, or did someone else?" Cormag assumed Cynthar meant Vincent.

"I'm going by my own terms, so what say you? Up for another adventure?"

They all glanced at each other. None wanting to be the first to answer.

_-Whether they go or not, it will change them. If they go, you will all suffer sadness. But some of you, like Cynthar will be changed in the best possible way. In a year's time, if you compare him to now, you'll laugh. Do all that you can to convince those who choose not to go.-_

Corvus stepped forward first. "You are my brother Cormag. I would not abandon a member of my family. My sword is with you."

Cormag looked relieved but slightly uncertain, "What about the clan? Your parents…"

Corvus looked away for a moment, "My destiny is to follow you. Your…'Friend' showed me that. And so I shall."

Cormag turned to Cynthar. He stepped forward, less uncertain than before, "Cormag, you saved me. You and Corvus trusted me when no one else did. Not many would do that to a morph, not even one who has emotions and a conscience. For that, I am eternally grateful. Never will I doubt your course of action. I shall accompany you."

_Well, that's what you wanted Vincent._

Lastly, Cormag turned to Matthew. Matthew had been lightening up. Not to how he used to be. Cormag thought he may never forget about Leila. He was trying however. And Cormag couldn't fault that.

"Like hell am I staying behind," Matthew stated, "There's nothing left for me here. Magvel sounds interesting." And with that, he said he'd meet them here in one hour's time. Cormag assumed he needed to say his goodbyes.

They all were off to Magvel…an unknown territory. Anything could await them. And that was the thrill Cormag sought…

* * *

They called him The Predator. The Hunter. Known for his cruelty and mastery with the blade, axe, any weapon for that matter.

His trail had gone cold in Ostia, where the prey had gone, he knew not. But Dargor was not going to give up. He hunted his ex-commander. He overthrew him with the help of the rest of the company…except one. Unimportant. With the newly gained command of the mercenary company, Dargor preceded to carry out brutal jobs. They were like common bandits. But better.

Eventually, one of the Lycian cantons ambushed them. Only Dargor survived. Had they still had the commander's best friend, they would have escaped. But he left with the commander. Now, he only had one goal. Kill the commander. He had tracked him throughout Lycia, Bern, and nearly every country in Elibe. But he would not rest.

For today, he hunted Jackal.

* * *

In the outskirts of Bern, near the gate of a castle lay the remains of a great duel. Blood and bodies littered everywhere. The one survivor had crawled up against a tree, sword still in hand.

It was an enchanted sword, a sword of revenge. While it drove him to madness, it healed him to get his vengeance. The swordsman's hand clenched on the red hilt in fury. Only single thing burned in his mind

_Cormag._

* * *

He crept along the rafters quietly. Such was the life of a thief. Well, he wasn't really a thief. He was an assassin bred to kill. A product of a madman's dream of power. Being able to flit in and out of shadows was a gift in the thieving business.

But he couldn't get distracted. He slowly unwound the rope and tied it to the rafters. He checked his many knives that they were all secure. All twenty identical knives were secure in their sheathes. All was well. For him. Not to the empire he was about to rob. Too bad for them, but he needed the right weapons for killing the master. The dark druid.

He slowly lowered himself as to not gain the guard's attention. He made it to the floor successfully. He saw the prize.

A sword made out of an unheard of black metal. A sword meant for a dynast king. Too bad, it'll have to settle for a not so everyday assassin. He picked up the blade and put it into the prepared sheath on his back. He grabbed deftly onto the rope and skillfully climbed back up. He didn't like using his talent, it caused him to rely upon it too often. He learned the hard way.

He climbed across the rafters of the structure with a smile on his handsome features. _If The Experiment could see me now…_

He quickly used his entrance as his escape from the building. Live to steal another day. He was far off from being able to take on the dark druid. But he wouldn't give up.

As he ran from the imperial building, the alarm sounded.

_Heh, they're getting faster. Last time I was a mile away before I heard it!_

He ducked into the forest, to live in mystery. He was a ghost, a man who shouldn't exist and defied all laws of nature…

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**_

Path of Swords

* * *

**Author Note: And here TS finishes. Now it's on to PoS. This'll be fun. I'm sad though…my first fanfic completed. My ideas began with this one. Now they're out of my head in the web. And people actually like it! But as you all have noticed, I've gotten better. Clearly. Those first few chpts are horrid. Next week, back on my update schedule(Yeah, tomorrow I'm busy, wrote it today) and I shall rewrite that chpt before PoS. That will be the last you hear from this fic. Unless I eventually rewrite it. We'll see. **

**Now, I said I'd have a quiz to see who gets a cameo! Just leave your guesses in a review or PM! Each answer pertains to one of my OCs. One question for each.**

** does Dargor have a vendetta against?**

**2. Who is enraged at Cormag?**

**3. And who is the mysterious thief?**

**You all have the resources to find these answers. But we'll see! Who knows, these questions could be harder than I intended!**

**Huzzah! On to the credits!**

**Credits**

**Those who followed:**

**Hunterd **

**JinzoMask656 **

**King35763 **

**NiltiaK Giggle **

**Yubelchen**

**Those who favorited:**

**Hunterd **

**King35763 **

**NovCat **

**The King Of Herons **

**Yubelchen **

**mog the 13 moogle**

**Those who reviewed:**

**King35763**

**NiltiaK Giggle**

**Yubelchen**

**The King Of Herons**

**Bartholomew Kamiro**

**Gunlord500 (THANK YOU!)**

**Thank you to those who followed/favorite me as well!**

**Two of you I would like to single out. Thought I forgot, didn't you?**

**GIngalain:**** Ging! It's been great betaing your story! Absolutely wonderful. I bestow my greatest thanks upon you! Not only have you given me the best ideas, but you followed/faved TS, and me! It has been a pleasure and I hope to see you next fic!**

**COOKIECHEESEMAN: ****Well, you saw this coming, didn't you? First off, thanks for all the support, reviewing nearly every chpt! You also have given me a few ideas, whether from PMs or your fics, keep writing! But most of all, thank you for inspiring me to write. Not only inspiring, but convinced me. Had we not had that conversation, I would be reading fanfics now that I had read before and suffering from crappy writing skills. I can't thank you enough! And cameos of each other were loads of fun! ****I'm glad to call you my friend, I wish I had a witty pun or analogy, but unfortunately, I don't XD**

**Author Note cont.: Well, it has been delightful. I've learned three things over these few months:**

**1. All that crap about dreams coming true if you put hard work in? I regret saying this…but it may be true.**

**2. I can always improve. And always will**

**3. Everyone hates Rath**

**No joke on the last one. Everyone does. So long, farewell, and 'til next time!**

**-Cormag Ravenstaff, Competent Author**

"**Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice."**

**-Balthier, Final Fantasy XII**


End file.
